


Mi Hermano Gemelo

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Black Veil Brides, DIAURA
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: En esta historia abarca en dos hermanos gemelos nacidos en la prefectura de Fukushima al nacer son separados, una pareja extranjera adopta a uno de los gemelos y lo crían como  si fuese su hijo biológico ellos se llevan al pequeño a Cincinnati, Ohio, Estados Unidos. Donde crece, vive con sus padres y su hermano mayor. Un día la banda más reconocida de EUA va hacer un concierto al país extranjero, por parte de las japonesas que desean ver a Black veil brides en vivo. Casualmente el vocalista de la banda estadounidense se le hace raro ver a un chico idéntico a su querido pequeño hermano menor.





	1. Chapter 1

Un 31 de Octubre nacieron dos gemelos en la prefectura de Fukushima en la sala de un hospital una madre y un padre vieron el nacimiento de sus dos preciados hijos, el doctor les dio la buenas noticia sobre sus gemelos que había nacidos sanos y fuertes durante el parto, sin embargo una pareja extranjera se encontraba en la misma sala admirando a los bellos gemelos recién nacidos. Los padres de los gemelos no podían cuidar a dos de sus hijos y la única manera que podían era dar a adopción a uno de los gemelos.

Por suerte había una pareja americana que quería adoptar a su hijo ya que la mujer llamada Amy no podía dar a luz nuevamente por culpa de un accidente que tuvo tenía la esperanza de darle a su hijo mayor un hermanito mediante una adopción, así que su esposo Chris y ella viajaron hacia Japón donde una familia japonesa no podría cuidar a uno de sus gemelos se contactaron con los padres biológicos para llegar a un acuerdo.

Felices de tener a su hijo recién nacido firmaron algunos documentos para dar de alta la adopción e llevarse a su nuevo hijo a casa, sus nuevos padres orgullosos de tenerlo en sus brazos pondrían felices a su hijo mayor que por fin tendría un hermanito con quien jugar y protegería en su vida.

Este pequeñito se llamaría Zack Biersack un nuevo integrante de la familia Biersack amado por sus padres y su hermano mayor.

25 años después.

En estos 25 años concurridos desde que adoptaron a Zack todo iba de maravilla en su nuevo hogar, Zack le agrada su vida en Cincinnati ya que tiene una comunidad que experimenta un rápido crecimiento demográfico y económico. Aquella ciudad tiene una pequeña historia de cómo se fundó Cincinnati desde el pasado, los lugares de la ciudad son entretenidos, durante los veranos en Cincinnati generalmente son calientes y húmedos con tardes frescas. Las temporadas más lluviosas son la primavera y el verano, aunque la precipitación sea bastante constante todo el año. Durante el invierno, en particular en enero y febrero, se pueden esperar varios días de nieve, que permiten celebrar deportes de invierno, aunque las nevadas son más ligeras que en la mayor parte de Ohio.

Pov. Zack.

Llegue a casa como de costumbre mientras mi padre terminaba de trabajar en lo que estaba haciendo, mi madre preparaba la comida. A veces extraño mucho a mi hermano mayor por si lo sabían es el fundador de la banda Black Veil Brides, una magnífica banda, admiro mucho su trabajo es un excelente cantante en ocasiones he salido en sus vídeos algunas veces aunque no es lo mío. Estudio la universidad algunas de las carreras son geniales pero la única que me llama la atención es la música, mis padres dicen que es una excelente carrera para mi futuro, desde pequeño quise ser cantante como mi hermano mayor él, me inspiro en cantar y tocar la guitarra desde que recuerdo el me enseñó a tocar la guitarra cuando tenía 14 años nunca olvidare ese día, mi amiga Grecia estudia lo mismo. Zack entro a su habitación a descansar un rato el examen fue muy pesado en un solo día así que prendió la laptop e empezó a revisar sus redes sociales hasta que su amiga Grecia le manda un mensaje por inbox.

Grecia: ¡¡Zack!! –Emoticón asombrado.-

Zack: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan asombrada?

Grecia: Es verdad, ¿Qué tu hermano va a Japón?

Zack: Si. –Le contesto.- Ayer le dijo a mi papa que iría para allá.

Grecia: Que emocionante, tu hermano tiene suerte de ir para allá. –Con varios emoticón felices.- tiene suerte de ir y uno que es pobre.

Zack: No exageres, Grecia. –Escribió.- algún día tendrás la oportunidad de ir.

Grecia: Cuando termine nuestro último año de universidad iremos a vacacionar, ¿Qué te parece?

Zack: Grecia, es una excelente idea ya casi nos graduamos sólo falta tres semanas para salir.

Grecia: Estoy emocionada por graduarme al fin terminare mi meta. –Dijo contenta.-

Zack: Nuestra meta pronto se cumplirá ya verás.

Grecia: ¡Oye, Zack! Cuando nos graduemos que harás ahora.

Zack: La verdad, no le he pensado bien. –Escribió desanimado.- tal vez, haga una escuela de música.

Grecia: Y, si creas tu propia banda.

Zack: ¿Eh...? ¿Yo? ¿Crear una banda? Bromeas, verdad.

Grecia: No, bromeo digo la absoluta verdad.

Zack: Es que es algo trabajoso, no crees. –Dudoso.- ya sabes... crear canciones, el ritmo y crear videos.

Grecia: Y... así es, la vida de los artistas. O, pensabas que sería fácil ser cantante.

Zack: Mejor buscare una banda donde soliciten un cantante o un guitarrista.

Grecia: Excelente idea, Zack.

Zack: Le preguntare a mi hermano, si conocen alguien que soliciten integrantes.

Grecia: Suerte en tu búsqueda, Zack. –Le dijo.-

Zack y Grecia estuvieron conversando toda la tarde de cosas triviales entre otras cosas más, Zack recuerda que tiene cosas que hacer asi que se despide de su mejor amiga Grecia. Se desconecta para mirar sus redes sociales al ver que no tiene nada interesante decide salirse para apagar su laptop e bajar a la cocina donde su madre estaba haciendo la comida, su padre veía la televisión en la sala.

Cuando Amy acomodaba los platos en la mesa, Zack le ayudo a su madre a poner las cacerolas de comida en la mesa como un buen hijo al terminar de hacerlo llamo a su padre a que viniera a comer. Una vez todos empezaron a comer juntos aunque faltaba una persona y esa persona era Andy. Por desgracia él estaba en los Ángeles dando un concertó en la famosa ciudad donde cualquier persona desea ir.

Zack tenía una duda existencial en su vida de quienes eran sus padres biológicos ya que no se parece a sus padres adoptivos eso le venía confundiendo desde aquel día que sus padres le dijeron la verdad de que es adoptado, siempre se le vino a la mente conocerlos e preguntarle porque lo dieron adopción o porque el era un error. Durante algunos días se sentían deprimido sobre ese asunto las únicas personas que le comprenden es su hermano mayor y su mejor amiga. Siempre que Zack está triste Grecia lo consuela cuando Andy no está en casa o al revés así que le echa ganas a su vida para seguir adelante en todo lo que tiene al enfrente.

Al acabar la cena se fue a duchar para dormir fresco durante la noche se acostó en su cama y se durmió. Aunque todos los años sueña con una persona idéntico a él, que siempre le sonríe y le habla aunque Zack no puede escuchar lo que esa persona le dice. La otra vez que tuvo ese mismo sueño intento seguir a ese desconocido a un lugar que no reconoció. Siempre soñaba con lo mismo hasta pensó que tenía un problema en su cabeza así que ignoro el sueño.

Era de día Zack se levantó temprano como siempre lo hace se ducha, se viste, se peina y baja al desayuno encontrándose con su madre quien preparaba waffles, el olor era exquisito. Pronto se sentó a comer el delicioso manjar que su madre preparo acompañado de jugo de naranja.

Amy: Zack no vas ir al concierto de esta tarde de tu hermano. –Dijo sonriente.-

Zack: Es hoy. –Dijo confundido al ver su madre asintió.- Oh, lo olvide por completo.

Amy: Como puedes olvidar un día tan importante como este. –Se sirvió un vaso de jugo.-

Zack: Lo siento, mama. –Disculpo.- de seguro también iran, no.

Amy: Claro tu padre y yo iremos al concierto de tu hermano. –Dijo feliz.- además... tu hermano te tiene una sorpresa.

Zack: Una sorpresa para mí. ¿Por qué? –Pregunta con duda.-

Amy: Pronto lo veras, Zack.


	2. Capitulo 2

Zack estaba confundido por la sorpresa que su hermano mayor le daría hoy en la tarde durante en el concierto aunque dudaba mucho en ir, es su cumpleaños número 26 aun así se sentía muy vacío como si algo le faltara por dentro, sin más termino de comer el desayuno que tanto cariño le preparo su querida madre, se quedó viendo la televisión un rato sin embargo no podía salir a pasearse por la temible lluvia que había en estos instantes.

Se encontraba tan aburrido viendo programas de la televisión nada interesante había hasta que decidió cambiarle a uno de música donde casualmente salió la primera parte de la película de Legion of the Black sobre la canción titulada ¨Wretched and Divine¨. Sin duda Zack le agrada mucho esa canción tan planificada que hizo su hermano mayor a la hora de crearla junto con las demás pertenecientes del álbum ¨Wretched and Divine: The story of the wild ones¨. Cuando se hizo aquella película estuvo ahí como extra junto con los cautivos que FEAR mantenía en unas celdas al empezar con la canción de ¨Shadow Die¨ donde son rescatados por: The Prophet (Andy Biersack), The Deviant (Ashley Purdy), The Destroyer (Christian Coma), The Mourner (Jake Pitts) y por ultimo The Mystic (Jinxx).

Lo que más le fascino a Zack es salir en una película creada por la banda para él es un sueño cumplido fue ahí donde empezó a estudiar la carrera de música y seguir los pasos de su hermano. Hasta el punto de ser un gran vocalista o guitarrista en alguna banda que necesite músicos, por lo menos esperaría que su graduación llegue e cumpla su sueño. Al estar viendo MTV Rocks siguió viendo a otros interesantes bandas por todo el mundo había salido Arch Enemy con la canción The Eagles Flies Alone, sin duda admiraba a la chica por su increíble Hardcore a la hora de cantar.

Siguió viendo aun la televisión aun le era temprano el concierto empezaría hasta las 10:30 pm y aun eran las 11:00 Am, tenía suficiente tiempo aun sin más se metió en sus redes sociales a ver que había de bueno, siempre que veía algo bueno se la mantenía pegado a la pantalla de su celular como suele hacer siempre. Hasta que escucho la puerta principal abriste viendo que su padre había llegado a casa siendo recibido por su madre.

Amy y Chris empezaron a platicar para después decirle a Zack que se fuera a preparar para su fiesta sorpresa que en pocas horas llegaría Andy a casa a comer algo y descansar un rato de su viaje.

Zack: Todo está listo, madre.

Amy: Es bueno que le ayudes a tu hermano en organizar su lista de canciones para su gira. –Dijo al ver a su hijo.- recuerda que debe dar un tour por Asia ya después volverá a Estados Unidos.

Zack: Lo sé, sólo quiero tener lo todo listo cuando él llegue.

Amy: Eres un buen hermano con Andy por eso en tu cumpleaños te dejo que cantarás una canción que te gustara a todo el público que asistió en darte una hermosa sorpresa verte cantar. –Dijo muy orgullosa.-

Zack: Si, aún no sé qué canción cantar.

Chris: Vamos hijo, debes mostrarle al mundo tu gran talento en el concierto puede que un representante este ahí escuchándote cantar y pueda contratarte. –Le tomó de los hombros mientras Amy sonreía amablemente-

Zack: Está bien papá, veré que canción cantar.

Chris: Así se hace, Zack. –Dijo con alegría.-

Amy cómo una madre orgullosa se fue a preparar unos bocadillos sabiendo que Andy vendrá hambriento a casa antes de irse con los demás.

Zack: Bueno, iré a mi habitación y buscaré alguna canción que cantar.

Chris asintió dejo su hijo menor que fuera a su habitación a pensar. Andy había llegado del aeropuerto con los demás chicos se dirigieron a sus casas, Andy fue directo a casa de sus padres e hermano por el largo viaje que tuvieron en Latinoamérica.

Andy: –Abre la puerta y sale su madre corriendo a abrazarlo.- mama, también estoy emocionado por verte.

Amy: Andy que bueno que has regresado a casa. –Lo deja de abrazar.- prepare la comida y unos bocadillos para que comas.

Andy: Que bueno porque tengo mucha hambre.

Amy: Vayamos a darte de comer de una vez de seguro debes estar cansado por el viaje.

Andy: Vaya que sí, ¿y mi hermano?

Zack: Aquí estoy. –Entra y lo abraza.-

Andy: Hey Zack, listo para la noche de tu vida. –Lo deja de abrazar-

Zack: –Lo mira.- listo no, más bien preparado porque listo nunca fui. –Bromeó.-

Andy: Ese es el humor hermano, todo saldrá perfecto no te preocupes los chicos y yo te daremos ánimos.

Zack: Gracias, hermano.

Amy: Ves Zack, Andy te dará ánimos igual nosotros.

Zack: A decir, verdad estoy un poco nervioso.

Andy: No pasará nada solamente asistirán medio millón de personas y lo trasmitirán en televisión. –Dijo bromeando.-

Zack: ¿Es enserio? –Dijo algo asustado.-

Andy: Sólo bromeaba, Zack. –Dijo soltando una risa.- debiste ver tu cara.

Zack: Eso no fue gracioso. –Le da un pequeño codazo.-

Andy: Pues, que te da miedo ver cientos de personas observándote cantar.

Zack: Aún no tengo la confianza que tú tienes.

Amy: Bueno, ya hijos váyanse a lavar las manos para que coman y después hagan eso del concierto.

Andy: Si, madre ya vamos. –Dijo y lo mira.- Ya Zack todo estará bien te lo prometo.

Zack: Más te vale. –Dijo suspirando para después lavarse las manos como lo dijo su madre y así cenar.- ¿Qué hiciste de cenar mama?

Amy: Su platillo favorito que es espagueti. –Le sirve los platos a ambos.- Andy, cuando te irás a Asia. –Terminando de servirles los vasos de limonada.-

Andy: en dos días. Porque dentro de quince días iré directo a Japón

Zack: En serio, irás a Japón. -Dijo asombrado-

Andy: Claro, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Zack: No te molesta que vaya contigo. –Dijo dudoso.-

Andy: Bueno... –Piensa un poco.- no me molesta pero debería pedir permiso. –Recuerda algo.- Oh, pero cuando regrese de Japón tendré dos conciertos más y después regresare de nuevo a Japón a tener unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Zack: Vas a sacar vacaciones para irte nuevamente para allá. –Dijo asombrado.- los chicos también irán o solo tu.

Andy: También irán. –Empieza a comer.-

Cuando ambos se pusieron a comer la cena ya que solo faltaba algunas horas para que empezara el show.

Andy: Ya sabes... ¿Cuál canción cantaras? –Tomando un sorbo de limonada-

Zack: Bueno, hay una canción que me gusta y se llama Byuousoku Ai y antes de que lo digas sí. Es una canción en japonés.

Andy: Con que una canción japonesa vas a cantar estas seguro en hacerlo digo ya que estarás en el escenario.

Zack: Descuida Por suerte hablo japonés aparte del español. –Ríe.- además es una canción que conozco desde hace tiempo.

Andy: Claro, no hay problema solo te deseo suerte en el escenario.

Zack: Gracias, hermano.

Andy veía una película de Batman mientras llegara la hora de irse al lugar del concierto que de por cierto dejaba a su hermano mantenerse tranquilo después de asustarlo con las personas que asistieron. Zack se encontraba mirando la canción por un rato para ponerse a practicarla lo más posible para cuando llegue la hora, miro que su banda favorita había actualizado su estado.

Amy: Hijo, ya es hora y aún no te has vestido.

Zack: Tan rápido llego la hora. –Se despegó de la pantalla.-

Andy: Hey Zack, debemos irnos ahora.

Zack: Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme.

Andy: Te estaré esperando en el auto, Zack. –Toma las llaves del auto y lo espera.-

Zack: –Se dirige al armario toma la ropa que va usar se la pone para después salir y entrar al auto.- estoy listo.

Andy dentro del auto escuchaba la canción de I was made for lovin'you de los Kiss cuando su hermano entra al auto para dar marcha hacia el lugar del concierto mientras manejaba podría notar a Zack un poco nervioso por la canción que cantaría.

Andy: Así que esa canción es de tu banda favorita, ¿no? –Le dice mientras conducía.-

Zack: Si, es una banda japonesa. –Estaba nervioso que olvidó algunas cosas.-

Andy: ¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunta.-

Zack: No nada, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

Andy: Sabes que cuentas conmigo hermano.

Zack: Es verdad.

Andy había llegado al lugar del concierto estacionó el auto atrás del edificio ya que adelante había mucha multitud en la entrada, entraron para encontrarse con el manager, el equipo del staff y los chicos.

Andy: Hemos llegado, chicos.

Mánager: Están, ¿listos? Primero saldrá tu hermano y después ustedes de acuerdo.

Jake: Así que Zack será el primero en salir.

Andy: Si, así que no tengas pánico excesivo en el público sólo sal, dices el nombre de la canción y cantas. –Le da golpecitos en el hombro.-

Zack: –Muy nervioso.- Está bien. –Da el nombre de la canción a las personas sale al escenario con el micrófono en manos.- B-buenas... noches... –Tubo un minuto de silencio pero para el fue eterno.-

Las personas solo miraban curioso al chico que subió al escenario hasta que hubo un silencio sepulcral que inundo todo el lugar, Zack se sintió nervioso que casi le da pánico e salir huyendo del lugar y no fuera por Andy que apareció a decirle al público algo e empezaran a gritar de alegría.

Andy: Disculpen a mi hermanito es la primera vez que pasa al escenario y se pone nervioso. –Dijo para luego darle la señal que empezara.-

Después a aclarar al público que grita de emoción Zack empieza a cantar la canción en japonés su voz es tan maravillosa que muchas fans se cautivaron con el talento del hermano de Andy, aunque no le entendieran mucho a la canción estaban tan fascinados por otra parte en los camerinos los chicos se sorprendieron del canto de Zack realmente es muy bueno y decidieron buscarle una banda que necesite vocalista. Sin duda alguna los Biersack tienen talento de verdad, Amy y Chirs emocionados al ver a su pequeño cantar eso les agradado no solo tenían Andy como cantante sino también Zack poseía esa voz fenomenal.

Al terminar de cantar agradeció a los demás por permitirle esta oportunidad y más por darle este asombroso regalo de cumpleaños n°26, ya que Halloween donde muchos niños, adolescente e adultos están disfrazados de cualquier personaje de película, etc. Habían pasado unos dos meses desde que fue el cumpleaños n°26 de su querido hermano menor y su graduación al terminar su exitosa carrera todo iba de maravilla en noviembre fue el día de muertos donde visitaron al abuelo de Andy y Zack que tanto lo extrañan mucho. 

-....-


	3. Capitulo 3

Después llegó navidad y el esperado cumpleaños de Andy junto con su familia. Al terminar estos dos últimos meses la banda de Black veil brides debe hacer un tour en Asia específicamente en Japón donde muchas japonesas querían que ellos vinieran a presentarse con su sencillo álbum de Wretched and Divine: The story of the wild ones. Era el mes de Enero para ser exactos el día 17 en ese mismo día partirían a Asia a dar el evento más esperado de todos irían a Japón como lo habían programado al llegar al país asiático fueron por sus maletas e dirigirse al hotel donde habían reservado las habitaciones días antes de salir del país para solo llegar a descansar un rato e irse a preparar el concierto esperado solo que los chicos BVB fueron a pasearse por la ciudad.

Andy y los demás salieron del hotel a pasearse un rato por la calles muchas de sus fans se acumulaban al verlos pasar ya que hace mucho tiempo no venían a Japón a dar un concierto hasta ahora aunque por otra parte se encontraba una banda japonesa llamada Diaura en un local donde estaría hablando de su álbum.

Shoya: –Miraba su celular hasta que ve a un chico cantando una de las canciones de Gotcharocka en uno de los conciertos de BVB.- Oigan, chicos deben de ver esto.

Kei: ¿Que sucede? Acaso, te han acosado por tus redes sociales de nuevo. –Dijo acercándose a ver y mira el video con atención.- Es idea mía o ese chico es muy parecido a cierta persona que conocemos.

Tatsuya: Déjame ver. –Mira el video y miran a Yo-ka con curiosidad.- Wow, se parece a... –Callo y visualizo con atención su parecido.- Em... Yo-ka por casualidad tienes un gemelo o es pura conciencia que se parezca a ti. –Los tres chicos le pusieron atención al vocalista que estaba confuso sobre el comentario del batero.-

Yo-ka: Que yo sepa soy solo yo y mi hermano mayor es todo pero según dicen que somos siete iguales repartidos por el mundo, supongo que es natural. –Se encoje de hombros.-

Shoya: Pero si, es igualito.

Kei: Pues, se parece a ti, solo que este es muy nervioso y tímido con el público.

Tatsuya: Entonces, debe ser tu contraparte tímida. –Ve el video.- hasta canta igual que tú.

Yo-ka: Eso es imposible que cante igual que yo. –Mira con detenimiento el vídeo y se da cuenta en su voz parecida a la de el.-

Kei: Nada es imposible en realidad canta igual que tú, el mismo físico pero el cabello lo tiene castaño y tu lo tienes teñido. –Dijo mirando el video.- piel pálida, enano como tú.

Shoya: Miren en los comentarios te andan comparando con el. –Se puso a leer los comentarios del video.-

Yo-ka: Eso es ridículo, no hay nadie igual al Master de seguro debe ser un farsante que se hace pasar por mí, así de sencillo. –Dijo algo con molestia.-

Tatsuya: Admítelo es igual a ti, aunque digas que no. –Comento.- para empezar te da envidia ver alguien mejor que tú

Kei: Sería un buen reemplazo para ti, Yo-ka. –Bromeo.-

Shoya: Espero que tenga mejor humor que tú. –Dándole la razón a Kei y Tatsuya.-

Yo-ka: Déjense de tonterías eso nunca pasara en un millón de años. –De mal humor.-

Kei: El simple hecho es que te da envidia, por lo visto me imagino que humor tendría ya que tú eres muy impaciente por todo y de mal humor. –Se cruza de brazos.- Solo digo lo que pienso.

Tatsuya: El video se ha hecho viral por todo el mundo. –Viendo la millones reproducciones del aquel video.-

Shoya: Es por los BvB, ¿Pero qué significa eso? –Pregunto curioso.-

Yo-ka: Porque no se lo preguntas a ellos. –Dijo molesto.- están en aquella bolita de fans. –Señaló a los BvB.-

Voltean a ver atrás de ellos a una distancia lejana y tenía razón Yo-ka estaban con grupo de fans al parecer dando autógrafos, tomándose fotos con unas cuantas fans.

Shoya: ¿Son ellos? ¿Los BvB?

Tatsuya: Creo que sí.

Kei: Creo que son ellos ya que esa chica los mencionó. –Viendo a una chica gritando el nombre de la banda.-

Andy les sonreía a las chicas pero se fija en Yo-ka que se ve idéntico a su hermano, Zack.

Andy: Dios estoy viendo una persona idéntica a mi hermanito, Zack. –Les dijo a los chicos que miran a la misma dirección que Andy.-

Yo-ka mira a Andy y los dos se quedaron viendo entre sí, causando una incómoda tensión entre ellos.

CC: No es cierto. –Dijo al verlo.- esto es muy raro.

Ashley: Debe ser un imitador. -Dijo- además, ese tipo te Está viendo mucho.

Jake: Será un fan de tu hermano Andy, recuerda que se hizo popular con ese video donde canto.

Andy: Lo dudo. –Dijo pensando.-

Jinxx: Acuérdate que se volvió famoso tu hermano.

Andy: Es todo un Biersack mi hermanito me siento muy orgulloso de el. –Dijo con nostalgia.-

Jake: Okay, es único como el hermano mayor. –Dijo sonriendo.-

Con los Diaura.

Yo-ka: Esto es incómodo pero me está viendo raro ese pelinegro. –Desvía la mirada.- Parece que me vio como un bicho raro.

Shoya: ¿Deberíamos saludar? –Pregunto.-

Yo-ka: Ay, ustedes vayan yo me iré de aquí. –Suspira.-

Tatsuya: –Prende un cigarrillo.- mejor vámonos todos, ¿no? Al cabo que ya terminamos de hablar sobre nuestro álbum.

Yo-ka: Pues, vámonos. –Dijo bostezando.-

Christian observo que aquellos chicos ya se iban del local llama la atención de sus amigos para que dirijan la mirada hacia ellos nuevamente.

CC: Oigan, ya se van esos chicos.

Jake: De seguro se van porque Andy no le quita la mirada encima al chico ese.

Ashley: Hey Andy, porque no le preguntas como se llama en realidad, la verdad es idéntico a Zack. –Ahora toma la palabra el bajista.-

Jinxx: Deberíamos interrogar al chico o socializar con él por pura casualidad, ¿no creen? –Pregunta algo dudoso.- Además, sabríamos sí, es un fan de Zack.

CC: Apoyo la idea de Jinxx.

Jake: Mejor dejémoslo así.

Los cinco iban caminando hablando de otra cosa ya que se les hacía extraño encontrar una persona idéntica a Zack por aquí aunque ellos piensan que tal vez se trate de un fan por casualidad.

Andy: Recuerden que estamos aquí para hacer que las fans se las pasen de maravilla.

Ashley: Entonces vayamos con ellas a un bar.

Andy: No hay que ir al extremo Ash. –Le dijo mientras busca si cajetilla de cigarros y cuando lo encuentra ve que se le acabaron.- genial ya no tengo cigarrillos.

CC: Tampoco tengo. –Mira algún lado para comprar.-

Ashley: Esta bien, mejor vayamos a divertirnos en las tiendas con las fans, además tenemos tiempo.

Jake: De seguro las chicas sabrán donde venden los cigarrillos. –Dice ya que una multitud de chicas iban con ellos.-

CC: Entonces, ¿que esperamos? Vamos.


	4. Capitulo 4

Los BVB fueron guiados por las chicas japonesas hacia una tienda donde venden cigarrillos al entrar notaron que aquella banda estaba ahí dentro con unas personas tomándose fotos u autógrafos, los BVB pasaron a un lado de cierto vocalista sin que se diera cuenta los miembros de Diaura.

Tatsuya: chicos esperen me, voy a comprar algunos dulces para el camino. –Va corriendo al pasillo de los dulces donde estaban cerca los cigarros.-

Cerca del pasillo de los dulces Tatsuya compra algunos dulces para comérselos en el camino hasta que ve de reojo a los mismos chicos que veían a Yo-ka e escucha una conversación entendiendo lo poco que sabe en inglés.

Jake: Hey Andy, cuando terminemos de hacer los últimos conciertos regresaras por tu hermano para traerlo a Japón a pasar vacaciones contigo y con nosotros. –Le dice, ya que antes de venir les comento eso.-

Ashley: Para que conozca a su imitación o copia barata. -Se ríe.-

CC: Yo digo que ese chico es puro fracaso no ha de tener otra cosa que hacer y por eso está imitando a tu hermano, Andy.

Andy: Puede ser posible ese chico que se parece a mi hermano es muy sospechoso además el me ve de una extraña forma.

Tatsuya era rara vez que se enojaba pero realmente lo está haciendo así que siguió guardando silencio y escuchar más.

Jinxx: Desde que se hiso viral el video hablan mucho de tu hermano a comparación de ese chico. –Se cruzó de brazos.-

Jake: Tiene razón Jinxx lo comparan tanto por lo parecido que tiene pero debemos dejar claro que Zack es mucho mejor. –Dijo serio.- Debe tener algo de envidia al mirarte porque eres mucho mejor que ese renacuajo imitador.

Ashley: Además está mal teñido el pobre.

Tatsuya sólo golpeó algo llamando la atención de los chicos, los miro mal pero como se le dificultaba hablar en inglés sólo se limitó a mirarlos mal e irse con los chicos.

CC: Ese chico estaba con el imitador. -lo miran irse-

Ashley: Creen que haya escuchado todo lo que dijimos. –Les dijo.-

Jake: Cuanto apuestan que le dice al imitador lo que escucho de nosotros.

Andy: No apuesto, además creo que no habla inglés los japoneses son raros y tontos.

Ashley: Si, que son raros y tontos. –Riéndose.-

Los BVB compraron los cigarrillos para irse a otro lado, mientras tanto los Diaura esperaban a Tatsuya que regresara de comprar sus dulces.

Shoya: Espero que Tatsuya no demore en comprar dulces conociéndolo de seguro está comprando más de la cuenta. –Viendo a los demás.-

Kei: Debí haber ido con el para controlarlo y no comprara de más.

Tatsuya enojado regresa sin sus dulces y eso es demasiado raro.

Yo-ka: Ya has regresado. –Dijo y mira que no compro nada.- que no había dulces y por eso viene de malas.

Shoya: Lo más seguro es eso.

Tatsuya: No es eso... sólo.... olvídenlo.

Kei: No ahora nos dices, para que Tatsuya no compre dulces y este molesto es porque realmente paso algo.

Tatsuya: –Suspira con pesadez.- está bien, escuche a esa banda dijeron cosas muy malas de Yo-ka. –Les cuenta todo.- eso es lo que entendí de ellos.

Yo-ka: Me dijeron que soy un imitante de ese tal Zack. –Molesto.-

Shoya: Con qué razón no compraste tus dulces por andar escuchando la conversación de ellos. –Dijo suspirando.- Em... Yo-ka a dónde vas. –Ve que se va caminando muy enojado.- Kei has algo antes que pase algo peor.

Tatsuya: Creo que no debí a ver dicho nada sobre lo que escuche.

Kei: No es tu culpa Tatsuya iré hablar con él, nos vemos en mi casa en una hora.

Shoya: De acuerdo, nos veremos en una hora. –Dijo preocupado.- Yo-ka debe estar muy furioso por lo que nos contaste.

Tatsuya: Claro que sí, hasta yo me moleste.

Shoya: Al menos sabemos cómo se llama ese chico que se parece a Yo-ka. –Se queda pensando.- Así que ellos tienen planeado tener vacaciones en Japón trayendo al hermano de ese tal Andy.

Tatsuya: Así es. ¿Qué estás pensando, Shoya?

Shoya: Que tal si, esperamos que traigan al chico ese que se parece a Yo-ka para interrogarlo del porque son idénticos. –Dijo mirando a Tatsuya.- Que te parece, Tatsuya.

Tatusya: Si, me parece bien.

Shoya: Solo deberíamos esperar cuando lo traigan. –Dijo mirando a su amigo.- debemos decirle a Kei y Yo-ka sobre esto, de seguro estarán de acuerdo.

Tatsuya: Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa.

Mientras tanto con Kei y Yo-ka.

Kei: –Caminando aún lado de Yo-ka.- ¿Ya, estas mejor?

Yo-ka: Como podría estar mejor cuando viene unos tipos extranjeros diciendo que soy un imitador farsante de otro. –Dijo un poco frustrado.-

Kei: Se te podría quitar, si le demostramos quienes somos.

Yo-ka: No vale la pena que haga algo absurdo sólo por demostrar que no soy un farsante.

Kei: Creí que no dirías eso. –Le da unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.- anda vamos con los chicos a relajarnos.

Yo-ka: De acuerdo vayamos con ellos antes qué cambie de opinión.

Kei: Ya verás que te relajas.

Yo-ka: Eso espero.

Después que Kei y Yo-ka se fueron con los demás a la casa del guitarrista empezaron a charlar sobre el supuesto "Zack" que vendría con ellos al terminar los conciertos que tienen después vienen a vacacionar aquí en Japón.


	5. Capitulo 5

Los BVB hicieron su concierto normal se fueron del país cuando terminaron con el concierto volar a China y Corea para terminar sus últimos conciertos sin antes de decirle a su manager a que si les daba vacaciones a la banda ya que Andy le había prometido a su hermanito Zack llevarlo de vacaciones ya que nunca había salido del país hasta ahora.

El tour de BvB había terminado como se había planeado el manager de dicha banda les dio vacaciones a los chicos por su buen trabajo, Andy y los demás fueron a preparar sus maletas a sus casas al llegar Andy a casa se encuentra con Zack viendo una película de los Avengers en la sala.

Andy: Zack, hermano ya he regrese a casa. –Le dije alegre de ahí salen Amy y Chris contentos al recibir a su hijo.-

Zack: ¿Que me trajiste de Japón? –Corriendo como niño pequeño va a abrazarlo.-

Andy: –Le corresponde al abrazo y le enseña un boleto de Gotcharocka a lo que Zack se sorprende.- ¡Ta da! Me habías dicho que querías asistir a un concierto de esa banda, ¿no? Pues mira te compre el boleto.

Zack: ¡Eres el mejor! – Lo vuelve a abraza que ambos se caen al suelo.-

Amy: Por el amor de dios ustedes nunca cambian.

Chris: Es verdad amor. –Se ríe.-

Andy: Bueno, eso estuvo bueno así que ve preparando las maletas te llevare a vacacionar en Japón con los chicos ya pedí permiso. –En el suelo y mira a su madre.- mamá, llevare a Zack conmigo para que se divierta un poco en otro ambiente de todo modos ya se graduó de la universidad.

Amy: Cuídalo mucho Andy, sabes que tu hermano Zack no es como tu.

Andy: Me ofendes, mamá. –Dijo levantándose junto con su hermano.- sabes, que yo siempre lo cuidaré por ser mi hermanito menor. –Lo abraza.-

Zack se puso a sonreír porque su sueño se hizo realidad aparte que su primer sueño era cantar en un escenario y el segundo es ir a Japón una vez en su vida y conocer a sus ídolos.

Amy: Bueno será mejor que vayas a empacar y descansar.

Zack obedeció a su madre a empacar fue habitación muy feliz porque iría a un verdadero concierto con su amada banda favorita se sentía emocionado que empezó a tomar su ropa, su cepillo de dientes, desodorante, cepillo para peinar, sus accesorios, su cargadores, laptop, audífonos y por ultimo su preciado celular.

Al terminar bajo con su maleta lista su hermano Andy estaba comiendo algo ya que moría de hambre cuando lo ve bajar sonríe.

Andy: Mamá me entrego tu pasaporte lo tengo junto conmigo. –Sorbo un poco de té helado.- sólo término de comer y nos vamos con los demás.

Zack: Está bien, te espero.

Cuando terminó de comer tomaron su maletas y fueron con los demás que lo es estaban esperando en el aeropuerto compraron los boletos hacia su destino Zack estaba nervioso porque para el, sería su primera vez en un avión ya que no recuerda bien cuando era bebé viajó en uno para llegar a estados unidos desde su lugar de nacimiento, subieron a bordo al avión que se dirige a Japón.

Durante en el vuelo Jake, Jinxx estaban conversando, CC comía golosinas, Ashley veía su Facebook, Andy escuchaba música de los Kiss y por ultimo Zack dormía tranquilamente hasta que volvió a soñar con una persona idéntica a el, que le son reiría en cada momento. Él pensó que solo era un sueño pero cada vez se hacía más que un sueño tenía el presentimiento que tarde o temprano descubriría algo que marcaría su vida.

Zack: –Despierta y ve a Andy.- ¿Cuánto dormí?

Andy: Desde que salimos de estados unidos ya que te veía muy ansioso te dormiste. –Dijo mientras se quitaba sus audífonos.-

Zack: ¿En serio? Entonces cuanto falta para llegar a Japón.

Andy: Unas dos horas aproximadamente.

Zack: Está bien, iré al sanitario. –Se pone de pie para ir por el pasillo del avión.-

Ashley le habla Andy para que viera un mensaje que una fan le envió sobre una publicación hecha de Diaura que anunciaba un concierto en cierta prefectura donde ellos van a vacacionar.

Ashley: Oye Andy, mira lo que encontré. –Le da el celular de una publicación de Diaura.- Mira está ese chico que vimos la otra vez.

Andy: Es verdad es el. –Mira la publicación.- y eso que te interesa investigarlo.

Ashley: No me interesa sólo que una fan me mando un Twitter de esta banda que no sé cómo se llama.

Andy: Y, porque no le preguntas el nombre. –Se cruza de brazos.-

Ashley: ¿Tengo cara de saber japonés?

Andy: Escríbele en ingles de seguro debe saber nuestro idioma como para enviarte eso.

Ashley: Esta bien. –Hace lo que Andy le dijo.- Oh, esta más emocionada por haberle contestado que por mandarme este mensaje dice que se llama diora algo así. –Le muestra el mensaje.-

Andy: Así que Diora es un nombre muy extraño para una banda. –Dijo y mira el mensaje después le llega otro mensaje con caritas y símbolos raros.- deberás que está emocionada.

Ashley: Si, ya sabes que son medios raras las fans.

Andy: Si, muy raras de lo normal.

Zack regresa del baño hasta dirigirse a su lugar mira que su hermano y Ashley andaban conversando de algo.

Zack: De que me perdí. –Se sienta aún lado de Andy.-

Andy: De nada solo para pasar el tiempo mientras llegamos.

Después que las horas transcurrieron normalmente al fin habían llegado a su destino al aterrizar salieron del avión tomando sus maletas y se fueron a buscar un hotel. El hotel era uno lujoso para su gusto Zack estaba emocionado por dentro a ver Japón en persona los edificios altos, los anuncios de animes o música, las tiendas, etc. Caminaron un rato en las calles viendo a su alrededor los BvB visitaban tienda tras tienda, Zack vio un anuncio de su banda favorita sin fijarse choco con una persona muy pero muy distraída.

¿?: Fíjate por donde caminas. –Dijo un chico.-

Zack: Oh, lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó con aquel chico.-

¿?: ¡Qué demonios! –Se queda confundido al ver con la persona que choco.- estoy viendo alguien idéntico a mí.

Zack: –Observa bien al sujeto.- Debe ser una broma. –Dijo confundido al ver alguien idéntico a el.- ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?: Yo debería decirte lo mismo copia barata. –Se cruza de brazos.-

Zack: ¿Disculpa? Aquí la copia barata eres tú. Después de haber mi debut empezaron los fans maniacos y por lo visto me topé con uno. –Le da la espalda y empieza a caminar.-

¿?: ¿Yo? Una copia barata de ti, ja ja ja que gracioso tu eres un imitador mío yo empecé primero que tú.

Zack: ¿Quién rayos eres? No se ve que seas famoso como mi hermano.

¿?: Mi nombre es Yoshito Kawada pero todos me dicen Yo-ka y soy el vocalista de Diaura así que soy más famoso que tu hermano en Japón. –Se cruza de brazos muy molesto.- y, no me agrada que haya un imitador mío por las calles.

Zack: Oye yo no soy un imitador y tú sólo eres famoso en un sólo país. Cuando mi hermano es famoso a nivel mundial así que pelea con argumentos.

Yo-ka: Ya que te crees tanto por tu video ese porque no tomas mi lugar para el concierto de esta noche haciéndote pasar por mí o al menos que sea un cobarde. –Sonrió.-

Zack: –Empezó a enojarse.- dame tus canciones te demostrare de lo que soy capaz pero no me voy a maquillar como mujer como tu así que lo haré a mi modo.

Yo-ka: Que no te gusta maquillarte es una lástima te tienen que maquillar. –Se burló.-

Zack: Me maquillare a mi modo no como mujer como lo haces tú. –Se burla.-

Yo-ka: Bien, vayamos a mi casa te daré la lista de mis canciones así que sígueme clon. –Enojado ignoro lo que le dijo.-

Zack: Está bien. –Lo sigue.-

Yo-ka guiaba a Zack hacia su casa desviándose de camino para no encontrarse a los demás miembros de su banda aunque a Yo-ka se había sentido raro a ver alguien idéntico como si tuviera una conexión de con el mismo por parte de Zack no dijo nada pero ese tal Yo-ka aparece mucho en sus sueños hasta que se dio cuenta que tiene una conexión.


	6. Capitulo 6

Zack: Porque quieres que me haga pasar por ti.

Yo-ka: Quiero ver algo.

Zack: ¿Cómo qué? –Le pregunta no muy convencido.-

Yo-ka: Si, mis fans me reconocerán.

Zack: Parcialmente somos idénticos o solo quieres verme con pánico. –Dijo serio.-

Yo-ka: Ambas. –Entra a la casa y busca los papeles.- supongo que ya tienes experiencia cantando. –Se burla hasta encontrar los papeles y se los da en orden.- canta en este orden.

Zack: Son demasiadas canciones. –Mira todas las canciones.- me ves cara de profesional o, ¿que?

Yo-ka: Si, eres el hermano de un profesional supongo que su hermanito sería igual.

Zack: –Enojado.- lo haré porque quiero demostrar que soy mejor tú.

Yo-ka: Eso veremos, novato. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.-

Zack: Eres muy arrogante, ¿sabes?

Yo-ka: Y, tu muy puberto.

Zack: Ja ja ja, si como no. –Lo mira mal.-

Yo-ka: Bien, ahora aprende las canciones un profesional lo hace en tres horas.

Zack: Si, tanto te crees mucho hazlo por ti mismo.

Yo-ka: Eh hecho esto toda mi vida es hora que tú lo hagas y lo demuestres por ti mismo. O, ¿será que admites que eres un perdedor? ¿Que no puede hacer nada sin su hermano?

Zack: –Suspira.- te demostrare que un Biersack puede superarte por completo. –Harto de que se burlara de el a cada rato.- te haré tragar tus palabras.

Yo-ka: Pues, empieza de una vez que te quedan dos horas para el concierto.

Zack no tuvo de otra forma que aprenderse las canciones ya que el supuesto Yo-ka sólo lo estaba probando aun así decidió cantar, Yo-ka le dijo el lugar del concierto, el vestuario que usaría y los nombres de sus compañeros. Así que se fue a practicar las canciones para la hora del concierto.

Yo-ka: Bien, te llevaré a donde tengo que ir supuestamente yo. –Se pone una gorra y una sudadera con la capucha.- ¿Listo?

Zack: Y, ¿tu que harás?

Yo-ka: Al final del concierto lo sabrás.

Zack: Okay. –Se aprendió todas la canciones fue a vestirse e maquillarse aunque se sentía raro con tanto maquillaje en el rostro que le costaba un poco abrir los ojos.- [Cómo le hará con tanto maquillaje en la cara que pesa tanto] –pensó y mira el espejo.- [Realmente me parezco a él, pero como] –Vio entrar a los chicos según Yo-ka le mencionó que el que tiene un piercing debajo del labio es Kei, el que sonríe es Tatsuya y el que se ve serio es Shoya.-

Shoya: Hola Yo-ka hoy te ves muy serio de lo normal. –Le saludo.-

Tatsuya: De seguro está nervioso. –Alegre comiendo dulces.-

Kei: ¿Nervioso? –Voltea a ver a Zack que supuestamente es Yo-ka.- ¿Porque nervioso? Si hemos echo esto muchas veces.

Zack|Yo-ka: No estoy nervioso... Kei. –Dijo pero mira que se le quedan mirando.- [Dios me van descubrir que hago] –Pensó.-

Shoya: ¿Pasa algo? Pareces asustado o es como si no fueras tu.

Tatsuya: Pero claro que es el, lo reconocemos por el tatuaje de la banda de diaura que nos hicimos, ¿Verdad?

Zack|Yo-ka: Claro eso es más que obvio. –Dijo aunque realidad mentía.- [Dios nunca me digo que traía un tatuaje, este no es mi día] –Pensó.-

Tatsuya: ¿Lo ven? Es el. –Dijo cayendo recóndito a su mentira.- bien, ya es hora de salir.

Shoya se pone a aplaudir para después juntarse y salir.

Kei: –Le da unas palmaditas a Yo-ka que era Zack.- tu puedes no te pongas nervioso. –Sabía muy bien que ese no era Yo-ka pero prefirió no decirlo.-

Zack|Yo-ka: Entonces vamos a dar lo mejor. –Dijo más calmado.- [Que alivio no se dieron cuenta que no soy Yo-ka] –Pensó.-

Empezó el concierto Zack canto las canciones que Yo-ka le dijo mientras el seguía cantando las fans sin duda le llamaron Yo-ka o master. Cuando Zack miro a más a fondo estaba Yo-ka disfrazado observando el concierto. Kei sólo miraba curioso a Zack hasta que terminó el concierto regresaron los camerinos.

Tatsuya: Yo-ka, ¿estás bien? No hiciste los bailes de siempre.

Zack|Yo-ka: Este me dolían los pies y no pude hacerlos. –Traga saliva de nervios y mira la hora.- Estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir un poco. –Intentando huir de allí.-

Shoya: Estas seguro que te duelen los pies. –Se acerca.-

Kei: Yo-ka siempre nos decías que aunque estuviéramos enfermos daríamos todo de nosotros y más tú al ser el Master. –Se acerca más.- dinos ya, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste para cantar igual que Yo-ka?

Yo-ka abre de un sólo golpe pero aún estaba con el cubre bocas negro y un sombrero lo cual le cubría a lo que miro a un Zack nervioso, Yo-ka va con Zack lo toma de la muñeca y sale con el corriendo.

Kei: ¡Oye! ¡Espera! –Los siguen.-

Yo-ka sabía corriendo hasta que logra ocultarse de sus amigos cuando se aseguró que no los perseguían lo logra sacar del edificio e llevarlo a otro lado donde podrían conversar sin interrupciones alguno.

Zack: Gracias por aparecer antes que tus amigos me descubrieran. –Dijo recuperando la respiración de andar corriendo.- tus amigos son muy preguntones ya saben que no soy tu.

Yo-ka: Descuida es que ellos son mi familia y se preocupan por mí. –Hizo una pausa para después seguir hablando.- Además el único que tiene sospecha es Kei, te dije que actuaras tal cual como te enseñe.

Zack: Tus movimientos son raros y vergonzosos. –Dijo algo de vergüenza.- además, este maquillaje es demasiado.

Yo-ka: Es que es el estilo visual kei, jamás había visto ese estilo o una banda japonesa rockera.

Zack: No nunca he visto algo así en donde vivo no usan esa moda tan anticuada.

Yo-ka: Te mostraré algunas, ¿tienes donde quedarte? –Le pregunta.-

Zack: Me hospedo en un hotel con mi hermano y sus amigos.

Yo-ka: Bien, haremos un trato de acuerdo. –Lo observa.-

Zack: ¿Que clase trato? –Pregunta dudoso.-

Yo-ka: Quiero que tu estés en mi lugar como vocalista de Diaura te daré un empujoncito más del que ya tienes.

Zack: Pero uno de tus amigos sospecha sobre mí.

Yo-ka: Tienes que ser mañoso con el, por ejemplo retarlo es una opción útil.

Zack: Dices que debo retarlo así nada más.

Yo-ka: Si, un ejemplo es que yo le dije que no dejará su ropa interior sucia en el asiento del copiloto de su carro.

Zack: De acuerdo me hare pasar por ti... pero quiero que tú te hagas pasar por mi cuando necesites mi ayuda sabes que mi hermano podría sospechar que no estoy en el hotel. –Le dijo.-

Yo-ka: –Suspira.- De acuerdo lo hare solo porque no queremos que se den cuenta que cambiamos roles te ensañaré como actuar como yo y así no sospecharan en ti otra vez. –Le entrega un algodón y un frasco para desmaquillarse.-

Zack tomo el frasco con el algodón e empezó a desmaquillarse los ojos y la boca. Realmente no está acostumbrado a usarlo solo cuando su hermano Andy le pidió que se maquillara en la grabación de la película de Wretched and Divine: The story of the wild ones. Solo fue esa vez que utilizo aquel maquillaje para el, le era molesto tenerlo mucho tiempo ya que sus parpados le pesaban demasiado además se siente muy raro.

Zack: Te daré un consejo mi hermano Andy siempre es amigable conmigo, cuando me enfermo me mima tanto hasta hace lo imposible que este bien, de la nada hace fiestas siempre lo tumbo al suelo por diversión y en caso que sospeche algo sólo di algo que esté relacionado con Batman y dejara de sospechar. –Le dice a Yo-ka.- Digamos que su héroe favorito es Batman.

Yo-ka: ¿Batman? ¿Enserio le gusta? –Pregunto algo confundido.-

Zack: Si, tiene mucha cosas coleccionables de Batman hasta usa pijama de ese personaje.

Yo-ka: Eso es raro en el, bueno al tal grado que tenga una gran obsesión con un personaje.

Zack: Si, es bastante raro.

Yo-ka: Oh... –No sabía que decir.- En verdad no eres algún fan mío es que... Te pareces mucho a mí.

Zack: No ni siquiera sabía que estabas en una banda hasta que nos topamos hace rato. –Le dijo.- además es mi primera vez que vengo a Japón.

Yo-ka: ¿Seguro?. Se me hace increíble. –Observa los mismos rasgos faciales.-

Zack: De que nos parecemos tanto.

Yo-ka: Si, es como si fuéramos gemelos.

Zack: ¿Gemelos? –Pregunto confundido.-

Yo-ka: Si, como gemelos no te parece.

Zack se sentía extraño al mirar a Yo-ka pero no quería decirle que en sus sueños el aparece como tratando de decirle algo así que desvía la mirada. Yo-ka al darse cuenta dejo de hablar sobre ese tema e empezó a contarle como debería actuar en el concierto su forma de comportarse ante a sus compañeros aunque Shoya y Tatsuya son fáciles de mentirles porque son muy ingenuos pero con Kei, le enseño como actuar ya que el, siempre sospecha por cualquier cosa. Cuando le enseño todo lo que debe ser descubrió algo en común con Zack, de que su cumpleaños es el 31 de octubre al que suyo. Zack le dio la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaba por si, cambiaban los roles.


	7. Capitulo 7

Durante la llegada de BVB junto con Zack a Japón donde miles de fanáticas se reunieron al ver a sus ídolos se dieron cuenta que Zack es demasiado idéntico al vocalista de Diaura, muchas de ellas le pedían autógrafos por aquel video que ellas vieron por internet realmente canta como un verdadero ángel y tenerlo en persona les fascinaba a las chicas tener al hermano de Andy.

Todo iba tranquilo Zack esperaba paciente el concierto de Gotcharocka al saber que su hermano lo llevo junto con él, a vacacionar y más en un lujoso e costoso hotel. Esperaría con ansias estos 18 días que quedan para el concierto tan desesperado empezó a escribir en su diario que siempre lleva consigo mismo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro con Yo-ka se encontraba en su casa cuando Kei llega a su casa para hablar con el sobre sobre el anterior concierto donde el sospecha que su amigo no llego al concierto sino que otra persona tomo su lugar.

Kei: Yo-ka, debo hablar contigo urgentemente. –Le dijo al verlo en el sofá viendo la televisión.-

Yo-ka: ¿Y, que es? -Pregunto tranquilo mirando la television.-

Kei: Donde estuviste cuando presentamos el concierto en estas dos semanas pasadas. –Le dice con seriedad.-

Yo-ka: –Lo mira por unos segundos y después vuelve a ver la televisión.- ¿De qué hablas? Estuve ahí todo el tiempo.

Kei: No mientas tu no estabas ahí. –Dijo mirándolo.- ¿Quién era esa persona que se hizo pasar por ti?

Yo-ka: Kei... –Apaga la televisión y le pone atención completamente.- ¿En verdad? –Dijo incrédulo.- Kei ese día fui yo. ¿Porque no me crees?

Kei: Entonces porque no bailaste en el concierto como siempre lo haces actuabas muy nervioso cuando llegaste al camerino porque según te dolían los pies y inventaste una excusa que debías dormir.

Yo-ka: –No aguanta la risa y ríe.- como siempre, nunca puedo mentirte. –Se acerca a el.- prometes no decirle a nadie de lo que te contare. –El asiente.- está bien, resulta que me topé con el hermano del vocalista de la banda BVB.

Kei: Espera te encontraste con ese chico que se parece a ti. –Sorprendido.- porque no me dijiste antes.

Yo-ka: Quería que fuera una sorpresa. –Se encoge de hombros.- como te decía quería humillarlo pero me ganó más la curiosidad que hice que cambiaremos los roles.

Kei: ¡¿Qué hiciste, que?! –Le grita.- Si te descubren que te hiciste pasa por él, su hermano se dará cuenta.

Yo-ka: Oye tranquilo Kei, no es para tanto quiero saber de Zac. ¿Porque soy tan parecido a el? Porque tenemos el mismo día de nacimiento por eso quiero saber y voy a investigarlo. Es por eso que cambiamos de roles, además de que el tendrá experiencia en un escenario nadie se dará cuenta nadie excepto tu.

Kei: Cumple el mismo día. –Curioso.- sospechas de ese tal Zack que quieres investigar un poco.

Yo-ka: Así es, y que mejor hacerme pasar por el.

Kei: De seguro te descubren los demás miembros de esa banda que no eres ese tal Zack.

Yo-ka: Ya tengo todo bajo control Kei, no te preocupes por mi.

Kei: Si, tú lo dices Yo-ka. –Dijo suspirando.- Dentro de cuatro días hay un evento y supongo que Zack tomara tu lugar. –El asiente.-

Cuando Kei supo la razón que su compañero actuaba medio raro era porque esa persona no era Yo-ka sino que era ese tal Zack aunque le pareció algo tonto que Yo-ka se hiciera pasar por Zack hasta el modo de investigar algo que según dijo que se le hacía curioso.

Pasaron los cuatro días Yo-ka se comunicó con Zack habría un evento junto con Gotcharocka y que actuará lo más tranquilo posible ya que le había dicho Zack que es su banda favorita a parte que Kei le ayudaría comportarse como Yo-ka.

Mientras Yo-ka se hacía pasar por Zack de puro milagro Andy y los chicos no se dieron cuenta que no era Zack antes de que fuera al concierto se encontraba en el lujoso hotel donde se hospedan como quería investigar un poco por lo parecido a Zack busco en su maleta algún inicio de información miro un libro así que lo tomo para darle un vistazo. Hojeo el libro con curiosidad algunas cosas le gustaban a el, se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas en común. Lo que descubrió fue que le gusta la soda de melón, es muy impaciente, come muy rápido, se resfría muy rápidamente, toca la guitarra y adora a los animales.

Yo-ka: [Tenemos lo mismo en común] –Pensó, hasta que cambia la página y lee lo siguiente.- "Hace poco descubrí que no soy hijo biológico de Amy y Chris. Siempre supuse que no me parecía a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera de mi hermano Andy, una vez les pregunté porque no me parecía a ellos. Me dijeron que fui adoptado por ellos porque mi verdadera familia no podrían cuidar de mí y me dieron en adopción. Siempre quise saber quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres hasta que mi madre adoptiva me dio una foto de mi madre". –Yo-ka no sabía que decir en ese momento así que decidió seguir leyendo hasta que una fotografía cae al suelo el la toma y mira la foto se queda en shock.-

Andy le hablo a Zack desde la puerta para avisarle que se le hace tarde el concierto que el iria al no dar señales entra al cuarto de Zack lo ve mirando una foto.

Andy: ¡¡Zack!! ¿Qué haces? Llevo horas hablándote pero ni siquiera me respondiste.

Yo-ka|Zack: Disculpa hermano sólo miraba esta foto que me dio mamá. –Guarda la foto en el diario.-

Andy: Oh, a pesar de que eres adoptado sabes que eres mi verdadero hermano. –Se acerca a el y lo abraza.-

Yo-ka|Zack: –Le corresponde al abrazo.- es verdad, hermano.

Andy se separó del supuesto Zack para decirle que llegara tarde a ver a su ídolo mientras el irá con los chicos a un bar. Yo-ka siguió la corriente para dirigirse hacia el concierto vistiendo una sudadera negra con capucha, un cubre bocas y unos lentes oscuros para no ser descubierto. Aun pensaba sobre la foto que vio sin duda aquella persona es su madre pero estaba confundido.

Ashley y los demás se fueron a un bar cercano mientras el supuesto Zack se va al concierto en búsqueda de su confiable amigo, Kei. A decirle lo que había descubierto en aquel diario.

Kei: –Mira a Yo-ka entrar.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunta.-

Yo-ka: Necesito hablar contigo, Kei. –Dijo llevándolo a otro lugar y se asegura que nadie los viera.- Descubrí algo sobre Zack. –Se quita el cubre bocas y los lentes negros.-

Kei: Y, ¿que fue? –Pregunto curioso.-

Yo-ka: Encontré su diario y me di cuenta que tenemos las mismas cosas de común. –Dijo seriamente.- además descubrí que fue adoptado por esa familia porque sus verdaderos padres no podían cuidar de el. –Lo mira.- y me encontré una foto al verla pude ver que era m...mi ma...madre... –Dijo tartamudeando.- Z...zack es mi h...hermano ge...gem...elo. –Se le resbalan una cuantas lágrimas.-

Kei: –Sorprendido.- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Yo-ka: Si, realmente en la foto es mi madre y la razón que se parezca a mi es porque es mi gemelo.

Kei: Para estar seguros tienes que hacer una prueba de ADN y así verificar que son hermanos de sangre.

Yo-ka: Cómo supones que lo haga de seguro no quera hacerse la prueba y me dirá que estoy loco.

Kei: –Piensa un poco.- el otro día supe que se puede hacer la prueba con las uñas, cabello y la sangre. –Le dice y después lo mira.- Solo debemos hacer que nuestras estilistas nos hagan ese favor.

Yo-ka: Es mejor que tomen algún cabello de Zack cuando lo vayan a peinar ya que se hace pasar por mí. –Dijo llamando la atención de Kei.-

Kei: Ya le diré eso a las estilistas.

Yo-ka: Bien. –Se cruza de brazos.- Tatsuya y Shoya aún no se dan cuenta que no soy yo.

Kei: Ya sabes cómo son muy distraídos que ni cuenta se dieron que Zack tomo tu lugar al ser idénticos.

Yo-ka: Tan distraídos que no se dan cuenta de nada me lo suponía de ellos y el manager se dio cuenta o no.

Kei: Creo que no se ha dado cuenta. –Dijo recargado en una pared.-

Yo-ka: Vaya entonces nadie se dio cuenta de ese detalle realmente piensan que soy yo.

Kei: De hecho. –Mira a los lejos al mánager que al parecer lo buscaba para que fuera al camerino a vestirse y maquillarse.- bien iré a que me maquillen veré si puedo conseguir el cabello.

Yo-ka: Espero que consigas el cabello, estaré por ahí sin ser visto.

Se va a otro lugar donde nadie lo viera ni siquiera su manager o del staff o sino se darían cuenta que Zack es un impostor hasta que choca con Jui.

Yo-ka: Jui, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto.-

Jui: Yo-ka. –Le observa que lleva una sudadera negra con capucha, un cubre boca y lentes oscuros.- Iba a saludarte. ¿Y, que haces vestido así? No se supone que estarías con tu vestimenta y tu maquillaje.

Yo-ka: –Suspira derrotado.- Me has cachado Jui, te diré algo pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

Este solo asintió y puso atención a lo que Yo-ka iba a decir.

Yo-ka: Veras cambie mi rol a una persona idéntica a mí, para que ganara experiencia en una banda has visto un video donde aparece un chico que tiene las mismas rasgos faciales con mi persona. –Le mira y contesto con un ¨Si¨.- Digamos, el chico cuyo nombre se llama Zack tomo mi lugar en este concierto así que yo me hago pasar por el, por un trato que hicimos.

Jui: Espera me estás diciendo que cambiaste el rol con ese chico solo para que ganara experiencia en un concierto y tu tomaras su lugar. ¿Cómo porque? –Le pregunta sin entender bien lo que dijo.-

Yo-ka: Tengo curiosidad sobre Zack por parecerse tanto a mí, que quise investigar un poco de su vida así que yo finjo ser el cuándo toma mi lugar. –Explicando su situación.- Además, siento una conexión con el, aunque quiero confirmar algo que descubrí.

Jui: ¿Qué has descubierto sobre Zack? –Pregunta con tanta curiosidad.- Anda, dime.

Yo-ka: Esta bien, descubrí algo sobre Zack que es adoptado pero me llamo la atención una fotografía que se cayó de su diario al verla vi a mi madre. –Jui se sorprendió.-

Jui: Espera, entonces Zack es tu hermano gemelo. –Yo-ka asintió.- Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, entonces que harás al respecto le dirás que eres su hermano o buscaras pruebas.

Yo-ka: Le dije a Kei que tomara un poco de su cabello para hacer una prueba de ADN y saber qué relación tiene conmigo ya sea mi hermano o no es nada de mi familia. –Le comento.-

Jui: No te preocupes también ayudare a conseguir una muestra de ADN. –Le dijo.-

Yo-ka y Jui se pusieron a hablar sobre este tema mirando a todos lados que no hubiera personas conocidas y escucharan la conversación hasta que Yo-ka le comento a Jui que Zack lo admiraba a lo que el vocalista de Gotcharocka nunca pensó que tendría un fan que se pareciera a Yo-ka según lo que el le conto a el. Asi que actuaría normalmente con Zack que se hace pasar por el vocalista de Diaura aunque se hacía una idea que no sabe nada al respecto sobre esto,

Zack se encontraba poniéndose el vestuario con los demás chicos, realmente estaba ganando experiencia en un concierto aún que ni siquiera el bajista y el baterista no se daban cuenta que no es Yo-ka. Todo iba normal llegó Kei para maquillarse mirando de reojo a Zack se dirigió con los estilistas diciéndole que cuando le tocará a "Yo-ka" si les podrían tomar un poco de cabello, los estilistas no entendieron del porque hasta que Kei les dijo la verdad, ellos sorprendidos miraron de reojo al supuesto Yo-ka y ellos asintieron en tomar un poco de cabello y guardar el secreto que Kei les reveló en ese entonces.


	8. Capitulo 8

Cuando le toco a ¨Yo-ka¨ en maquillarse las estilistas le lograron sacar un poco de cabello guardándolo en una bolsita de plástico sin que Zack se diera cuenta de lo que le hicieron al terminar con el, siguió Shoya al último Tatsuya. Kei recibió un mensaje del original Yo-ka diciéndole que le conto esto a Jui el vocalista de Gotcharocka todo lo ocurrido y que también ayudaría a investigar a Zack.

Con éxito las estilistas le entregaron a Kei la bolsita donde traía el cabello de Zack se lo llevo a Jui para que se lo diera a Yo-ka ya que les tocaba tocar en el escenario y al último seria Gotcharocka asi que le daría la oportunidad de darle a Yo-ka el cabello de Zack.

Kei: –Responde el mensaje de Yo-ka. - "Eso suena genial, yo tengo el cabello de Zack."

Yo-ka: –Escondido para que los del staff no lo vieran lee el mensaje y le escribe.- "Cuando veas a Jui dale el cabello para que lo de y puedas ir al concierto"

Kei: "De acuerdo, ¿por dónde está?'' –Pregunto en el mensaje.-

Yo-ka: "Dijo que estaría en su camerino" –Se lo manda.-

Kei: ''De acuerdo, iré con el de inmediato" –Guarda el teléfono y se va a buscar a Jui.-

Jui y los demás miembros se encontraban en su camerino jugando a las cartas mientras Diaura diera su presentación.

Kei: –Entra y ve a Jui.- Hey, Jui. ¿Qué tal?

Jui: Es bueno verte Kei, listo para tu presentación. –Alejándose de los miembros que jugaban para acercarse a Kei.- Yo-ka me contó sobre ese chico que supone que es su hermano gemelo.

Kei: Así es, me dijo Yo-ka que te lo diera. –Le da la bolsa.-

Jui: Yo se lo daré por ti. –Tomando la bolsa.- Con este cabello sabremos si son hermanos o no. –Comento.-

Kei se despidió de Jui porque le tocaba tocar así que se fue rápidamente para no recibir un regaño del manager que lo esperaba detrás del escenario. Durante en el concierto Yo-ka observaba el concierto sin duda alguna es como si se viera en un espejo las fans gritaban demasiado aunque nadie se había dado cuenta que Zack no era el verdadero Yo-ka todas pensaban que era el Master.

Cuando el concierto se terminó salieron del escenario sin embargo; Zack se veía sudoroso de haber cantado unas cuantas canciones que Yo-ka le dijo que cantara se dio cuenta que en el pasillo veía a los miembros de Gotcharocka al escenario ya que les tocaba a ellos, con muchos nervios no sabía que decir tenerlos en persona ya iba hacer una locura pero Kei lo detuvo antes que el revelara que no era Yo-ka en realidad hasta que se aguantó las ganas y retomo el rol de Yo-ka. Kei recibió un mensaje de Yo-ka citándolo en un lugar que sólo ellos conocen y que ninguna persona sabe.

Kei: –Llega al sitio acordado y mira a Yo-ka esperándolo.- Y, bien. –Le habla.-

Yo-ka: Y, bien que. –Dijo, sin entender.- Oh, te refieres a la prueba bueno aún no la llevo a que la examinen para ver si es mi hermano de sangre. –Dijo colocó una mano es su mentón.- me quede viendo el concierto y debo admitir que Zack es mucho mejor que yo, las gumin piensan que soy yo. –Hace pucheros.-

Kei: –Le da golpecitos a Yo-ka.- Mira, Yo-ka tú sigues siendo el mejor sólo porque Zack es nuevo el hace otras cosas el improvisa para llamar la atención.

Yo-ka: Me ofendes, Kei. Dejaré que Zack se quede en el puesto ya que es mejor improvisando que yo. –Se hace el ofendido.-

Kei: –Observa a Yo-ka.- ambos sabemos que eres el mejor sólo te falta algo más.

Yo-ka: Ya con eso dijiste todo. –Ofendido.-

Kei: Deja de hacerte el dramático ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Yo-ka: Bien dejaré de ser "dramático." –Dijo entre comillas.-

Kei: –Suspira.- necesitas unas vacaciones porque se ve que estas agotado.

Yo-ka: ¿Vacaciones? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto confundido.- me encuentro muy relajado sin la necesidad de trabajar.

Kei: Entonces has que las Gumin's griten como cuando lo hace Zack. –Lo regaña.-

Yo-ka: Quieres que llame la atención de las gumin's con el método de ser un dictador y mostrarles quien manda. –Haciendo una nota mental de las cosas que hará.-

Kei: Claro que si, sólo no vayas a exagerar.

Yo-ka: Ya veremos Kei. –Sonríe maliciosamente.- y, bien donde quedó Zack de seguro se quedó a ver el concierto de Gotcharocka, ¿no? –Pregunto.-

Kei: Así es. –Afirmó.- aunque Jui trata de no mostrar que Zack es Zack ya que él, se emocionó demasiado al tenerlo cerca pero lo detuve.

Yo-ka: Espero que no muera de emoción cuando le diga que Jui sabe que el tomó mi lugar. –Dijo tocándose las sienes.-

Kei: Creo que aún no lo sabe sino es capaz de arruinarlo todo.

Yo-ka: ¿Porque? –Pregunto, ya que se daba una idea de lo que dirá Kei.-

Kei: Porque se ve la intención en tan solo verle los ojos es como si fuera tu pero más complicado.

Yo-ka: Demonios, debo sacarlo de ahí antes que lo arruine todo y que los del staff descubran todo.

Kei: Vamos te ayudó.

Yo-ka se volvió a colocar el cubre bocas y los lentes oscuros para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Zack mirando el concierto como un niño pequeño. Kei siguió a Yo-ka para que nadie lo descubriera. Zack miraba el concierto con emoción cuando salió del escenario miro a Jui acercarse eso lo emocionó tanto que quería acercarse como todo un fan pero Kei lo detuvo a tiempo.

Kei sólo vigilaba a Zack para que no se escapara y se le ocurriera delatarse el mismo. Aunque Yo-ka queriendo llamar la atención de Zack pero le era inútil ya que estaba más enfrascado viendo el concierto.

Yo-ka: Zack... –Intenta llamar su atención pero estaba emocionado.-

Kei: –Se acerca al Master.- ¿Quieres que lo saquemos de aquí?

Yo-ka: Solo dile que no se le ocurra revelar que no soy yo. –Le dice, despacito porque había personas del staff cerca.-

Kei: Creo que es mejor llevarlo a otro lugar. –Dijo dándole una idea.-

Yo-ka: Buen punto, tráelo ya después le digo a Jui que venga.

Kei: Bien, nos vemos en el camerino. –Dijo llego hacia Zack.- Oye Zack, será mejor irnos.

Zack: Eh, pero porque. –Hizo una cara de cachorro abandonado.-

Kei: Tenemos que hacer algo así que ven y sígueme. –Le comento para dar marcha donde se encontraba Yo-ka escondido alejado de los demás.- te conseguiré un autógrafo así que camina.

Zack resignado empezó a caminar con el guitarrista a un lugar apartado de los demás eso hiso que lo confundiera tanto realmente iban directo a un lugar desolado hasta que se le vino muchas ideas en su mente. Qué tal, ¿que lo llevaría a su tumba? ¿Sería golpeado? O, lo azotarían. Muchas cosas pasaban en su cabeza hasta que interrumpieron sus pensamientos mirando al verdadero vocalista disfrazado de normalmente, para su punto de vista traía una sudadera negra con capucha, un cubre boca y unos lenes oscuros.

Zack: Al menos regresare ser yo mismo. –Dijo llegando con Yo-ka.- Supongo, ¿Qué cambiaremos? Yo un simple chico desafortunado y tu un famoso vocalista.

Yo-ka: ¿Desafortunado? Para nada solo estoy aquí porque tu hermano piensa que estás viendo el concierto, pero si insistes en cambiar lo haremos, te ves desanimado, Zack. ¿Porque? –Le pregunta aunque sabía la respuesta- Oh... por cierto, tu hermano se fue a una fiesta con sus raros amigos.

Zack: Porque cierta persona me saco de ahí. –Dijo frustrado.- por eso estoy desanimado. –Suspiro y escucha que su hermano se fue a una fiesta.- creo que será mejor irme al hotel.

Kei: –Observa a Yo-ka que hace una mueca.- Y, ¿porque no vienes con nosotros dos? Para que pasen un buen rato con nosotros después de todo debes disfrutar un poco tu estancia.

Zack: Y, porque debería ir con ustedes. –Dijo viéndolos.-Sé que estoy de vacaciones y eso.

Yo-ka: Em... porque quiero presentarte a alguien que quizás será de tu agrado. –Intentando convencerlo.-

Kei: Incluso, puedes hacerte amigo de esa persona que quiere presentarte Yo-ka.

Zack: Y, ¿Quién es esa persona? –Les pregunta.-

Yo-ka: En cuestión de tiempo lo conocerás, Zack. –Observo a Zack impaciente.- bueno ya. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Zack: Irme al hotel antes que mi hermano llegue. –Dijo serio.- ¿porque?

Yo-ka: Ah, porque... no se... pensé que quería ir a tomar algo... Ya sabes... conocernos más.

Zack: Sabes no me gusta tomar pienso que alcoholizarse es volverte más estúpido. –Se cruza de brazos.- además, porque me quieres conocer más no entiendo, ¿por qué?

Yo-ka: Oh... digamos que quiero conocer al chico que se hiso pasar por mí, y nadie se dio cuenta que no era yo mismo.

Zack: En primera tú me obligaste hacerlo desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en la calle.

Yo-ka: No te reusaste en hacerte pasar por mi durante estos días o no. –Comento cruzándose de manos.- Además, has ganado experiencia con mi banda.

Zack: Porque insistes que lo haga. -Kei sólo miraba su conversación al parecer se estaban peleando sobre eso.- Yo mismo hubiera sacado experiencia sin tu ayuda por cierto.

Yo-ka: Aja como tu digas. –Suspiro mirándolo.-

Zack: Me incómoda llevar mucho maquillaje en la cara y vestirme de payaso. –Sonríe malévolo, Kei sólo se rio por el comentario de Zack.-

Yo-ka: Mira quien lo dice, el chico que está en la sombra de su hermano mayor que por cierto el chico parece suicida y emo lo cual una copia barata del visual kei.

Zack: Copia barata serán ustedes que parecen payasos de circo usando raros atuendos. –Molesto.- además, mi hermano es mejor que tú, porque el si sale del país y no como tú que se la mantiene en su país.

Yo-ka: Y, ¿eso que? Puede ser conocido mundial pero no lo aman en su propio país por eso debe ir de vagabundo de lugar en lugar.

Zack: Claro que sí, lo aman es mucho más querido en estados unidos y el resto del mundo. –Molestó hasta explotar.- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy de aquí así que no me pidas hacerme pasar por ti, sabes prefiero no haberte conocido. –Deja a Yo-ka sin palabras y se va de ir inmediatamente.-

Kei observó cómo se fue corriendo Zack muy enojado antes de hablarle así a Yo-ka.

Kei: Vaya Yo-ka, sí que las regado. –Dijo viéndolo.-

Yo-ka: Me creías que me dolió más por lo que dijo a lo último que por lo demás. –Dijo aún sorprendido.-

Kei: Te creo amigo. –Se cruza de brazos.- entonces, ¿qué harás?

Yo-ka: Seguir con el plan. –Dijo observando la muestra de su cabello.-

Kei: Aún seguirás en averiguar si es tu hermano gemelo. –Dijo mirándolo.- al menos ya se te acabo tus vacaciones. –Se río.-

Yo-ka: Si, pero tengo a alguien que puede hacer me el favor de saber si es mi gemelo o no.

Kei: ¿Y, quien te hará el favor? –Le pregunta.-

Yo-ka: Yuu. –Dijo con simpleza.-

Kei: Porque sería Yuu, sabes el en que te ayudará. –Confundido.-

Yo-ka: Oh si... así que... manos a la obra.


	9. Capitulo 9

Saca tu teléfono buscando el número de su amigo Yuu para marcar espera que el conteste hasta que escucha su voz.

Yuu: Hola Yo-ka, ¿Cómo has estado? -Le contesto para luego preguntarle.-

Yo-ka: Hey, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal estas tú?

Yuu: Estoy bien, no me quejo.

Yo-ka: Tengo un favor que pedirte. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos está noche en el bar de siempre? –Le pregunto.-

Yuu: Ok, te espero en el bar entonces.

Yo-ka: Claro te espero ahí lo más pronto posible, amigo.

Yuu cuelga la llamada para tomar una chaqueta, su billetera y sale para irse a bar. En otra parte Zack furioso por las palabras que Yo-ka le dijo de su hermano mayor se fue hacia donde estaba los BVB.

Ellos se encontraban en un bar a un pocas cuadradas donde se ubicaba el hotel, todos bebían como locos a excepción de Andy que se encontraba fumando mientras observaba a Ashley ligarse una chica en la barra. Todo iba bien hasta que Zack entra al dichoso bar buscando con la mirada a su hermano.

Andy hace un movimiento con su mano derecha para que su hermano lo viera, una vez que Zack lo ve se dirige hacia el.

Andy: Hermano, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –Le pregunta inhalando el humo del cigarrillo.-

Zack: Si te lo digo te enojarías conmigo o no me creerías nada. –Muy serio.-

Andy: Al parecer es serio lo que me dirás. –Le presta atención- ¿Qué pasó?

Zack: Em... bueno... –Nervioso.- me hice pasar por un vocalista... aunque no quería hacerlo... pero ese chico me insistió tanto... que tomara su rol... y... el tomaría el mío... –Andy tenía una cara de pocos amigos así que Zack le dijo todo esperando un regaño de su parte.- Eso fue lo paso aunque has estado hablando con él, porque fingía ser yo. –Dijo y después les dice.- pero... el hablo mal de ti y me moleste mucho que le dije que no seguiría tomando su lugar y le dije que me gustaría no haberlo conocido así que me fui a buscarte. –Baja la mirada.-

Andy: Oh, Zack. –Lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza sólo siempre solía hacer lo desde pequeños.- no te preocupes, no vale la pena que tú te rebajes a su nivel. –Le sonríe.- pero yo sí. –Se pone de pie todo tosco y toma su chaqueta.- ¿dónde está el muy maldito infeliz?

Zack: La verdad cuando discutí con él estaba en el concierto con su guitarrista pero no sé si sigue allí o ya se fue. –Dijo, observando que su hermano apago el cigarrillo.-

Andy: llévame con el.

Zack: Que te lleve con él. –Dijo algo curioso.- pero sino se encuentra en ese lugar, ¿qué harás?

Andy: Lo buscaré yo mismo. –Dijo decidido.-

Zack: Dudo que lo encuentres hermano es muy escurridizo según me dijo eso el guitarrista que suele desaparecerse. –Dijo saliendo del bar pero son detenidos por Jake.-

Jake: ¿Qué pasa, Zack y Andy? Ya se van. –Les pregunta.-

Andy: Si Jake, ahora volvemos esperemos no tardar tanto.

Jake sólo asiente y vuelve con los demás. Zack se fue con su hermano en búsqueda de Yo-ka aunque el se había ido al bar donde se encontraba Yuu esperándolo.

Zack: Ya ni está aquí debió irse con sus amigos a otra parte.

Andy: Si, que es escurridizo este tipo. –Viendo para todos lados por si lograba verlo.-

Zack: Vamos no vale la pena como dices hermano.

Andy: Buen, para la próxima le irá peor. –Dijo yéndose con Zack aunque Tatsuya y Shoya estaban escondidos ahí y los vieron.-

Ambos hermanos se retiraron del lugar siendo observados por las personas que aún estaban en los pasillos. A lo que el bajista e baterista salieron de su escondite.

Shoya: Tatsuya vistes eso. –Le dijo.-

Tatsuya: Si. Porque ese chico querrá estar aquí.

Shoya: Ni idea pero venía con ese vocalista.

Tatsuya: Pero ese chico es igual al master. –Recuerda algo.- incluso está usando su reloj favorito.

Shoya: El reloj de Yo-ka lo tiene ese chico. –Alterado.- de seguro se lo robo debemos quitárselo.

Tatsuya: –Piensa.- a lo mejor se las dio Yo-ka.

Shoya: Eh... ¿de qué hablas? –Le pregunta.-

Tatsuya: Recuerdas, ¿cuándo Kei miraba mucho a Yo-ka? Que por cierto estaba actuando raro.

Shoya: Em... si lo recuerdo que tiene eso que ver.

Tatsuya: ¿Crees que Yo-ka haya cambiado de lugar con ese chico? –Le pregunto.-

Shoya: Ya que lo mencionas a la mejor si, porque hace rato que paso Jui no sé si vistes a Yo-ka muy emocionado en tenerlo sólo que Kei quien sabe que le dijo.

Tatsuya: Es raro que Yo-ka actúe así si siempre hablamos con los chicos y hoy no lo hiso.

Shoya: Si es cierto, pero no le dirigió palabra a Jui aunque se veía ansioso como si quería gritar.

Tatsuya: Está raro, ¿no crees?

Shoya: Si, que lo está deberíamos decirle a Kei.

Tatsuya: Vamos, de seguro está en el bar siempre va ahí cuando terminamos un concierto.

Shoya: Ya que lo dices no nos avisó que se iría a un bar y nos dejó aquí solos. –Dijo haciendo un puchero.-

Tatsuya: Es verdad, vamos por helado y sake.

Shoya: Primero vamos por el helado y luego por lo otro. –Dijo tomando sus cosas para irse.-

Shoya y Tatsuya se fueron por el helado que tanto quería Tatsuya al terminarlo fueron hacía el bar donde estaban Kei y Yo-ka. Al llegar los encontraron junto con Yuu y lo saludaron.

Los recién llegados se sentaron hasta que hablaron de algo que les saco de onda a los dos chicos, sobre el supuesto "Zack".

Kei: Y, bien nos podrías hacer ese favor, Yuu.

Yuu: Está bien, chicos ya que mi tía es una doctora puede hacerlo para sacarte de duda, Yo-ka.

Yo-ka: Gracias, Yuu enserio eres de gran ayuda. –Dijo suspirando.- realmente me quiero sacar de duda sobre si es mi hermano o no.

Tatsuya y Shoya fueron completamente ignorados por sus amigos mientras ellos hablaban solo se dedicaban a molestar a cierto líder de la banda para que les diera atención, sin embargo Shoya le mando un mensaje a Kei diciendo:

¨Kei como te gusta ignorándonos tanto Tatsuya y yo tenemos una noticia desde que nos abandonaste en los camerinos, esa es que vimos al chico que se parece al master acompañado del vocalista de esa banda estadounidense¨.

Kei: –Lee el mensaje y después ve a Shoya.- cómo está eso de que Zack fue a verlos explícame.

Tatsuya: ¡Vaya! Hasta que nos pones atención ahora.

Shoya: ¡Hurra! –Dijo, sarcástico.- bueno, tu nos abandonaste en los camerinos así que íbamos saliendo cuando los vimos con un pelinegro que tenía una cara de pocos amigos así que nos escondimos hasta que se fueron. –Dijo y Yuu y Yo-ka los tomaron en cuenta para escuchar lo que dijo.-

Tatsuya: Y, vaya que estaba de malas ese pelinegro. –Dijo recordando su expresión.-

Shoya: Aún que dijo algo que no entendí nada.

Kei: ¿Puedes amenos recordar que dijo? –Preguntó esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros.-

Tatsuya: El pelinegro dijo algo como "es muy escurridizo" y el otro dijo "que no valía la pena" eso entendí de ellos. –Comento.-

Yo-ka: Se veía demasiado enojado el pelinegro. –Dijo metiéndose en la conversación.-

Shoya: Bastante se veía como si quisiera golpearte o hacerte añicos.

Kei:–Mira a Yo-ka.- creo que ese chico el hermano de Zack se haya enterado de lo que pasó con la pequeña pelea entre tu y Zack.

Tatsuya: Cómo que se pelearon y no nos dijeron nada. –Yuu y Shoya también quieren saber.-

Yo-ka: Em... es una larga historia. –Tomando de su vaso nervioso.- Se enteró el mismo o Zack debió decirle soy hombre muerto.

Shoya: Yo-ka, amigo tienes que decir que pasó, así para que te cuidemos.

Kei: Es fácil Yo-ka discutió con Zack. –Les explica todo.-

Tatsuya: ¡QUE! –Grita.- entonces, nosotros no estuvimos hablando contigo este tiempo sino que era ese chico mientras tú te relajabas tomando su lugar.

Yo-ka: Em... si estuvieron conviviendo con Zack en vez de mí. –Ríe levemente.-

Shoya: –Le hace una broma al vocal.- entonces, todas las cosas embarazosas que le dijimos a Zack.

Yo-ka: ¿Qué cosas le dijeron? –Le pregunta curioso.-

Tatsuya: Si, le dijimos muchas cosas. –Siguiéndole la corriente a Shoya.-

Yo-ka: ¿Qué clases de cosas embarazosas le dijeron? –Pregunta sin impaciencia.- par de bobos díganme lo que le dijeron.

Kei sólo mira la escena a que se dio cuenta de lo que tramaban los dos y Yuu sólo se aguantaba la risa por la broma que los chicos le estaban haciendo, miro a Yo-ka todo paranoico por saber eso.

Shoya: Puff... no tienes ni idea de lo que no le dijimos.

Yo-ka: Ustedes dos están muertos de por vida ni crean que Yuu o Kei les salvará la vida, par de bobos.

Shoya: Tatsuya... verdad que le diste al supuesto Master la ropa interior que tenía que lavar. –Aguantándose la risa.-

Tatsuya: Si, lo hice. –Dijo simple, Yo-ka se moría de vergüenza.-

Shoya: Te acuerdas cuando le recordamos al supuesto Yo-ka como se puso esa vez de cuando tomo un vaso de cerveza, que sólo le dio un pequeño sorbo y ya estaba ebrio.

Tatsuya: Lo recuerdo y todas esas cosas vergonzosas que hizo en público.

Yo-ka se sentía humillado de por vida.

Kei: –Empieza a reír bajo.- pobre, Master.

Yo-ka: Dejen de burlarse. –Se escondió debajo de la mesa.- ustedes son malévolos.

Yuu: Estos chicos te están haciendo una pequeña broma, no te das cuenta.

Yo-ka: Son unos malditos. –Sale de su escondite.- les haré la vida miserable a dos.

Después de que los chicos estuvieron bromeando con el pobre vocalista, Yuu le comento a Yo-ka que cuando los resultados estén listos le marcaría para que fuera a recogerlos al consultorio de su tía. Aunque Kei y los demás le dijeron que no se acercará a Zack cuando estuviera con su hermano ya que el pelinegro lo estaría protegiendo en cualquier momento y era mejor no encontrarse con ese vocalista en la calle porque podría ser peligroso y más con esos tipos que vienen con el.

Shoya: Entonces, ¿Que vamos hacer?

Kei: Supongo, que tendríamos que vigilar que ese chico estadounidense no encuentre a Yo-ka. –Dijo serio.- al menos que quieran ver a Yo-ka con un ojo morado y humillado.

Yo-ka: Sólo sé que seré hombre muerto si me lo llegó a encontrar cara a cara.

Tatsuya: Y, ¿porque no estamos con el Master las 24 horas del día? –Pregunto llamando la atención de cuatro chicos.-

Yo-ka: Ósea, serán como mis niñeras. –Se burló de ellos.-

Shoya: Es eso o prefieres ser golpeado sobre todo humillado. –Le dijo a Yo-ka solo pensaba lo que dijo.- A la disquera no le gustara que tengamos un conflicto con otra banda, ¿no crees?

Yo-ka: ¡Mierda! Es verdad, si comienzo un escándalo todo el mundo sabrá lo que paso.

Shoya: Eso creí, por eso debemos estar las 24 horas contigo.

Kei: Para estar cuidando a Yo-ka, les parece si vivimos todos en mi casa.

Tatsuya: ¿Y, porque no? Usamos la casa de convivencia que siempre usamos en nuestros ensayos.

Yo-ka: Buena idea, Tatsuya. –Comento por la idea de Tatsuya.- siempre estamos en esa casa o Kei no quieres dejar sólo a Buri.

Shoya: Es verdad, buri es su tesoro.

Kei: Eh... No lo quiero dejar sólo.

Yuu: Tienes una vecina que lo puede cuidar, ¿ no es así?. Es la madre de tu gato. –Le hace burla con la vecina.-

Yo-ka: Encárgaselo a tu vecina que malo podría pasar.

Shoya: Si, déjalo con su mama. –Burlándose.-

Kei: –Se sonroja.- No... No es su mama.

Tatsuya: Ja ja ja, Kei esta sonrojado. –Se ríe al verlo.-

Shoya: ¿En serio, Kei? ¿Te gusta la chica?

Yuu: Yo sé que sí. Y también la chica a el.

Kei: ¡YUU! ¡Cierra la boca!–Se tapa la cara.-

Yo-ka: Una vez que fui a la casa de Kei lo vi hablando con ella muy nervioso y sonrojado.

Shoya: ¿En verdad? Vaya, ya era hora que Kei tenga novia ha estado muy de amargado.

Kei: Ya cállense los tres. –Se cruza de brazos.-

Todos se burlan de el, porque realmente quieren que Kei tenga novia para que deje de ser amargado de por vida.

Yuu: Ya chicos, no ven que ahora quiere esconderse abajo de la mesa como Yo-ka.

Yo-ka: Oye, espera un momento ese es mi escondite búscate el tuyo. –Dijo mirándolo.-

Kei: No me estoy escondiendo aún. –Le mira serio pero aún sonrojado.-

Tatsuya: –Ríe.- ya será mejor irnos de una vez tenemos ensayo mañana.

Kei: Si ya vámonos primero iremos a la casa de Yo-ka para que saque su ropa y luego iremos por mi ropa.

Shoya: Bueno, nos vemos a la casa de convivencia en dos horas. A sí, que vayan por sus cosas.

Yuu se despide de los chicos aunque le recuerda al vocalista que mañana llevara la prueba de ADN al consultorio de tía. Los chicos se fueron por sus pertenecías a su casa para mudarse en la casa de convivencia.


	10. Capitulo 10

Cuando Andy y Zack se fueron del lugar se dirigieron dónde estaban los chicos disfrutando una loca fiesta con muchas chicas a su alrededor, oji-azul se volvió a sentar en unas de las mesas donde se encontraba Jake bebiendo hasta que mira a Andy llegar con su hermano. Aunque Jake observaba la expresión de amargura de Andy.

Jake: Y, bien... ¿dónde estaban los dos? –Pregunto al mirar que Andy solo suspiraba frustrado.-

Andy: Fuimos a buscar al chico que se parece a Zack. –Se cruzó de brazos para luego explicarle lo sucedido, Jake se quedó sorprendido de que Zack se haya hecho pasar a él en todo este tiempo.- Y, así está la cuestión.

Jake: Wow, nunca pensé que sucedería todo esto y más la forma que hablo mal de ti. –Se cruza de brazos.- ¿Qué harás si se acerca a tu hermano otra vez? –Le pregunta aunque sabía lo que diría.-

Andy: Le daré una tenue advertencia en caso que se acerque a mi hermanito. –Observo a su compañero.-

Siguieron conversando mientras los demás estaban disfrutando el reventón hasta que llegó la hora de irse al hotel llevándose consigo a un ebrio Ashley, CC y Jinxx con la ayuda de Andy, Jake y Zack. Al llegar lugar donde se hospedaban entraron a sus habitaciones a dormirse ya que eran las 3:00 Am, Zack se había dado una ducha se quería refrescar ya que fue un largo día para el, el tener que soportar a aquel vocalista que lo saco quicio llamando a su hermano vagabundo.

Cuando termino de ducharse se colocó su ropa para dormir antes de quedarse dormido observo sus redes sociales donde observo que tenía un mensaje de Grecia su mejor amiga así que miro lo que decía: ¨Zack espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones en Japón me alegra mucho que estés cumpliendo tu sueño en conocer a tu banda favorita, me hubiese gustado mucho ir contigo pero ya sabes que tenía un asunto familiar que resolver cuando regreses al país me contaras todo lo que hiciste hay.¨ .Cuando termino de leerlo solo suspiro al menos su amiga la extraña mucho desde que se fue con su hermano, obviamente se siente enamorado de ella por alguna razón no se lo dijo porque él, pensaba que sería rechazado por ella.

Al ver que la había pasado muy mal en estos días decidió decirle a Grecia lo que siente por ella cuando llegara a casa y le contaría todo lo que le sucedió de como término haciéndose pasar por un vocalista de una banda que sinceramente se parece mucho a él. Tomo su celular para cargarlo tenía la batería demasiado baja colocándolo en una mesita, se acostó en la cama quedándose profundamente dormido en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Ashley y los demás tenían dolor de cabeza por lo de ayer mientras Andy e Zack fueron a desayunar para después conversar sobre la amiga de Zack.

Zack: –Se encontraba muy tranquilo desayunando hasta que observa a Ashley, Jake, CC y Jinxx con dolor de cabeza y con resaca.- Ayer tuvieron una buena fiesta pero ahora se ven mal.

Andy: sabes fue buena idea irnos al hotel con ellos embriagados más de lo normal y para que no causaran problemas los llevamos al hotel. –Cambia el tema y sonríe pícaramente.- Cuando te confesaras con Grecia. –Le da palmaditas en su hombro.-

Zack: He estado pensado cuando regresemos a casa.

Andy: Hmm... Ya veo, lástima que no pudo venir por sus asuntos familiares. –Suspiro.-

Zack: Así es, ayer recibí un mensaje de ella aunque veo que me extraña y mucho. –Comento.-

Andy: Ow, mi hermanito está enamorado.

Zack: Si, me gusta mucho.

Andy: Por lo visto nos quedan menos días en este lugar pronto nos iremos a casa ya que Juliet estará desesperada porque no estoy. –Dijo y suspiro.-

Zack: ¿Porque estas con ella? Sí, es muy odiosa. –Pregunto recordando los disgustos de la novia de su hermano.-

Andy: No lo sé. –Dijo, sin interés.- puede que sea odiosa algunas veces pero es buena persona.

Zack: Pues a lo que veo es lo contrario a lo que me dices que es buena según tu.

Andy: Oye, Juliet es muy amable. –Dijo metiendo sus bolsillos en su chamarra negra.- no es mi culpa que estuviera hablándote todo el día sobre su nuevo álbum.

Zack: Sabes bien, que no me refiero a eso Andy.

Andy: Entonces, dime... ¿qué es? –Le pregunta mientras lo mira de reojo.-

Zack: El día que discutieron en el avión se podría escuchar por el teléfono lo enojada que estaba y lo recuerdo bien porque estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Andy: Eso fue porque no le avise que me iría con los chicos a vacacionar y por no llevarla con nosotros. –Comento recordando la discusión que tuvo con Juliet en el avión.-

En eso Andy decidió cambiar de tema ya que no quería hablar sobre Juliet.

Andy: Sabes hermano, deberíamos convivir más mientras estamos aquí. ¿No crees? –Le pregunta.-

Zack: Claro, aún tenemos unos pocos días.

Andy: –Suspira.- me aseguraré que ese tipejo no te moleste. –Se refiere a Yo-ka.-

Zack:–Piensa.- no le hagas caso Andy, dejémoslo así.

Ashley: ¿De qué hablan los dos? –Le pregunta y toma una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.-

Zack: Sobre nada. –No le toma importancia.- no es nada importante.

CC: –Se sienta junto con ellos.- vamos debe de haber algo.

Jinxx: Vamos, Zack dinos.

Jake: Es por lo de ayer, ¿no? –Andy asiente.-

Zack: –Suspira.- Pelee con un japonés, el que se hace pasar por mí, llegue a conocerlo. No es mala persona, no del todo.

Ashley: Te encontraste con tu copia. –Dijo interesado.- espera se hizo pasar por ti, entonces esa persona que estaba con nosotros ayer en la mañana era ese.

Andy: Zack como rayos accediste pasarte por el podrían descubrirte y mandarte a prisión por hacer eso. –Dijo.- imagínate como se pondría mamá si pasará esto.

Zack: El dijo que quería poner a prueba a sus amigos, es más ni tan siquiera se fueron cuenta. –Suspiro.- no es tan mala persona... ¿Dejémoslo así quieren?

Andy: Te tendré vigilado durante este viaje así que no trates de irte sólo por ahí.

CC: Oh no, Andy se convirtió en tu guardaespaldas y se activó el hermano sobre protector. –Riéndose con los demás.-

Zack: No tengo a donde ir hermano tranquilo. –Dijo para calmar lo y ve a CC.- que gracioso.

Andy: Nada de gracioso, Zack. –Se cruza de brazos.-

Jake: Yo que tu Zack le haría caso a tu hermano porque él es muy sobre protector. –Dijo mientras observa a Andy.- recuerda la última vez cuando te lastimaste estaba en modo sobre protector.

Zack: Tal vez tengas razón.

Ashley: Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

Andy: Obviamente me preocuparía por mi tierno hermanito menor que quiero tanto. –Lo abraza.-

Zack corresponde al abrazo que le dio su hermano menor. Mientras los chicos disfrutaban el desayuno a Andy se le ocurrió salir a la calle con los chicos a divertirse en los lugares que no hayan visitado antes, esta vez Andy no dejaría solo a Zack después de lo ocurrido de ayer donde su hermanito se hizo pasar por un chico japonés y se haya peleado por el.

Yuu desde ayer se quedó pensando sobre el asunto que Yo-ka le comento sobre el supuesto Zack que se parece tanto a el, hasta que le entrego una muestra de su cabello, suspiro con desgano y fue en busca de su tía en su consultorio para entregarle la muestra. Al llegar fue recibido por las enfermeras quienes paseaban a todos lados, fue directamente al lugar donde estaba siendo recibido por un abrazo de parte de ella. Yuu le comento todo lo que su gran amigo le dijo, ella gustosamente acepto ayudarles a averiguar si comparten la misma sangre o no. La tía de Yuu le menciono que tardaría más o menos 2 días en descifrar si comparten el mismo ADN, cuando pudiera le avisaría.

Yuu le marca a Yo-ka he espera paciente la llamada de su amigo.

Yo-ka: –Se encontraba durmiendo hasta que suena su celular y contesta.- ¿Hola?

Yuu: Soy Yuu, ya hice lo que me pediste pero para obtener los resultados faltará como dos días.

Yo-ka: Oh ya veo, gracias Yuu. –D.ijo bostezando- esperare estos dos días para averiguar que es mío, Zack.

Yuu: Si.... ¿Y qué piensas hacer en lo que esperas? ¿Verás a ese chico?

Yo-ka: Me gustaría ir a verlo pero si me encuentro con su hermano y me rompe la cara.

Yuu: Descuida, siempre estarás acompañados de los chicos.

Yo-ka: Eso espero o solo faltaría que también quieran golpear a los chicos tengo entendido que son cinco más, Zack. –Se rasca la cabeza.-

Yuu: Descuida, Yo-ka somos más recuerdas tus amigos de banda.

Yo-ka: Es que no quiero un conflicto entre nuestra banda y otra llamaría mucho la atención de los medios ya sabes.

Yo-ka muy preocupado por los problemas que llegaran a pasar si, pone en riesgo a la banda contra sabiendo que los reporteros se darían cuenta dando una noticia que ambas bandas se pusieron en aprieto en comenzar una pelea, y eso no sería para nada bonito como diría. Yuu entendió lo que trato de decir su amigo así que lo apoyo en no meterse en problemas conociendo a los americanos serian ser capaces de demandarlo o arrestarlo por agresión u amenaza hacia el chico.

Yuu: Descuida no pasará nada de lo absoluto, buscaremos una solución a esta situación tu tranquilo y yo nervioso. –Dijo pensando en una excelente solución pare esto, aunque lo dudaba.-

Yo-ka: Eso espero, aunque cuando estén listos los resultados iré con mi madre a hablar sobre esto. -Dijo- aunque no creo que sea algo mío, Zack o ¿Si? –Se encontraba confundido por saber la verdad, si realmente compartían un lazo de sangre o solo estaba imaginándose cosas.-


	11. Capitulo 11

Salió del hospital con ansiedad su móvil sonaba así que contesto la insistente de su compañero.

Shoya: Yo-ka sé muy bien en donde estas pero será mejor que salgas estamos aquí afuera del hospital, esperándote.

Yo-ka: No te preocupes, Shoya ya voy saliendo. –Dijo para colgar la llamada, al salir observa a los chicos esperándolo con repuestas.- Chicos me dieron los resultados y... –Intentando no llorar.- mis sospechas eran ciertas de que... él es mi... gemelo.

Shoya: ¿Qué? A, ver. –Le arrebata los resultados y los lee.- ¿Que harás al respecto?

Yo-ka: Iré hablar con mi madre con respecto a eso, ella debe saber porque nunca mencionó que tengo un gemelo a parte de mi hermano mayor.

Shoya: Vamos, contigo a ver a tu madre.

Yo-ka: Como que irán conmigo. –Lo mira confundido.-

Tatsuya: Ya sabes que te vamos a proteger en caso que te encuentres a esos extranjeros por ahí.

Yo-ka: Pero, ¿que pasara con la empresa? Ya saben, que pasaría y el manager quiera que estemos en tal parte, además recuerden que mi madre vive en Fukushima. –Les dijo, llamando la atención de los tres.-

Shoya: Ya veremos qué podemos hacer. –Pensando.- supongo que podemos pedir vacaciones de 4 días por lo menos, ya que no hemos tenido descanso.

Yo-ka: Es verdad, no hemos tenido vacaciones durante un tiempo, aunque yo no cuento porque Zack estaba tomando mi lugar y yo descansaba de a gratis.

Kei: –Suspira.- Hablaré con el manager sobre esto y te acompañaremos a Fukushima.

Tatsuya: Cuando Kei, habla con el mánager siempre lo convence tan rápido. –Hace pucheros leves.- Sabes, Yo-ka me envidias que anduviste descansando mientras yo anduve tocando con los chicos.

Kei: Es porque soy asombroso en convencer a las personas que ustedes. –Riéndose en sus caras, observa a Yo-ka fuera de trance.- ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunta.-

Yo-ka: No, la verdad no, acabo de enterarme de que tengo un hermano gemelo. –Baja la mirada triste.-

Tatsuya: Todo este tiempo estuviste conviviendo con tu gemelo y te peleaste con él.

Yo-ka: Me siento fatal por eso decir esas cosas y que me dijera que nunca me hubiese conocido.

Kei: Vamos anímate un poco ya después te disculpas con él. –Dándole animo.-

Shoya: Pero el problema sería como acercarse a su gemelo y ese pelinegro este cerca de el.

Tatsuya: Quizá ponga mano ruda Yo-ka, y le diga que tiene derecho de hablar con su verdadero hermano.

Kei: Tatsuya, sabes que el viene con otro cuatro chicos y se pondrían agresivos. –Le dijo.- Además, dicen que los extranjeros son extremamente agresivos.

Shoya: Entonces, que Kei vaya a pedirle permiso de viajar a Fukushima. –Dijo mirando a Yo-ka con aires de depresión.- recuerden que Yo-ka quiere hablar con su madre.

Tatsuya: Anda, Kei dile al mánager lo antes posible para empacar nuestras cosas e irnos a la prefectura de donde es Yo-ka.

Kei: Bien, no me apures. –Le llama por teléfono al manager de la banda.-

Yo-ka: Uno de ustedes maneja por mí, no tengo ánimos en hacerlo. –Se sube en el asiento de copiloto, esperando al que va a conducir.-

Shoya: –Suspiro con pesadez.- Yo, manejare el auto de Yo-ka.

Después que obtuviera los resultados de la prueba entró a su auto todo depresivo dejando a Shoya que manejará por el. Mientras Kei le llamo al manager explicando todo lo ocurrido a lo que manager ya sabía que ese no era "Yo-ka" sólo que lo dejó pasar porque es muy bueno cantando, cuando terminó de decirle. El manager les dio unas vacaciones ya que el presidente de la empresa se la dio por un buen trabajo así que Kei le dio las gracias término la llamada.

Se dirige con los demás a decirle lo que dijo.

Kei: Yo-ka, el manager sabía sobre esto, porque lo descubrió desde el primer día. –Dijo y le explica lo demás.- al menos di, que no te delató con el dueño de la disquera.

Shoya: Que todos se dieron cuenta de que no era el verdadero Yo-ka, ¿Excepto por nosotros?

Tatsuya: Que tanta crueldad, y nosotros que somos muy distraídos por lo que pasa alrededor nuestro.

Kei: Ustedes que no se dan cuenta de nada, yo desde el primer día me di cuenta que no era el verdadero asi que me mantuve callado hasta el final del concierto para saber quién era realmente, hasta que decidí hablar con Yo-ka sobre esto en su casa. –Les dijo a los chicos, excepto Yo-ka.- Ya después me la verdad, de que era Zack quien tomo su lugar por experiencia aunque estuve con Zack ayudándolo de que no se delatara revelando que no era Yo-ka hasta Jui sabia sobre esto.

Tatsuya: Ósea que también, Jui sabía sobre esto, ¿quién más sabe que nosotros no sabemos? –Pregunto.-

Yo-ka: –Suspira.- sólo Jui, Kei y por el momento el manager. –Se encoje de hombros.- debemos ir a empacar nuestra ropa para empezar el viaje hacia dónde está mi madre.

Shoya: Supongo que también el hermano de Zack ya que por esa razón te busca

Yo-ka: Lo dudo o a la mejor me quiere hacer puré por pelearme con el. –Dijo, pensando cómo sería su vil destino al enfrentar al vocalista de la otra banda.-

Kei: Es obvio que te quiere desfigurar el rostro. –Suspiro.- de por si, te hiciste pasar por Zack, en estos días.

Cuando los cuatro miembros discutieron sobre eso, cada uno se fue a guardar su equipaje para viajar a la prefectura de Fukushima el hogar natal de Yo-ka. Quien estaba muy tranquilo de lo normal por saber las palabras que su madre le diría sobre que tiene un gemelo y nunca se lo conto. Aunque, quería saber porque una pareja extranjera se llevó a su hermano al otro lado del mundo.


	12. Capitulo 12

Hana estaba horneado un pastel cuando escucha el timbre va abrir al ver que se trataba de su hijo lo abrazo con mucha alegría, hace tiempo que no lo veía venir hasta su humilde hogar, lugar donde nació y creció.

Hana: Mi niño, ¿cuánto has crecido? –Ella era misma imagen que su hijo menor, las mismas facciones que el vocalista.-

Yo-ka: Hola madre. –Abraza a su madre que lo recibió con alegría.- lamento no haberte dicho que venía a casa, quería darte una sorpresa que he venido a casa, aunque no vine solo. –Se separo para dejar pasar a sus amigos, quienes saludaron a Hana.- Bueno, tomamos unas vacaciones y espero no molestar aquí. Aunque me gustaría hablar sobre algo que me entere en estos días y quiero que seas sincera conmigo, madre. –Eso ultimo se escuchaba serio dándole la señal a Kei y los demás en sentarse.-

Shoya jala del brazo a Tatsuya para sentarse en la sala seguido de Kei, quienes los tres insistieron en dejar solos a Yo-ka con su madre en tratar este asunto familiar.

Hana: Oh, claro hijo pero que yo recuerde aun no eh matado a nadie. –Empieza a reír y lo lleva a la cocina para hablar en lo que ellos comían un pastel en la sala.-

Yo-ka: Lo sé, solo quiero preguntarte algo. –Dijo sentándose en la silla mientras sus amigos están en la sala apartados comiendo pastel.- Madre, hace unos días conocí una persona muy idéntica a mí, y lo único que pensé fue ayudarle a tener experiencia en una banda. –Le cuenta como ayudó a esa persona, aunque la madre de Yo-ka se confunde mucho y después va entendiendo todo poco a poco hasta que llega la parte en donde le cuenta que tomo un poco de su cabello.- bueno, la cuestión es que le dije a Kei que tomara un poco de cabello para hacer una prueba de ADN, al final del día tuve una conversación con el pero no peleamos y el se fue enojado conmigo y lo que dijo me hizo sentir mal. –Dijo mirando su bebida.- entonces hable con Yuu para que llevará a esa muestra me dijo que en 2 días fuera por los resultados y ayer fui por ellos... la doctora me dijo que esa persona y yo somos gemelos... –Cuando iba a volver a hablar observa a su madre demasiado callada ya que ella es muy habladora eso se le hizo extraño.- madre, dime con sinceridad. ¿Tengo un gemelo? O, solo tengo a Kaito mi hermano mayor.

Hana: –Suspira con pesadez.- no pensé que fuera a conocer a tu gemelo. –Mira a su hijo.- así es Yoshito, tu hermano es Zack y es tu gemelo naciste primero tú y después el por sólo un minuto y medio. La verdad, no pensé que fueras a conocerlo de esta manera pero... así fue, entiendo que estés alterado pero todo esto tiene una explicación. Resolveré tus dudas, así que pregúntame.

Yo-ka: Porque nunca me dijiste que tengo un gemelo y porque lo diste en adopción.

Hana: Hijo... la verdad, es que no teníamos dinero para mantener a los tres juntos en realidad yo dejé a tu hermano mayor con tu tía y yo me quedé contigo y tu gemelo pero aun así el dinero no aguantaba. No pudimos tu padre y yo. Y... –Se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas.- vimos a una familia adinerada queriendo adoptar a un niño así que lo di en adopción con la condición de hacerme saber todo que lo amarían y le darían todo lo que yo no pude darle, sabía que mi hijo estaría en buenas manos ya que la madre adoptiva me aseguro que él tendría una mejor vida, así que le agradecí que tendría una buena vida.

Yo-ka: Es porque somos campesinos y no teníamos dinero, verdad. –Triste.- porque no me dijiste desde un principio que tengo gemelo.

Hana: Te lo iba a decir, pero se complicaron las cosas.

Yo-ka: Por casualidad lo conocí en la calle pero nunca, pensé que el sería mi hermanito. –Se pone a llorar.-

Hana: Oh, Yoshito. –Lo abraza al verlo llorar por la verdad.-

Yo-ka: –Se pone a llorar siendo abrazado por su madre.- pero porque, vive en otro país y no, aquí.

Hana: Porque ellos son estadunidense e vinieron hasta aquí para adoptar un bebe así que le dije que adoptaran a tu hermano, ellos gustosos lo adoptaron.

Yo-ka: Entonces vive alejado de Japón, porque ellos son de allá.

Hana asiente.

Yo-ka: ¿Quiénes son esa familia que adoptó a Zack? –Le pregunta curioso, quería saber quiénes adoptaron a su hermano.-

Hana: Fueron los Biersack, son familia adinerada.

Yo-ka: ¿Biersack? Ellos tienen mucho dinero, por eso lo adoptaron le podían dar todo lo que el quiera.

Hana: Así es.

Yo-ka: Aun así me siento triste, es por eso que vine hasta acá para saber la verdad. –Se le humedece los ojos de nuevo.-

Hana: Ya lo sabes. –Suspira.- cuando tu padre logró tener más dinero podía mantenerlos a dos personas más, pero era demasiado tarde para ese entonces.

Yo-ka: Ellos ya se había regresado a su país, verdad. –Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con una servilleta.-

Mientras madre e hijo conversaban sobre el asunto del hermano gemelo del vocalista de la banda, Tatsuya un tanto curioso se levanta al ver las fotografías que estaban acomodadas en la mesita e observa a un Yo-ka de pequeño con su hermano Kaito, mientras Shoya está jugando en celular y Kei pensaba lo que su compañero estaría sufriendo por la verdad, así que suspiro regañando a Tatsuya por andar de fisgón en las fotografías.


	13. Capitulo 13

Cierto baterista de la banda le toma una foto al vocalista cuando era tan solo un bebé, para luego subirla desde su cuenta de twitter e Instagram.

Kei: Cuando se entere te matará y no te ayudare a calmar a la fiera. -Se cruzó de brazos.-

Tatsuya: No la subiré o si. -Deja la foto en su lugar y se sienta a jugar con su celular.- estoy aburrido.

Shoya: Hubiéramos ido a dar una vuelta por las calles, pero no. -Dijo, saliéndose de su juego.- por culpa de Kei estamos aquí aburridos.

Tatsuya: Al menos tenemos pastel que nos dios la madre de Yoshito. -Dijo feliz.-

Kei: Para la próxima te quedas solo en el auto. -Se cruza de brazos.- al menos agradece que te dieron pastel antes que Tatsuya se lo coma. -Dijo para luego ver como Tatsuya se come su pedazo de pastel.- Tatsuya, es enserio.

Tatsuya: ¿Qué? Me gusta el pastel y no veía que te lo comieras. -Se defendió.-

Kei: pero te comiste mi pedazo. -dijo y le dio un zape-

Tatsuya: porque sabía que no querías comerlo.

Kei: Al menos pregunta antes de que te lo comas. -Le regaño.-

Tatsuya: Lo haré para la otra, aunque no te prometo nada.

Shoya se comió su pastel y observa a Tatsuya regañado por Kei porque se comió su pastel.

Shoya: De milagro no te salen caries por tanto dulce.

Kei: No le salen caries pero si sufre dolor en las muelas. -Suspiro.-

Tatsuya: Pero no me duelen mucho en realidad.

Kei: Además tiene los dientes chuecos como un hamster. -Burlón.-

Tatsuya hace ligeros pucheros.

Shoya: Según tú. -Dejo el plato en la mesita.-

Una vez que estuvieron discutiendo un Yo-ka salvaje hace aparición a la sala y observa cómo se peleaban entre los tres. Tatsuya miro a Yo-ka con los ojos rojos de tanto de llorar.

Tatsuya: Yo-ka, ¿estás Bien? -Se acerca con él y lo abraza.-

Yo-ka: Estoy bien. -Con la voz quebrada.- mi madre ya me dijo todo lo que debía saber sobre Zack, realmente es mi hermanito, que lo dio en adopción porque no podía cuidarnos a los dos. -Correspondió el abrazo del baterista.-

Tatsuya: Tranquilo, amigo estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Kei: Y... ¿Que harás ahora?

Yo-ka: Que más decirle a Zack que es mi gemelo y eso.

Shoya: Bueno, buscaremos a Zack en donde el esté -Comento.- aunque el problema sería como alejar a esos extranjeros de el.

Tatsuya: Que tal... Y, si vestimos a Kei del Master para que lo persigan a el.

Kei: ¿Eh? Ni loco me sacrificare mejor tú lo haces. -Se cruza de brazos enojado.-

Tatsuya: Tú tienes más parecido a Yo-ka.

Kei: No es cierto, somos diferentes. -Comento.- estoy un poco alto que Yo-ka, porque Yo-ka es un enano.

Yo-ka: Me ofendes por mi altura. -Se sienta en el sillón.-

Tatsuya: Entonces que sea Shoya ya que los dos son casi de la misma estatura.

Shoya: ¿Yo? -Señala así mismo y suspira.- bien, si muero es culpa de los tres.

Kei: Acaso hay otro Shoya en la sala. -Dijo sentándose el él sofá.- bien, te disfrazaras de Yo-ka quieras o no. Para que alejes a esos extranjeros de Zack para que Yo-ka se acerque a el, entendiste. -El asiente.-

Yo-ka: Al menos no sufriré la paliza. -Asustando al bajista.-

Shoya: ¿Recibiré algún bono extra? -Pregunto, porque el mismo se arriesgaría hacerse pasar por el vocalista.-

Kei: Te daremos lo quieras.

Yo-ka: Así que no abuses de tus privilegios.

Shoya: Para empezar quiero que cada uno me de 1000 ¥, y que hagan todo lo yo quiera.

Tatsuya: 500 ¥ y hacemos lo que quieras por dos días. -Dijo negociando.-

Shoya: -Se lo piensa.- trato hecho.

Kei: No, se diga más.

Shoya: Bueno, como sea pero deben hacer lo que quiera en esos dos días.

Yo-ka: Al menos no estaré en bancarrota sólo te daremos 500 ¥, nada más. -Bosteza.-

Tatsuya: Tienes razón. -Sonríe.- y... ¿Cuál es el plan?

Kei: Bueno, al disfrazar a Shoya debemos buscar a los extranjeros para que llame la atención de ellos y nosotros buscaremos a Zack. -Comento.- ¿tu que dices Yo-ka? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Yo-ka: No, así que llevaremos a cabo el plan. De todos modos ya hable con mi madre sobre esto. -Dijo más tranquilo.- ya nos podemos ir cuando quieran o al menos que quieran comer más pastel o me equivoco. -Les pregunto.-

Tatsuya: ¡Sí! -Exclamo alegremente.-

Yo-ka: -Suspiro.- bien, iré por el pastel. -Se levanta para dirigirse a la cocina para traer más pastel.- madre, le das más pastel a Tatsuya ya que es un comelón sin remedio. -Le dijo a su madre.-


	14. Capitulo 14

En esa misma mañana estaban los cuatro en la casa de la madre de Yo-ka comiendo pastel ya cierto castaño le encanta comer pastel, durante esa hora seguían conversando de lo mismo. Hana abrazo a su hijo quien estaba recargado en la pared para entregarle un anillo con un dije algo extraño, le menciono que su hermano mayor tiene uno al Zack, el anillo tiene un dije familiar que los reconoce como un miembro de familia.

Yo-ka: Porque tiene una insignia, nunca se lo he visto a Zack que la usara.

Hana: Quizá aún no la use o tal vez si.

Yo-ka: De acuerdo, me la pondré de seguro Zack al verla preguntara por ella, ¿no?

Hana: Así es, hijo. –Lo abraza cariñosamente.- conduce con cuidado.

Yo-ka: Bien, pero creo que conducirá Shoya o algunos de los dos, porque yo conduje para llegar aquí.

Hana: Prefiero que conduzca ese chico mayor y serio. –Se refiere a Kei.- porque los otros dos están muy interactivos por comer tanto pastel.

Yo-ka: Lo mismo pienso, además no tienes idea que estos dos consumen azúcar al día. –Suspiro colocando una mano en su frente resignado y mira cómo se devoran el pastel. Mientras Kei ignoraba a los dos.-

Hana: Se nota que tienes buenos amigos.

Yo-ka: Eso crees, madre. –Suspira.- a veces me sacan de quicio cada oportunidad que tienen.

Hana: Supongo, que lo hacen para ayudarte.

Yo-ka: De seguro será eso.

Kei golpeó a ambos para que tranquilizaran de una vez, ellos estaban dando una mala reputación en su manera de comer un pastel.

Hana Riéndose.

Madre e hijo seguían conversando de aquel par de chicos que se comportaban como un niños pequeños siendo regañados por Kei, a la vez se le hacía gracioso su forma de ser pero a la vez algo de vergüenza por parte de Yo-ka quien tenía que soportar a ambos en todo el camino. Una vez que terminaron de comer el tan delicioso pastel que la madre de Yo-ka había preparado unas cuantas horas desde su estancia hacia el hogar del vocalista, al observar que aquellos chicos con alma de niños se pusieron serios después de la regañada del guitarrista que les dio de su mal comportamiento. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde los chicos de despidieron de la madre de su amigo e le agradecieron por el pastel, entonces Yo-ka se despidió de su madre que le deseo suerte en reunirse con su gemelo. Los cuatros subieron al auto esta vez el guitarrista conduciría el camino de regreso contando que es el único no consumió azúcar y es el indicado en manejar.

Por una parte el bajista tendría que hacerse pasar por su amigo el vocal aunque es muy arriesgado atraer la atención de la banda estadounidense sabía bien que terminaría todo mal el plan, aun así quisieron hacerlo. Suspiro aunque realmente tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el plan le daba vuelta la idea que algo malo sucedería después.

Con BvB.

Ellos se encontraban ahora mismo en un Zoo viendo a los animales que mantienen en sus hábitat, Jinxx se fue al hábitat de las serpientes curiosamente quería observar a estos reptiles, al mirar a las variedades se topó con un pitón que se estaba comiendo un rata al parecer llego a la hora que le dan su alimento. Zack siempre se mantenía cerca de su hermano ya que siempre lo confundían con aquel vocalista a cada rato eso le hacía enojarse por haberle estado confundiendo con ¨Yo-ka¨. Aun sentían odio por la forma que el mismo vocalista lo había tratado junto con esas burla hacia su hermano Andy, lo único que quería es alejarse de el.

Habían recibido una llamada urgente del manager de BvB que tendrían que regresar al país, Zack sabía lo importante que es el trabajo de su hermano así que comprendió rápidamente solo disfrutarían hoy y mañana según dijo eso, Andy.


	15. Capitulo 15

Con Diaura.

En el camino iban manejando tranquilamente con una velocidad nada lenta solo normal, mientras veían el camino.

Tatsuya: Hey, Yo-ka. De seguro, queras abrazar a Zack cuando lo veas, no. –Dijo llamando la atención de su amigo quien observada su celular.-

Shoya: Eso sería obvio que sí, porque es su gemelo.

Yo-ka: Yo, aún estoy sorprendido por tal noticia no sé qué hacer. –Guardó su celular.-

Kei: Al menos has el intento, debes disculparte por lo que dijiste. –Manejando.-

Yo-ka: –Lo piensa.- creo, que tienes razón.

Shoya: Lo mandaste al diablo a tu propio hermano.

Tatsuya: No cuenta porque él no sabía nada.

Kei: Es cierto, no cuenta. –Tranquilo al volante.-

Yo-ka: Pero lo que me dolió fue lo último que me dijo.

Shoya: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Intento recordar.-

Tatsuya: Que ojalá y no lo hubiera conocido.

Yo-ka: Eso fue lo que me dijo.

Shoya: Y, sí. Le haces una canción.

Yo-ka: ¿Una canción? Cómo porque, bueno... digo.

Tatsuya: Oh... una canción de disculpa y así se entere el mundo que él es tu hermano gemelo.

Yo-ka: Eso va parecer raro, además todo el mundo ya sabría que mi gemelo por parecerse a mí, no.

Shoya: –Mira sus redes sociales.- pues, se están peleando en estos momentos al parecer están ganando las gumin's.

Yo-ka: ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería y lo observa a Shoya.-

Shoya: Las fans del hermano de Zack se están peleando con nuestras fans.

Tatsuya: Es enserio, pero porque se están peleando entre ellas.

Shoya: Por el simple hecho de que Zack le está copiando el look a Yo-ka.

Yo-ka: Se están peleando por eso. –Comento algo molesto.- vaya nunca creí que eso pasará.

Kei: Debemos hacer algo.

Yo-ka: ¿Cómo qué? –Pregunto, sin tener respuestas.-

Kei: No lo sé.

Shoya: que dejes en claro que zack es tu hermano

Yoka: Eso haré cuando lo encuentre y aclarare que es mi hermano para dejen de pelearse.

Kei: Hazlo pronto.

Yo-ka: Cómo quieres que lo haga.

Kei: Dándote prisa en encontrar a tu hermano y aclarar las cosas.

Yo-ka: Ni siquiera sé dónde demonios se encuentra Zack y además aún estamos en el camino.

Kei: Obviamente no en este instante. Si no cuando lleguemos lo hagas y le pediremos a las fans donde se encuentra el.

Yo-ka: Está bien, cuando lleguemos haré algo para tranquilizar a las fans pero primero asegurarnos que el plan salga bien aunque debemos hacer lo que Shoya quiera por dos días.

Shoya: Lo haré pero será el doble del pago.

Yo-ka: A que te refieres que el doble.

Shoya: Que me des más yenes.

Yo-ka: No te conformas con 500¥

Shoya: No. –Dijo sincero.- serán tres días lo que haré de eso.

Yo-ka: Que no eran sólo dos días nada más.

Tatsuya: Es porque Shoya se hará pasar por ti, y le debes pagar doble.

Kei: Además tu dijiste Yo-ka que haría eso en tres días no en una.

Yo-ka: Yo no dije eso.

Shoya: Lo pensaste. -Lo fulmino con la mirada.-

Yo-ka: Dije que en dos días no tres días. –Se cruza de brazos, sintiendo la mirada de Shoya a sus espaldas.-

Shoya: Bueno entonces dos días y ya.

Yo-ka: Bien, dos días haré lo que quieras.

Shoya: –Sonríe malicioso.- Lo, ¿que sea?

Yo-ka: Si, lo que sea. –Dijo y lo mira del espejo- ¨Das más miedo que Kei, no saldré vivo de esta¨ –Lo pensó.-

Después de haber conducido por varias horas pararon a una tienda para comprar alimentos e ir al sanitario porque aún le quedaban mucho por conducir.


	16. Capitulo 16

Después de haber conducido por varias horas pararon a una tienda para comprar alimentos e ir al sanitario porque aún le quedaban mucho por conducir. El batero compro algunos dulces y un refresco para el camino. Por parte de Kei compro un café y más cigarros para el camino. Los otros dos compraron papitas y refrescos.

Kei: Tatsuya sólo te alimentas de dulces en estos momentos. –Suspira frustrado sin poder dormir.-

Tatsuya: Por eso soy un chico dulce y tierno. –Sonríe feliz.-

Yo-ka: Ahora sabemos que eres un obsesionado al azúcar que algún día te dará diabetes por consumir tanto –Se sube al auto.-

Tatsuya: No solo consumo dulces sino que también comida.

Shoya se sube al auto ya con algunas golosinas.

Kei: Sube al auto o te dejo abandonado. –Se sube.-

Tatsuya se sube al auto junto con sus amigos hacia Shibuya.

Kei: –Enciende el auto para seguir el camino.- Yo-ka, ¿qué demonios haces? –Le dice al verlo husmeando algo.-

Yo-ka: Creo que perdí el anillo que mi madre me dio. –Encuentra el anillo debajo del asiento.- genial pensé que lo había perdido.

Kei: A la próxima guárdalo en lugar seguro antes que se te pierda otra vez.

Yo-ka: Si, tendré más cuidado en adelante o mejor me la pongo de una vez.

Durante el trayecto del viaje Shoya, Tatsuya se quedaron dormidos en sus lugares ya que el viaje es muy largo por así decirlo, los únicos despiertos eran Yo-ka quien buscaba en su Twitter noticias del mundo Hasta que encuentra la cuenta de cierto vocalista oji-azul. Entra al ver lo que tiene en su muro podría mirar que tiene muchas publicaciones y fotos de sus conciertos hasta que se topa con una foto de Zack cargando a un gato de color negro y una parte de blanco desde el cuello hasta el pecho del felino.

Mientras Kei tenía la ventanilla un poco abierta para que saliera el humo del cigarrillo que tiene prendido.

Kei: ¿Que estás viendo? –Pregunto sin perder la vista al frente.-

Yo-ka: A mi hermano menor. –Le muestra una foto.-

Kei: Es la cuenta de tu hermano. –Dijo y continua hablando.- Se parece a Buri ese gato.

Yo-ka: De hecho es la cuenta de ese tal Andy y tienes razón. Ese gato se parece a Buri pero la diferencia es que buri es negro y este es bi-color.

Kei: Extraño a buri y entonces porque estas en la cuenta de el.

Yo-ka: Apareció de repente y quise investigar un poco.

Kei: –Riéndose de Yo-ka.- para ser tu gemelo te pones celoso porque ese chico subió una foto de Zack.

Yo-ka: Oye, sólo quiero estar con mi hermano y conocerlo dirás que estoy loco. Pero cuando lo vi sentí una conexión rápido con el.

Kei: Una conexión dices pensé que era un mito. –Dijo curioso.- una vez vi un documental de gemelos donde decían que sienten lo mismo como si estuvieran conectados en uno solo.

Yo-ka: ¡¿Crees que sea eso cierto?! –Dijo emocionado.-

Kei: Oye tranquilo no estoy seguro de eso, pero puede que sea cierto.

Yo-ka: Espero que sea cierto, quiero conocerlo, sé que es algo loco pero quiero hacerlo.

Kei: Sonaste muy gay por lo último. –Riéndose.-

Yo-ka: Que gracioso, aunque ya sabes que soy bisexual.

Kei: Lo sé, pero fue divertido como sonaste. –Dijo riéndose.- enserio, pareces que estás enamorado de tu propio hermano.

Yo-ka: Tu harías lo mismo Kei si supieras que tienes un hermano.

Kei: Yo-ka tengo un hermano mayor y si supiera que tuviera uno, no iría a los extremos como tu. –Comento.- pero me imagino lo que harás.

Yo-ka: Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Kei: Yo-ka sólo has lo mejor que haces pero no lo arruines con tus estupideces.

Yo-ka: Esta bien, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener. –Se lo agradece.-

Kei: Lo sé. –Entonces los dos únicos despiertos escuchan los ronquidos de los otros dos dormidos.-


	17. Capitulo 17

Habían pasado aproximadamente 18 horas manejando en la carretera tres de los chicos estaban dormidos en sus lugares el único que conduce era el guitarrista quien se mantenía despierto con el café y los varios cigarros que fumo.

Durante este tiempo al fin llegan a su destino entrando a Shibuya se dirigió hacia la casa de convivencia donde los cuatro conviven por el momento.

Kei: Chicos ya llegamos. –Observó que no lo escucharon hasta que se le ocurrió una idea mejor y que mejor que gritarles.- ¡¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ, HOLGAZANES!! –Y, los asusta con el grito.-

Tatsuya: –Despierta de golpe y se golpea la cabeza del techo del coche.- ¿Porque gritas? –Pregunto alarmado.-

El vocal estaba tan acostumbrado de los intentos de gritos de su compañero desde que estaban en Valluna siempre suele hacer lo mismo cada vez que no le hacen caso.

Kei: Es porque ya llegamos. –Lo dijo muy tranquilo.-

Shoya: Nos hubieras hablado normalmente en vez de gritarnos. –Dijo adormilado.-

Yo-ka: Siempre hace eso ya me acostumbré que lo haga. –Se sale el auto con todo y sus cosas.-

Todos salieron del auto entrando a la casa de convivencia.

Kei: Bien, es de noche comeré algo e iré a dormir. –Dijo, con pleno cansancio.- así que no me molesten.

Shoya: Adelante no te molestaremos. –Se va a su cuarto a acomodar su ropa.-

Tatsuya se queda sólo en la sala jugando con la consola siendo acompañado por el vocal.

Yo-ka: Quien te quería molestar. –Comiendo unas frituras mientras se a sentar en los sillones.-

Una vez que ceno Kei se fue a dormirse moría por fin descansar en paz al siguiente tendrían que disfrazar a Shoya para llamar la atención de los dichosos extranjeros, aunque no todo saldría a la perfección ese día.

Al día siguiente, los cuatros se levantaron a desayunar antes de irse a vestir al bajista se ducharon por separado, se cambiaron de ropa por una limpia y salieron rumbo a la compañía. Una vez ahí, disfrazaron a Shoya con la ropa de Yo-ka según lo planeado.

Shoya: En verdad parezco mujer como Yo-ka.

Yo-ka: ¡Oye! Tú no sabes cómo apreciar mi belleza. –Se mira en el espejo.-

Kei: Sólo será por un rato. –Tomando un café.- o que ya te arrepentiste con el plan.

Shoya: Desde un principio, pero todo sea para ayudar a Yo-ka.

Yo-ka: Sólo has lo que planeado para poder acercarme a mi hermano y hablar. –Le dice.- después haré lo que tu me pidas, estas bien con eso.

Tatsuya: Oigan chicos, en el twitter de Zack público una foto en la plaza donde está la estatua de Hachiko hace 1 minuto. –Se los enseña.- parece que ahí se encuentra ahora.

Shoya: Andando antes que se vaya de ese lugar.

Se van a la plaza donde se encontraba Zack y el resto de BvB.

En la plaza se encontraba Zack admirando la plaza mientras está con los chicos tomando fotos en su último día en Japón, quien diría que Zack volvería a ver a Gotcharocka nuevamente y en especial a Jui quien le reveló que sabía que se hizo pasar por Yo-ka pero a la vez lo felicito por su forma de cantar eso hizo que Zack estuviera alabado por lo que dijo Jui.

Jui: Así que te irás. –Dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo.-

Zack: Si, mi hermano debe regresar a los ángeles y debo irme con el. –Le dijo, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.-

Jui: Deberías quedarte otros días más.

Zack: Tengo cosas que hacer allá así que no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, además mis padres se preocuparían tanto porque no regreso. -Le dijo- Mi madre es muy preocupada, por eso.

Jui: Vaya, eso es maña suerte pero espero que nos visites mucho.

Zack: Si, no tienes idea de que se preocupen tanto es por eso que vine aqui con mi hermano mayor sin el, no me dejarían ir. –Suspiro.- algunos años vendré de visita pero no prometo nada.

Jui: Está bien, lo más seguro es que yo y mi banda vayamos para los Estados Unidos algún día, pero no sé en cuanto tiempo. –Mira a lo lejos a Yo-ka que en realidad era Shoya.- mira ese es Yo-ka.

Zack: Hay porque me sigue la desgracia de seguro viene a burlarse de mi hermano. –Dijo con un tono de molestia.- ugh... lo odio... –Murmuró.-

Jui: ¿Que has dicho? No te oí perdón.

El oji-azul se había dado cuenta que venía un chico acercándose hacia su dirección aunque CC le corta el paso preguntándole si se le perdió algo para después ver como ese sujeto le quita la chamarra que traía en manos y después salir corriendo. Shoya sale corriendo para que así, Andy lo siguiera aunque Shoya le costaba trabajo correr al ser perseguido por cinco personas.

Andy: Cuando te atrape serás hombre muerto. –Lo persigue con ayuda de los chicos.-

Jui: Pero, ¿qué demonios? –Dijo asombrado al ver esto.- bueno... al menos se la pasarán el último día corriendo. – Observa que llega el verdadero Yo-ka.-

Yo-ka: Zack, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Zack: –Escucha a Yo-ka.- ¿Que quieres ahora? –Le pregunta molesto.-

Jui siente el ambiente tenso con ellos dos hasta que decide dejarlos solos despidiéndose de ambos pero más con Zack ya que sería el último día que lo vera.

Yo-ka: Mira Zack sé que estas molesto conmigo, pero en verdad quiero hablar contigo algo urgente.

Zack: Pues adivina que, yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Yo-ka: ¡Sólo dame una oportunidad! –Lo toma de los hombros.-

Zack: Bien habla, ¿que quieres? –No muy convencido y lo aparte de el.-

Yo-ka: Se que estas molesto pero, cuando me hice pasar por ti. Me di cuenta que tienes una foto de tu verdadera madre... y... –Baja la mirada.-

Zack: ¿Y? –Pregunto con los brazos cruzados.- ¡¡Espera, husmeabas mi diario!! ¡¡Que no enseñaron a no estar de metiche!! –Más molesto de lo normal.-

Yo-ka: ¡Lo siento! ¡Se cayó y lo recogí después cayó la foto y vi que era mi madre a la que tenías ahí! ¡Por eso empecé a husmear en tus cosas!

Zack: ¿Tu madre? ¿De qué hablas? –Confundido.- tratas de hacerme una broma, no es así. –Alejándose de el.- En serio eres lunático.

Yo-ka: Que no soy un lunático. –Se molesta.- saca tu foto. –Le ordena.-

Zack: ¡Para que las quieres, intento de payaso!

Yo-ka: –Saca su foto que tenía de por sí el y se la enseña.- ¡Mira!

Zack: Que tiene que ver esa foto con la que tengo puede ser cualquiera. –No saco la foto.-

Yo-ka: ¿A, no? –Le muestra el anillo con el dije de la familia.- ¿Y, eso o sobre todo? –Le da los análisis del Adn.- ¡Esto!

Zack: Ese anillo puede ser cualquiera y esos papeles de seguro lo hiciste tu. –Ve los análisis.- ja ja ja ja, hasta crees que soy tu hermano. –Le da los papeles.- el único hermano que tengo es Andy y nada más.

Yo-ka: Es... –Interrumpido por una mujer al verla no la reconocía para nada a excepción de Zack que sabía quién era la mujer que esta atrás de Yo-ka.-

¿?: Zack, hijo deberías creerle el está diciendo la verdad. –Dijo aquella mujer.-

Zack solo se encontraba confundido de que su madre estuviera en Japón ni siquiera le dijo que estaría aquí, después se queda aún más confundido por lo que le dijo su madre.


	18. Capitulo 18

Desde la persecución del bajista al tomar la chamarra del oji-azul en alejarlos de Zack por un momento había sido un éxito aunque se mantenía corriendo por toda la calle siendo perseguidos por los extranjeros, en algún momento Tatsuya se había unido a Shoya para ayudarle alejarlos.

Aunque no fue posible hacerlo de un rato fue tacleado por CC empujándolo y pudiera caer al suelo. Para después dejar a Shoya solo sin embargo, al intentar escabullirse también fue tacleado por Jake cayendo al suelo derrotado, Andy toma su chamara con éxito, Jinxx y Jake custodiaban a Shoya, Ashley y CC tenían a Tatsuya sujetado.

Shoya: –Intenta soltarse.- bien, ya tienen su chamarra déjenos en paz. –Comento observando como los llevaban nuevamente donde se encuentra su compañero.-

Andy al acercarse a Shoya se dio cuenta que esa persona solo estaba disfrazada del otro chico así que opto por regresar a donde estaba su hermanito con el real chico. El oji-azul camino lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar con Zack, al avanzar tanto llego donde aún se encontraba siendo acompañado por un chico y su madre.

Andy se queda confundido por la aparición de su madre buscando a los lados a su padre, hasta que pregunta.

Andy: Mama, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto confundido.- ¿Dónde está papa?

Amy: Vinimos para ver si se encuentran bien. –Se acerca a sus hijos.- Tu padre se entretuvo en una tienda así que me quede afuera para después ver que mi hijito estaba hablando con él, no quería interrumpir pero lo que escuche es que no pensé que te lo encontrarías tan pronto.

Los chicos sueltan a ambos una vez libres se reúnen a un lado de yo-ka que veía curiosamente la situación de la madre adoptiva de Zack.

Andy: Sé que no esperabas esto, aun sabia las tantas insistencia que no me lo llevara ahora lo comprendo.

Amy: Así es, aunque ahora que estoy aquí hay que contarle todo a Zack para que deje de desconfiar en el.

Andy: De acuerdo, lo haremos. –Suspiro aunque Zack estaba más confundido de lo normal.-

Amy: Zack este chico que está aquí es tu gemelo, por eso son tan idénticos hace mucho tiempo yo y tu padre te lo contamos sobre tu madre pero nunca te dijimos que tienes un gemelo.

Yoshito solo escuchaba con atención lo que decía la madre adoptiva de Zack sobre la verdad que ellos mismos escondieron en estos sobre su existencia hasta que hablo el oji-azul.

Andy: Mama, vayamos a otro lugar aquí está infestado de personas metiches. –Dijo para ir con su padre e guiarlos al hotel donde se hospedaban aunque era raro que los padres de Andy también llegaron ahí.-

Zack aun trance siguió a sus padres hacia el hotel siendo acompañado por los chicos quienes trataban de animarlo un poco hasta el punto de hacerle reír un rato, los de Diaura los siguieron también querían saber la verdad.

Hasta que Yo-ka decide hablar con sus compañeros si estaban bien después de todo tuvieron que arriesgar su vida por el.

Yo-ka: ¿Están bien? –Les pregunto.-

Tatsuya: Si, estamos bien.

Shoya: Me dolió esa tacleada que me hicieron, dios ellos sí que corren muy rápido. –Se quejó.-

Tatsuya: ¡Cielos! Enserio que son bruscos.

Kei: Bueno, valió la pena ya después se quejan en otro momento.

Andy y los demás llegaron al hotel donde hospedaban, Shoya, Tatsuya, Kei se quedaron asombrados por la lujosa habitación. Aquella habitación era sorprendente costosa ni siquiera con el sueldo que Shoya, Tatsuya y Kei podrían pagarla, aunque se dieron cuenta que ellos son muy millonarios. A excepción de Yo-ka que no se veía sorprendido había estado aquí, haciéndose pasar por Zack.

Chris: ¿Qué curioso también nos hospedamos aquí? –Pregunta graciosamente.-

Zack: En serio, se hospedaron. –Amy asiente.-

Andy: Al menos encontraron un lugar mejor, ustedes pueden tomar asiento. –Se sienta en un sillón seguido de Zack, sus padres, los chicos y los Diaura.-

Yo-ka se sienta junto con sus amigos frente a los otros en silencio.

CC: ¿Y, bien? –Hablo para romper el hielo y al menos alguno de los dos bandos hablara.-

Amy: Sé que estas confundido pero debes saber la otra parte de la historia, ¿no crees? –Pregunto y Zack asiente.-

Andy: Zack, escucha lo que van contarte ya después decidirás que hacer. –Le dijo abrazando a Zack, el vocalista de Diaura siente celos.-

Zack: Bien, escuchare todo.

Yo-ka hace puchero desvía la mirada para otro lado.

Amy: –Suspira y le cuenta.- Te hemos contado que eres adoptado por nosotros porque Andy quería con tanta insistencia un hermanito y como yo no podía dar a luz a otro tu padre y yo decidimos mejor adoptar un bebe buscamos por todos lados hasta que un amigo de tu padre nos llamó que había una paciente que dio a luz a dos niños pero ella no podía cuidar a ambos solo a uno de ellos, nos dijeron la ubicación dejamos encargado a Andy con tus abuelos para que nosotros pudiéramos viajar al otro lado del mundo, al llegar fuimos al hospital donde tu verdadera madre se encontraba, hablamos con ella que queríamos adoptar a su hijo para que tuviera una mejoraba vida con nosotros ya que somos una familia millonaria, ella acepto pero con la condición que fuera alguien en su vida. –Narro la historia.- así que te adoptamos firmamos todos los papales para poder retirarnos del país.

Zack sólo mantenía la mirada baja ahora que ya sabía toda la verdad completa no sabía que hacer ahora si seguir con su vida actual o abandonar todo para estar con su madre verdadera, por un lado pensaba en las cosas buenas que tuvo pasar con su familia adoptiva eso nunca lo olvidaría para nada así que se lo piensa un poco hasta que escucha a Yo-ka hablar.

Yo-ka: Hermano, tú decides con quien estar si conmigo o con ellos. –Dijo, siendo animado por sus compañeros.-

Andy y los demás sólo se mantienen callados viendo a Zack que dirá, Andy temiendo lo peor de que Zack tomará la elección de quedarse con su verdadero hermano.

Ashley: Andy. –dijo en susurró.- estas bien.

Andy sólo asintió levemente aunque su padre solo le daba palmaditas en su hombro dándole tranquilidad.

Amy: Zack, solo tú puedes decidir con quien estas recuerdas que tienes derecho en elegir no te preocupes por nosotros.

Yo-ka: Vendrás conmigo, verdad. –Presionándolo.-

Kei: Yo-ka al menos déjalo decidir con quién estar no debes presionarlo. –Se metió a la conversación.-

Yo-ka: Bien, Zack. ¿qué piensas?

Zack: Em... bueno, nunca pensé que el seria mi gemelo en realidad y eso. –Dijo serio.- pero tuve problemas con cierta persona que está aquí presenté. –Observa a Yo-ka no muy amable sino que está molesto aun.- prefiero estar con Andy porque para mí es un verdadero hermano que siempre se preocupa por mí, desde que era pequeño.

Los Biersack estaban tan conmovidos por las palabras de Zack hacia su hijo mayor, pero Yo-ka se pone de pie bruscamente y se va de ahí sin decir palabra alguna Shoya, Kei e Tatsuya se levantan para ir a buscar a Yo-ka dejando a los padres de Zack, BvB ahí. BvB observa cómo se retiran dejándolos solos, en cuanto se van CC, Jake, Jinxx y Ashley le dan espacio a los padres de Andy y Zack.

Andy: Bien, ¿Qué harán mama y papa? –Les pregunta.-

Chris: Pues irnos a casa ya saben la razón por cual estamos aquí. –Le respondió.-

Amy: Sabemos hijo que tu manager te hablo así que es mejor que regresemos todos juntos es como pasar un viaje como familia.

Cuando terminaron de hablar los padres de ambos hermanos fueron a su habitación por sus maletas dejando a Andy y Zack solos en la habitación.

Andy: ¿Qué pasa, Zack? –Le pregunta al verlo distraído.-

Zack: Nada solo que no pensé saber toda la verdad.

Andy: ¿Y, que piensas hacer?

Zack: Pues nada, seguiré con mi vida de siempre.

Andy: Está bien, entonces... ¿Terminaste de hacer las maletas?

Zack: Si, desde ayer termine de hacer las maletas. –Le sonríe.-

Andy: Bueno, debemos abordar el avión junto con nuestros padres.

Zack: Si, para ella es como estar en familia junto con los chicos.

Andy: Si, entonces nos vamos ya. –Dijo tomando sus cosas.-

Zack asiente toma sus maletas e bajan por el elevador junto con los demás chicos, en el primer piso se encontraba Amy y Chris esperándolos.

Andy: Es hora de regresar a nuestras casas. –Dijo, llamando un taxista para que los llevaran al aeropuerto.-

Todos parten al aeropuerto a abordar su avión Andy y los demás compraron boletos desde ayer y tomar el avión 6:00 pm destino a estados unidos. Amy y Chris compraron también sus boletos por suerte habían para el mismo avión en que sus hijos volarían. Por otro lado Yo-ka se encontraba triste en el estudio de diaura, no tuvo la oportunidad de ser perdonado por su hermano menor y por qué prefirió estar con su familia adoptiva.


	19. Capitulo 19

7 largos años después.

En era una buena mañana en Japón las personas despiertas tomaban sus caminos hacia sus trabajos, pero en un edificio de una empresa se encontraban cuatro personas colocándose sus vestuarios para salir en una entrevista, cada uno de ellos esperarían que las maquillistas les pintará y así poder salir en vivo.

Aunque uno de ellos tenían la mirada fría, el miraba el cielo con tranquilidad o eso creía, pero en estos 7 largos años desde que supo que tiene un gemelo, se sintió feliz por un momento hasta el día que su hermano decidió irse de Japón junto con su familia adoptiva, hizo que se deprimiera tanto hasta el punto de cambiar su personalidad de una persona madura y fría.

Últimamente Kei desde lo ocurrido ha visto a su compañero que cambio repentinamente, el sabía muy bien su cambio. Preocupado por Yo-ka le comento eso a su manager que no dejaba de insistir sobre su comportamiento, ellos se preocuparon tanto por el vocal a toda cuesta.

Kei: –Dejo de pensar solo miro su vestuario y maquillaje para salir con los demás que lo esperaban.- Están listos para la entrevista. –Comentó serio como siempre.-

Tatsuya: Si, solo te estábamos esperando para irnos. –Dijo con los brazos cruzados.-

Shoya: Estoy listo. –dijo lleno de energía.-

Yo-ka: Dejen de hablar y vámonos. –Hizo movimientos con su boca para poder hablar fluidamente.-

Al ver al vocal empezaron a seguirlo desde su conducta ya no era el mismo de antes. Llegaron a la entrevista justo a tiempo entraron e empezaron a contestar las preguntas que el entrevistador les decía, todo normal hasta que una pregunta hacia Yo-ka sobre "Zack Biersack"

Entrevistador: Dinos Yo-ka. ¿Has tenido contacto con Zack Biersack? Años atrás muchas fans piensan que el chico le copio su look, para hacerse pasar por ti. –La gota que derramó el vaso, Kei negó con su cabeza varias veces por tal pregunta, Shoya e Tatsuya sólo intercambiaban miradas al ver aquella mirada llena de frialdad del vocalista.-

En la mente de los chicos sólo decían... "¡Tenías que decir esa pregunta!". Esa fueron las palabras que el trío pensó.

Yo-ka: –Sonríe, pero a pesar de sonreír se miraba aterrador.- no, no eh tenido tiempo para tener contacto con ciertas personas por la nada y el nuevo álbum que está por salir, pero de algo si estoy seguro... todo lo hago por mis amadas Gumin's. –Guiña hacia el público y manda un beso a las fans lo cual hizo que las fans gritaran de entusiasmo.- siguiente pregunta.

Entrevistador: Va...vaya típico del master. –Sonrió nerviosamente por la forma de expresarse.- la siguiente pregunta, ¿Han pensado salir del país para ir a otro?

Kei: Aún no estamos seguro de salir de nuestro país o tu que piensas Yo-ka. ¿Quieres vayamos a un lugar específico?

Yo-ka: Queremos esperar un poco más y tener más fans para poder salir.

Entrevistador: Con eso terminamos chicos hay algo que quiera decirles a las gumins aquí presentes. –Señaló a las fans quienes asistieron a verlos.-

Tatsuya: ¡Que las queremos mucho!

Yo-ka: Cumplan con sus deberes que el máster las estará apoyando. –Sonríe sexy.-

Shoya: Son geniales chicas. –Ánimo a las fans.-

Kei sólo las saludo sin decir nada, entonces empezaron a irse afuera las fans. Ellos salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban para irse al vestidor por sus cosas de ahí debían irse a una sección de fotos. Kei observaba los twits de otras personas hasta que se encuentra uno de una premiación donde aparece Zack con el oji-azul. Le puso que le gusta la foto para mirar de reojo a Yo-ka quien posaba en las fotos.

Tatsuya: Es mi imaginación o es que Yo-ka puso una sonrisa aterradora con el entrevistador. –Les dijo a sus dos amigos que estaba con el, viendo a Yo-ka tomarse las fotos.-

Shoya: Pensé que era idea mía. –Enciende un cigarrillo.-

Kei: Realmente si puso esa sonrisa aterradora pero el entrevistador tuvo la culpa. –Dejo de mirar su celular y los mira a los dos.-

Tatsuya: Es cierto, el metió la pata con la pregunta han pasado 7 años desde que Zack se fue y tomó la decisión de ir con esa familia. –Dio un suspiro y mira que los llaman a los tres para la foto grupal.-

Al terminar la sección de fotos todos se retiran a quitarse el vestuario se colocan su ropa normal y se desmaquillan para irse pero llega su manager a darle un aviso.

Manager: Chicos, antes de irse debo decirle que en cinco días hay otra entrevista con un invitado especial. –Dijo quien miraba a los chicos.-

Yo-ka: ¿Y, quién es? –Pregunta curioso.-

Manager: No dijeron quién es, pero que era un invitado sorpresa. –Dijo, muy seriamente.-

Shoya: ¿Cuándo será la entrevista?

Manager: 17 de noviembre.

Kei: Hemos tenidos varias entrevistas en estos meses. –Suspiro.- me pregunto. ¿Quién será el invitado? Puede que sea Xjapan o algún famoso.

Tatsuya: Puede ser L'Arc~en~Ciel o Versalles todo puede suceder.

Yo-ka: De acuerdo entonces estaremos al pendiente sobre esta entrevista.

Manager: Recuerden en 5 días es la entrevista para que se preparen. –Mira a Yo-ka con seriedad.- Yo-ka, por favor deberías dejar de asustar a otros aunque lo niegues vi como pusiste nervioso al entrevistador.

Yo-ka: Se les dijo desde un principio que no me hablarán nada sobre Zack y aun así lo siguen haciendo. –Dijo algo molesto.-

Manager: Tranquilízate sólo quieren aclarar eso nada más, no es para que te pongas tan prepotente. –Se cruza de brazos.- En fin, les volveré a decir que dejen de hacerte esas preguntas que te incomodan tanto. –Suspiro.- sé que no, puedes olvidar lo ocurrido hace 7 años pero superarlo de una vez. –Le regaño.-

Yo-ka: Para usted es fácil decirlo, si quieren aclarar pueden preguntarle a el no a mí. Además se dijo un millón de veces la misma respuesta y no dejan de insistir.

Manager: Bien, insistiré que te dejen en paz con la misma pregunta a partir de hoy. Pero para la próxima no des una mala imagen de lo prepotente de lo que hiciste. –Suspiro.- Ya pueden irse a sus casas luego les aviso donde será la entrevista. –Se va.-

Shoya: A, donde quieren ir. –Rompe el silencio.-

Yo-ka: Yo iré a atender otros asuntos. –Tomo su abrigo para después irse.-

Shoya: Yo-ka ya no es el mismo de antes.

Kei: Lo sabemos pero que hacemos para sea el mismo de antes. –Se puso su suéter negro.-

Tatsuya: Desde que Zack se fue de Japón, Yo-ka cambio tanto. –Desanimado.- espero que algún día arreglen esto.

Kei: Bueno, vamos por ahí a distraernos un poco.

Los chicos se fueron a pasear un rato mientras que un Yo-ka estaba pensando en cosas después que le preguntarán sobre "Zack" se le hizo incómodo la pregunta que no tuvo opción que ignorarla y continuar sobre su álbum. Aunque tenía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo que algo ocurriría en estos días pero decide ignorarla por el momento.

Habían pasado exactamente 5 días llego el día de la entrevista.

Entrevistador: Muy buenas a todos, iniciamos este programa para entrevistar a dos bandas realmente famosas.

Las gumins sólo gritaban el nombre de Diaura aunque había otras que gritaban a la otra banda. El entrevistador dejo entrar a Diaura primero haciendo que se presentarán primero hacia las fans como siempre los chicos saludan amablemente a las fans.

Entrevistador: –Los saludo para después tomar asiento.- antes de revelar los siguientes invitados queremos hacer unas pequeñas preguntas a cada uno de ustedes.

Yo-ka: Espero que mi manager le dijo que no me preguntarán la típica pregunta que me hacen. –Dijo un poco molesto pero trataba de mantener la calma.-

Entrevistador: Me quedo claro lo que me comento tu mánager. –Sonríe.- no haré preguntas respecto a eso.

Yo-ka: Entonces, hagamos las preguntas. –Ya tranquilo.-

El entrevistador hace preguntas normales acerca de su próximo álbum siendo contestadas por los integrantes de la banda al terminar da una pregunta.

Entrevistador: Ya para terminar con las preguntas y pasar a la sorpresa. ¿Piensan salir a dar su música al mundo entero?

Kei: Por el momento no, hemos pensado quedarnos aquí. –Contestó seriamente que hizo las gumins que gritaran por verlo tan serio eso las enamoraban.-

Entrevistador: Muy bien, con eso concluimos con las preguntas hechas por las fans. –Dijo feliz.- ahora el momento llego. ¡Recibamos la sorpresa! Un aplauda para The scream of silence.

La puerta fue abierta para que entrará el invitado sorpresa que solo venía con una chica a su lado, las fans al verlo gritaron aún más que las gumins, aunque Kei y compañía sólo miraba con sorpresa que el invitado sea nada menos que Zack con un look nuevo.

Sin mencionar que Yo-ka observaba a su gemelo algo cambiado, pero nunca imagino que el fuese el invitado sorpresa.

Entrevistador: Vaya las fans se vuelven locas al verlos. –Dijo llamando la atención de los dos chicos, la mirada de Zack es tan sería que se dio cuenta que Yo-ka está presente.- Bueno, que tal si se presentan al parecer dos de los miembros vinieron los otros dos no pudieron venir.

Yo-ka intenta controlarse aunque parezca que no le afecta.

Shoya: –Mira a Tatsuya y susurra.- ¿Y, ahora que haremos?

Tatsuya: No lo sé, pero debo admitir que ese look le queda y mucho. –Le susurra.-

La pareja tomó asiento primero se presentó peli-azul con un voz amigable que enloqueció a su fans.

¿?: Me llamo Grecia Pitts, soy la guitarrista es un gusto conocerlos. -Los fans hombres tenían unos carteles diciendo: "Lo bella que eres".-

Zack: –Sólo miro sin interés al entrevistador y hablo.- Soy Zack Biersack. –Dijo interesado y mira a Yo-ka.- te ves muy amargado, hermano. –Al escuchar la palabra "Hermano" todos los que encontraban ahí pusieron cara de "¡¿QUE?! ¡¿SON HERMANOS?!.-

Yo-ka: –Sonríe con arrogancia.- ¿A, quien llamas "hermano"? Recuerdo hace 7 años que no decías eso. –Lo mira después serio y dice con palabras duras. - "hermano" –Enfatizó.-

Zack: Vaya sin duda estas pasando lo peor, por eso sigues siendo el engreído desde 7 años atrás me das lástima que seas un vil perdedor que está en el puesto n°4 de los mejores, mientras yo estoy en el n°1. –Lo dijo seriamente que ignoro su arrogancia hacia el.-

Yo-ka: No me interesa en que puesto quedar. -Dijo con simpleza.- lo que me interesa es hacer feliz a mis fans. –Sonríe hacia el público lo cual hizo que las fans gritaran de emoción.- lo cual a ti te hace falta, y luego yo soy el engreído. –Mira al entrevistador.-

El entrevistador estaba en aprietos nunca pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control.

Zack: Si, si... como digas. –Sin importarle lo que dijo, sus fans estaban molestas de que Yo-ka fuera a hablarle así a Zack.-

Después que el entrevistador empezó con la entrevista preguntándole a Zack de como debutó y se convirtió en una celebridad tan rápido. Yo-ka estaba aburrido de no hacer nada en el programa, Tatsuya estaba haciendo gestos graciosas que hacían reír a sus fans mientras que Shoya estaba tratando de calmar a Yo-ka.


	20. Capitulo 20

El entrevistador dio dos últimas preguntas ya que el ambiente está muy tenso por la conducta de los vocalistas, le dijo a Zack que si quería decir algo más.

Entrevistador: la mayoría de aquí vimos que anduviste en una premiación hace dos semanas aproximadamente y que ganaste con éxito algún de los premios. –Dijo, llamando su atención.- y la última pregunta, desde que llegaste aquí mencionaste "Hermano" a Yo-ka nos podrías aclarar eso.

Zack: No gane uno sino que 6 de ellos, eso fue porque las fanáticas votaron día tras días y gane todas. –Aunque no lo pareciera Kei esta tan sorprendido de que Zack tuviera 6 premios pero un lado Yo-ka mostraba envidia de que el no aún tenía premios ganados- aunque supongo, que cierta persona me tenga envidia por ganar premios y el no. –Entre comillas.-

Shoya: –Mira que Yo-ka estaba demasiado molesto e iba a hacer una locura.- lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que ir no ya que surgió algo de última hora. –Golpea levemente con el codo a Kei para tener apoyo.-

Yo-ka trataba de tranquilizarse y no hacer nada indebido.

Kei: Es verdad debemos irnos. –Sonrió jalando a Tatsuya.- vámonos. –Levantándose.-

Zack: Ni siquiera el perro les creía eso. –Dijo tranquilamente.-

Yo-ka se quita el micrófono y se lo entrega al entrevistador y se va de ahí.

Shoya: Tal vez tengas razón. –Dijo dando le la razón para después quitarse el micrófono e irse con los demás.-

Zack no hace nada pero la mirada de Grecia le decía que fuera disculparse. El entrevistador no tuvo opción de darla por terminada la entrevista, cuando terminó salieron de ahí al único que vieron parado fue Kei con los brazos cruzados y muy serio.

Kei: ¿Que te sucede? Vienes a la entrevista y le dices cosas a Yo-ka, esto es muy cruel de cómo lo tratas y si supieras que el sufrió tu partida. –Dijo enojado.-

Zack: Eso a mí no me interesa. –Dijo serio.-

Grecia: Zack no venimos a eso recuerda a lo que viniste. –Le dijo y se acerca a Kei.- Disculpa a Zack realmente no actúas así como lo viste hoy. –Se disculpó.-

Zack: –Sólo cruzó los brazos y suspiro.- Bien, lo hare. –Metió la mano de su chamarra negra y sacó un collar con el dije de una calavera dorada al verla Kei se dio cuenta que era el collar que Yo-ka tanto quería pero no podía comprarla por lo cara que esta.- Ten, porque si se la doy yo de seguro me la rechaza. –Se la entrega a Kei.- Dársela a Yo-ka es lo que tanto quería comprar pero no podía por lo cara que es, si no la quiere pues dile que la venda y ya. –Volvió a tener la mirada seria.- es su regalo atrasado eso digamos.

Kei: –Se la regresa.- conozco a Yo-ka y si te disculpas sinceramente el, la aceptará. –Suspira.- Yo-ka te ha mandado cada año un regalo que siempre has querido tener pero por lo visto nunca los viste. –Le da la espalda.- Yo-ka vive cerca de la empresa Ains, así que le diré que te espere en el parque que está cerca a las 9 de la noche, espero que arreglen este problema. –Se va.-

Zack: Vaya que genio tiene ahora. –Guarda el collar.- vámonos amor, te dije que te llevaría a pasear por el centro comercial. –Le toma de la mano para salir del lugar.-

Grecia: ¿Y, no te irás a disculpar con tu hermano?

Zack: Bien, iremos mañana a dar la vuelta ya que debo disculparme con el berrinchudo de mi hermano. –Suspiro frustrado.-

Grecia: Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón te arrepientes de ser así con el. –Le regaña.-

Zack: Ay no me regañes amor, hasta te pareces mucho a Andy lo mismo de regaño de eso. –Hace pucheritos.-

Grecia: Mira quien lo dice eres tú el que se parece a el. –Riendo.- cambia esa acritud.

Zack: Que cruel eres conmigo, cariño. –La abrazo.-

En otra parte estaba Yo-ka molesto que no quería hablar con nadie.

Shoya: Yo-ka no te vamos a dejar sólo y menos ahorita.

Yo-ka con los brazos cruzados sólo miraba con enojo por todo lo que dijo Zack hacia el.

Tatsuya: Vamos Yo-ka relájate sé que estas molesto pero no debes ignorarnos. –Dijo preocupado ya que la última vez que lo vio enojado era cuando fallo en una nota.- por cierto donde estará Kei.

Shoya: Dice que lo alcancemos en el bar de siempre. –Leyendo el mensaje.-

Yo-ka:¡Tsk! Está bien, vamos.

Tatsuya: Vamos al bar. –Llevan a Yo-ka a la fuerza.-

Yo-ka: –Un poco más relajado.- ¿Dónde se metió Kei? –Dijo mientras fumaba.-

Tatsuya: No tengo idea. –Comiendo bocadillos.-

Shoya: Dijo que estaría aquí pero no lo veo. –Mira que llega Kei.- ahí viene.

Yo-ka: –Mira a Kei que de sienta junto a ellos.- ¿Dónde estabas?

Kei: Estuve hablando con Zack. –Dijo mirándolo fijamente.- sé que dirás que no lo harás pero debes aclarar las cosas así que irás al parque que está enfrente de dónde vives a la 9.

Yo-ka: ¿Porque haría eso? Kei, tu y más que nadie sabe que nosotros nos odiamos. –Iba a dar le un trago a la cerveza sabiendo que no lo tolera.-

Kei: Zack tiene algo que darte aparte que quiere hablar contigo ya que su novia al parecer le regaño. –Comento.-

Shoya: Hey, Yo-ka no deberías de beber recuerda que no la toleras.

Yo-ka: –Le da un trago.- ¿que piensas que debo hacer? Recuerda que mi temperamento está al límite me enojo con facilidad.

Kei: Debes tranquilizarte lo que te vaya a decir y no queremos que hagas una de tus estupideces. –Lo observo.-

Shoya y Tatsuya escuchaban con atención la charla aunque tendrían que ir a vigilar a yoka de que haga algo indebido a Zack en el parque sabían que el temperamento de Yo-ka está al límite después de lo ocurrido en la entrevista.

Shoya: Que tal, si yo y Tatsuya estemos lejos del parque para que no hagas algo malo Yo-ka bueno es una sugerencia.

Kei: Me parece buena idea.

Yo-ka: Supongo que no tendré opción.

Tatsuya: Entonces deja de beber cerveza.

Kei: Tatsuya, dice la verdad deja de beber.

Yo-ka: –Deja de beber.- bien, creo que es mejor irme de una buena vez.

Kei: Entonces, Shoya y Tatsuya estarán vigilándote que todo vaya bien. –Observó la hora 8:35 pm.- debes darte prisa son las 8:35 y el té verá a las 9

Yo-ka: Está bien, haya voy. –Se pone su abrigo saliendo del bar, llega al parque y se sienta mientras prende un cigarrillo.-

El bajista y el baterista estaban alejados de donde se encontraba Yo-ka o más bien escondidos en los arbustos vigilándolo como se planeó. Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo observó su reloj marcaban las 8:55 pm, solo faltarían 5 minutos para las 9. No había ninguna alma en el parte a excepción de el y sus dos amigos escondidos en el arbusto.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta ser las 9:14 pensó que tal vez se trataba de una broma o lo habían planteado aquí como un idiota que es, decidió marcharse hasta que se detuvo al verlo llegar con la misma vestimenta de la entrevista.

Zack: Tenía el presentimiento de que te irías de aquí. –Dijo aburrido.-

Yo-ka: Yo tenía el presentimiento de que no ibas a llegar. –Lo miro serio.-

Zack: Tuve un problema cuando venía para acá. –Agarra una piedra y la lanza a los arbustos escuchando un quejido.- traes a tus niñeras, verdad.

Yo-ka: Así es, pero las llamaría guardaespaldas piensan que haré algo malo. –Se burla.-

Zack: Se nota que quieres hacer algo indebido estando en este lugar desolado y sin personas típico de un asesino. –Suspira.- pero no eres un asesino, verdad.

Yo-ka: ¿Que te hace pensar que no lo soy? –Volvió a su seriedad.- En fin, que es lo que quieres Zack.

Zack: Porque pareces que quieres matarme en esa entrevista. –Dijo burlón.- Que no puedo venir a verte después de 7 largos años.

Yo-ka: En realidad no puedes. –Dijo molesto.- tomaste una decisión en frente de mi, sí que no me vengas con tonterías que quieres ver me después de 7 largos años.

Zack: Los años te hicieron la peor persona enojona que haya existido en la vida. –Se burló.- vamos admite que me extrañas tanto después de superarte en el ranking de los más vistos.

Yo-ka: Y, a ti te hizo la peor persona prepotente y burlon del mundo. –Hace una mueca.- y no voy a admitir nada ya que no te extrañe ni por un segundo en estos 7 años.

Zack: Ya te enojaste otra vez vaya tienes un mal temperamento te saldrán arrugas y canas. –Se cruzó brazo seriamente.- pero sabes porque estoy aquí no, no sólo vine por la entrevista sino que vine a hacer las paces pero veo que no estás de acuerdo con esto. –Comentó sincero.- Amy y Chris son mis padres adoptivos y me dijeron que fuera a hacía Japón para resolver esto aunque no lo creas Andy también estuvo de acuerdo con esto después de tanto tiempo. –Lo mira serio.-

Yo-ka: Suena increíble pero falso Te has vuelto igual que Biersack. –Se da la vuelta.- Pero a última has lo que quieras siempre y cuando no te metas en mi camino. –Gira para ver lo a la cara y le avienta una cajita que atrapó Zack con facilidad, donde contenía un collar de la banda Diaura y tenía una pequeña carta.- este es mi último regalo por adelantado así que feliz cumpleaños adelantado. –Da otra vez la vuelta y empieza a caminar había su casa.-

Zack: No será atrasado. –Dijo viendo el collar.- qué tipo tan problemático eres ahora. –Se acerca al arbusto donde estaban los dos chicos escondidos.- oigan ustedes dos estaban aquí vigilando a Yo-ka todo este tiempo.

Shoya: Digamos que sí. –Dijo riendo bajito.- al menos no hizo una estupidez como la otra vez.

Tatsuya: Esa pedrada si dolió. –Sufriendo de dolor.-

Zack: Lo siento solo quería saber quién andaba aquí. –Dijo viéndolos.- bueno, al parecer no quiso hacer las paces aunque me dio el regalo atrasado. –Guarda el collar y saca uno más carísimo.- como no quiere verme en persona le darían esto por mí. –Les enseña el collar de oro.-

Shoya: Está bien. –Lo toma.- porque no hablas con tu mamá de que convenza a Yo-ka, la única persona que escucha aparte de Kei es su madre.

Zack: No, de hecho ella me dijo sobre el cambio de Yo-ka.

Shoya: Bueno, nosotros que conocemos a Yo-ka está más que feliz por verte pero lo oculta por su orgullo le diré a su hermano mayor que le diga algo a Yo-ka. Verás cómo lo aplaca.

Zack: bien si ustedes lo dicen. -suspira- debo irme deje a mi novia sola en el hotel y mañana tengo que ir de paseo con ella.

Tatsuya: la novia... que envidia - dijo riendo

Shoya: te avisaremos si yoka cambia de parecer

Zack: Búscate una novia y deja de estar de envidioso. -le dijo- esta bien. -les da su numero de telefono- díganle que es el collar que tanto quería y lo que le dije es verdad no es falso estoy siendo sincero esta vez.

Shoya: –Había grabado la voz de Zack.- yo se lo haré saber así que haremos pijamada con Yo-ka.

Tatsuya: ¡Si! –Dijo emocionado.-

Zack se retira del lugar hacia el hotel donde se hospeda junto con su novia Grecia. Una vez que vocal llegará a su casa prendió la televisión para irse a quitarse los zapatos e ponerse unas pantuflas cómodas y se sienta en el sofá pensando lo ocurrido hoy.

Yo-ka: Porque todo me pasa a mí, al menos pude verte de nuevo hermano no como lo tenia planeado. –Suspiro triste.-

Estaba tan cómodamente sentado hasta que escucha que tocan su puerta perezosamente se lenta donde estaba al abrirla se encontraba con Shoya y Tatsuya. Al verlos entran a su casa como si nada.

Tatsuya: Máster. ¿Que hay de cenar? –Va a la cocina.-

Yo-ka: ¿De que hablas? No los invite a cenar además no hice nada malo en el parque así que pueden irse a sus casas. –Cierra la puerta.-

Tatsuya: ¡Oh, que mal si supieras lo que nos dijo Zack!

Shoya: ¡O, mejor aún lo que nos dio Zack para ti!

Yo-ka: Ahora que. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño sin interés.- de seguro le dijo otra mentira más.

Shoya: –Pone el audio que grabó a Zack.- y te manda eso. –Le da el collar.-

Tatsuya: Hey estas bien. –Le dice a Yo-ka.- es el que querías comprar pero cuando supiste el precio del collar no lo compraste pero mira que Zack te lo regalo cuando lo dejaste en el parque.

Yo-ka: ¿Por qué? –Se le salen unas lágrimas.- ¿Porque me hace esto? Se larga hace siete años y no da señales de vida ni me respondió todo los mensajes que le envíe u ahora de la noche a la mañana quiere mi perdón.

Tatsuya: Pues lo que escuchaste de el es cierto el decía la verdad pero lo tomaste como falso.

Shoya: Además no lo dejaste terminar por su cara antes de irse parecía que quería decir algo más pero te fuiste de ahí, sin explicarte. –Dijo llamando la atención de su amigo.- el dijo que venía a hacer las pases contigo pero al parecer se sintió rechazado por ti. –Suspiro guardando su celular nuevamente y tomar asiento en el sofá.- Si, lo quieres buscar mañana estará ocupado con su novia todo el día pero nos dejó su número de teléfono por si, lo quieres.

Yo-ka: Porque no le preguntan cuando estará desocupado ya iré a buscar lo ese día.

Shoya: Le avisaremos a Zack o casi lo olvidamos dijo que si no la querrías. –Señaló el collar- la podrías vender.

Al ver que Yo-ka no decía nada solo se dedicó a guardar el collar en sus bolso y suspirar.


	21. Capitulo 21

Eso le dieron a entender que le había gustado el collar sin la necesidad de verlo, tomó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Zack diciendo: "Zack cuando estarás desocupado porque Yo-ka quiere hablar contigo". –Le mando el mensaje rápidamente.-

Después de unos minutos recibió el mensaje rápidamente diciendo: "Estaré desocupado el 19, porque mañana es 18 y estaré con Grecia todo el dia" –Se lo mando.-

Al día siguiente Zack se levantó temprano al ver cielo nublado miro que nevaba mucho, eso no le impidió salir junto con Grecia maravillada por la nieve que cae. Ambos desayunaron temprano salieron del hotel a pasear por las calles de Shibuya nevada, al ver el frillazo que hacía se abrocharon bien sus chamarras acompañados de bufandas la de Grecia es color negro con los cuadros azules y la de Zack es completamente negra. Al estar viendo la ropa tienda por tienda compraron lo que necesitarían cuando regresarán a casa con los demás miembros de la banda.

Durante todo el día se la pasaron conviviendo juntos hasta llegar a un restaurante a comer y poder regresar al hotel a dejar las bolsas llenas de ropa u otra cosas que compraron ya de noche miraban las luces de la ciudad desde el balcón.

《Al día siguiente》

Zack le llamo a Shoya quien estaba en el estudio que le diera la dirección a yoka que fuera a una cafetería que suele ingresar frecuente.

Zack esperaba en unas de las mesas más alejadas de los demás tomando un café expresso mientras miraba su celular los miles de mensajes que su manager le enviaba a cada rato, sin decir que Andy hacia lo mismo. Las chicas que trabajan en la cafetería estaban felices que su artista favorito se encontraba con su look y su estupendo maquillaje negro en su rostro.

Yo-ka: –Lleva con un cubre bocas y unas gafas de sol sin mencionar de su foto y su chamarra negra. Llego y se sentó frente a zack.- Hola –Sólo eso dijo para después ver el menú.-

Zack: –Deja el celular a un lado y mira a Yo-ka.- Hola, para que querías hablar conmigo si ya tengo entendido que no quieres verme ni en pintura.

Yo-ka: –Ordenalo que va a tomar y se quita el cubre bocas.- quiero escuchar todo lo que me tengas que decir. –Baja un poco el cierre dejando ver a Zack que de había puesto el collar que el le regalo.-

Zack: Cómo te había dicho en el parque de que mis padres adoptivos me dijeron que aceptará ir a la entrevista y en el camino hablar contigo lo ocurrido de estos 7 años desde que supe todo. –Se cruza de brazos y mira el collar serio.- pensé que tal vez lo rechazarias o lo venderías al mejor postor. –Suspiro.- en fin, la razón de no haber dado señales de vida es porque estaba ocupado con proyectos, escenas de una película que Andy estaba haciendo incluso quiso que saliera en ella, no suelo estar en las redes sociales como ya lo sabes.

Yo-ka: –Hace una mueca.- yo no soy tan famoso y estado muy ocupado y aún así trataba de tener por lo menos cinco minutos para hablar sólo me bastaba para saber como estabas lo que tengo en duda es de no ser por tus padres no vendrías a no.

Zack: Al final Grecia me insistió en hablar contigo, aunque no pensé que estuvieras en la entrevista ni siquiera me dijeron quien estaría ahí que solamente estaría una banda nada mas. –Dijo sincero.- de todos modos nuestra madre por así decirlo se contacto conmigo para decirme que habías cambiado a una persona mas fría y quería que yo personalmente fuera hacerte ser mismo de antes. –Continuo hablando.- así que en la entrevista te estuve probando si habías cambiado por completo y vaya la sorpresa que si eres muy frío, cuando te fuiste de ahí me tope con ese tal Kei aunque no conversamos mucho me dijo que me verías en el parque a las 9, así que fui para allá a hablar para luego decirte esto y mejor te fuiste sin decirte lo demás.

Yo-ka: –Se quedó en silencio y después ve que llega la mesera y le da su café lo cual lo toma y le un sorbo para después hablar.- hacerme cambiar va a estar muy difícil pero si quieres intentarlo adelante.

Zack: Dime que te gustaría que hiciera por ti. –Apagando su celular por sabía que lo llamarían insistentemente.-

Yo-ka: La verdad, no se.

Zack: Enserio, pensé que querías que pasara un tiempo contigo después tanto tiempo. –Dijo tranquilo.- ¿Quieres que te consiga novia/novio? ¿Un guardaespaldas? ¿Un gato? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un viaje? –Dijo llenándolo de preguntas.-

Yo-ka: Oye, oye tranquilo. –Piensa.- ¿Que te parece si lo dejamos al tiempo?

Zack: Como quieras, estaré poco tiempo aquí. –Se toma su café.-

Yo-ka: ¿Que tanto? –Vuelve a tomar otro poco su café.-

Zack: Mi manager no deja insistirme que tengo otras cosas que hacer en los Angeles y solo me da 1 o 2 semanas aqui.

Yo-ka: Bien... entonces si es así... comvivamos juntos.

Zack: Por la forma que estas vestido supongo que estabas haciendo algo o te vas a volver ir. –Mira la vestimenta que trae.-

Yo-ka: Tengo sección de fotos veré si puedo estar libre en las siguientes semanas.

Zack: –Mueve la cabeza aburrido y recordando de lo que hablo con el manager de Yo-ka ayer sobre su plan.- por casualidad tu manager no se veía algo emocionado. –Dijo, para ver si no le conto su sorpresa que quiere mantener en secreto.-

Yo-ka: –Piensa.- no que recuerde yo.

Zack: ¿Seguro? –Le pregunto.-

Yo-ka: Si, estoy seguro. –Le observa.- ¿Por qué lo estaría? –Le pregunta.-

Zack: Solo preguntaba. –Dijo, cambiando el tema.-

Yo-ka: [Lo investigare] -Dijo pensando.- por ahora... ¿que planes tienes para este día?

Zack: Nada sólo descansar en mis mini vacaciones.

Yo-ka: Mm... ¿Comes de todo?

Zack: A que viene esa pregunta. –Dijo curioso.- acaso, quieres que coma algo.

Yo-ka: Digamos que si. –Termina su café y paga ambas bebidas.-

Zack: Me ves como una ramita delgada. –Dijo, dramatico.-

Yo-ka: Em... no. –Se coloca de nuevo su cubre bocas.-

Zack: Bueno, al menos ponerme dramático no funciona contigo. –Se decepciona.-

Yo-ka: Bueno, eso es porque soy igual a ti.

Zack: –Con toda la seriedad que posee sólo asiente como confirmandolo que es verdad.- Bueno... entonces, que.

Yo-ka: ¿Hay algo que no hayas comido en Japon?

Zack: La verdad no se.

Yo-ka: Estas se suerte hoy comerás todo tipo fe comida típica de Japón

Zack: ¿Así? –Pregunto curioso.-

Yo-ka había terminado de hablar con Zack aunque al saber la razón que el esté aquí es muy obvia su madre estaba preocupada por su cambio radical en su persona desde 7 años eso fue la razón única que tiene, pero al ver que Zack se disculpo por la forma que expreso lo que dijo.

Yo-ka regreso a la sesión fotográfica despidiéndose de su hermano, trataría sacar algunos días libres para pasar el tiempo perdido con Zack, el le había dicho que estaría 1 o 2 semanas en Japón junto con su novia hasta que le comento que ella le había pedido de que Zack saliera con su gemelo y pasarán tiempo juntos.


	22. Capitulo 22

Desde que Zack recibió el mensaje de cierto bajista en verse con Yo-ka en una cafetería ellos hablaron sobre el comportamiento y la forma que cambio Yo-ka desde que su gemelo se fue del país hace 7 años, hoy Zack deberá hacerle cambiar como era antes, asique Yo-ka lo invito a comer varias comidas tradiciones de Japón para poder convivir con el, con los pocos días que le quedan según lo que dijo Zack. Pero realmente Zack planea algo mucho mejor para poder disculparse con su hermano después de mucho tiempo, el había convencido a su manager que quería grabar un video musical sin que se diera cuenta el vocalista de Diaura que lo estarían grabando, Grecia también estuvo de acuerdo con el video al igual que los demás miembros de la banda que vendrían a ayudar al staff a grabar en el bosque.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Zack tuvo una charla con su gemelo en la cafetería. Zack sin importarle que los paparazzis estaban tras el, continuo caminado ignorando todo ser que le hable, en pocas palabras no les tomaba en cuenta para nada. Como sin nada entra al estudio de Ains y se dirige dónde está su gemelo, las miradas del staff observaban como entraba sin permiso al estudio donde se encontraba Diaura. Sin vergüenza abre la puerta de una patada observando a los chicos con cara de "¿Que está haciendo aquí?". A lo que Yo-ka sólo observa a su gemelo con intriga.

Zack: ¿Qué? ¿Porque me miran así? Acaso, tengo algo en la cara. –Dijo observándolos con detenimiento y mira a Yo-ka.- Me vale un comino que estés trabajando justamente pero iremos a acampar a un bosque y no recibiré un "NO" como respuesta.

Yo-ka: –Traga saliva, al escucharlo muy seriamente.- Eh... bueno supongo que pediré permiso.

Zack: Entonces, ve. –Se sienta y se cruza de brazos.-

El vocalista solamente se va con su mánager hablar sobre el permiso. Zack espera a Yo-ka mientras Shoya, Tatsuya y Kei. Tenían dudas del porque Zack quiere llevar a su compañero a acampar.

Kei: Y, ¿porque de repente quieres llevártelo?

Zack: ¿Porque, no puedo hacerlo? –Pregunto y dice.- Acaso, te interesa saberlo. –Se cruza de brazos y le mira intimidante.- No es por nada pero pareces su niñera sólo porque seas el líder no significa que lo manipulas para que sólo te obedezca a ti.

Kei: –No se deja intimidar por el gemelo de su mejor amigo.- no lo manipuló simplemente estuve con él los 7 años que estuvo sólo gracias a alguien. –Lo reto con la mirada.-

Zack: Tienes agallas de hablarme así, hasta pareces su mascota siguiéndolo por estos 7 años es patético. –Le hizo una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.-

Kei: No soy su mascota soy esa persona que le llaman amigo y eso soy para tu hermano.

Zack: Aja si como no. –Dijo serio.- y yo soy Superman.

Kei: Si lo creo, ya que tu hermano adoptivo se cree Batman. –Dijo con burla.-

Zack: Has cruzado la línea. –Dijo molesto que ya estaban a punto de pelearse cuando de repente Yo-ka regresa al estudio y mira a Shoya y Tatsuya en una esquina asustados y le señala a Zack y Kei para que fuera a separarlos a que no cometieran algo.-

Yo-ka: Wow, ¿Que pasa aquí?

Kei: Nada importante. –Se cruza de brazos y se aleja de Zack.-

Zack: Te dieron permiso. ¿Si o No? –Obviamente sabía que le darían permiso por 1 semana según lo planeado.- Sé que pienses que ir a acampar con este clima no es el indicado pero solo tengo esta semana para estar y me regreso a Los Ángeles a continuar con mis proyectos. –Comento y lo observa.- Así que, dime si te dieron el permiso.

Yo-ka: Ah, sí me dieron permiso.

Zack: Bien, entonces vayamos a acampar a un bosque que me recomendaron. –Jala Yo-ka para llevárselo.- andando.

Zack llevo a Yo-ka al bosque de Hikawa, Okutama-machi en Tokio el lugar perfecto donde podrían captar las escenas para el video sin que se diera cuenta, lo que planeaba Zack es crear un video musical para su siguiente álbum que lanzará a mediados de Enero y la única forma de mostrarle que realmente se disculpa con por los 7 largos años se alejarse de su vida aparte de que el manager de Yo-ka le comento que Yo-ka siempre ha querido acampar en el bosque cuando era niño pero nunca lo logro así que se le ocurrió llevarlo y enseñarle como acampar.

Ya que Zack es experto en los campamentos desde pequeño asistía a los campamentos de verano para saber más de la naturaleza.

Yo-ka: –Intentando poner la casita de acampar.- ¿Como va esto?

Zack: –Traía las ramas para hacer el fuego y las deja en el suelo para ayudar armar la casita,- Espera vas mal. –Lo ayuda armar la casita de acampar.- Ves ya está armada ahora has la fogata o al menos que no sepas como prenderla. –Le dice a su hermano.- Prefieres morir de frío o tal vez quieras abrazarme durante la noche para no morir. –Se ríe.-

Yo-ka: Muy gracioso. –Riendo prende la fogata.-

Zack: Bueno, eso digo porque te ves que no sabes acampar en medio del bosque. –Se sienta en una piedra mediana.-

Yo-ka: En realidad, no sé nada sobre esto.

Zack: Seguro, que no sabes nada de esto. –Dijo, viendo que suspira.- ni siquiera de investigar cuales de los frutos son venenoso o lo que no lo son.

Yo-ka: El trabajo no me deja saber otras cosas.

Zack: Eres un esclavo en el trabajo. –Dijo aburrido.- a mí siempre me metían en los campamentos de verano por eso se de estas cosas.

Yo-ka: Que suerte yo trabajaba de noche y en el día iba a la escuela.

Zack: Sin duda tu vida era un asco. –Veía el fuego.-

Yo-ka: –Mirando el fuego.- no era tan malo uno momentos divertidos.

Zack: Si, tu lo dices.

Zack distraía a Yo-ka para que no volteara a los arbustos donde las cámaras graban todo sus movimientos, para que se distraerá le contaba cómo encontrar frutas comestibles en los árboles.

Zack: Ves estas bayas rojas y moradas son comestibles porque son cerezas y moras. -Tomó las bayas- Estas son comestibles. -Señala unas pequeñas bayas moradas- estas se llaman Cornejo no son comestibles porque son venenosas para los humanos solamente las aves se las comen. -Dijo-

Yo-ka: Oh si, conozco estas salieron en una película que no recuerdo su nombre.

Zack: –Le da palmaditas.- así que no comas las pequeñas porque te envenena y mueres enseguida. –Dijo comiendo las comestibles.-

Yo-ka: No me permito morir ahora mismo. –Riendo.- hasta que este anciano decrépito.

Zack le ofrece las que son comestibles.

Yo-ka: –Toma una y la come.- Y, ahora. ¿Que hacemos?

Zack: Vamos a pescar al menos que también no sepas pescar algo.

Yo-ka: Puedo intentarlo.

Se van a pescar en el río en búsqueda de peces, se sientan en unas piedras altas hacia el agua para lazar el azuelo. El anzuelo de Yo-ka pico que trato de sacar a su presa, pero fue tan fuerte el pescado que se le escapó.

Yo-ka: Rayos tengo mala suerte hasta en pescar.

Zack: -Se ríe por el intento fallido.- Al parecer el pescadillo no te quería.

Yo-ka: O, yo estoy muy tonto para esto. –Se ríe de su propio fracaso.-

Zack se dio cuenta que se estaba divirtiendo más de lo normal hasta podía sentir que lo disfruta al saber que nunca salió de campamento como todo niño hace, al menos no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba planeando en estos días, cuando le menciono que pronto se iría a su hogar así que trato de tener el permiso antes que Zack se fuera y no volverlo a ver jamás.

Yo-ka se divertía cada vez más con Zack nunca se imaginó que iría a acampar con su gemelo, gracias a Zack se sentía feliz de esto el siempre quiso hacer esto desde que era niño pero nunca lo logro hacerlo él trabajaba en la noche para poder estudiar, aunque siempre llegaba a las horas de la noche a casa a dormir para después levantarse temprano e ir a la escuela todo lo que hacía era sacrificar su vida diariamente mientras que su gemelo tenía todo lo quería, y el sufriendo para ganarse la vida.

Zack: –Logro atrapar un pescado para después animar a Yo-ka en pescar su presa.- Vamos, Yo-ka tu puedes atrapar uno no dejes que se burle de ti.

Yo-ka: vaya que motivación - ríe después de un rato logra atrapar uno

Zack: Al menos no se te escapó la cena. –Se ríe.-

Yo-ka: ¿La cena? Cenaremos, ¿esto? –Pregunto confundido.-

Zack: Si o al menos que quieras la otra opción de cena. –Dijo inocente pero por dentro tenía una sonrisa malévola.- Sabes hay otra opción de cena pero creo que no te gustara para nada. –Observa que pasa un insecto lo toma en sus manos para mostrárselo a Yo-ka.- En los campamentos que he ido nos decían que si, estamos perdidos en el bosque y no haya que comer entonces deberíamos comer insectos ya que tienen proteínas y vitaminas.

Yo-ka: Dijiste insectos. –Observo con detenimiento como un insecto le caminaba en la mano sin sentir asco que ese bicho caminara con sus patas peludas en su piel.-

Zack: Si, como este bichito debe de tener muchas proteínas en su pequeño cuerpo. –Lo agarro con la palma de su otra mano y luego se lo comió a la vista asqueada de Yo-ka que observo como su gemelo se comió al insecto como si nada.- Tal vez tenga un sabor horrible pero tiene mucha proteína. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Yo-ka: No gracias, prefiero comer el pescado en vez de cenar insectos. –Intentando desviar la mirada con asco al presenciar lo que hizo al comerse el bicho con sus patas peludas, le dio ganas de vomitar pero decidido aguantarse para no dar una mala impresión hacia su gemelo.-

Zack: Oh, vamos no es tan malo comer un insecto con sus patitas peludas caminando por tu boca, es una hermosa sensación cuando ya lo estas masticando sientes como se le sale el relleno de sus intestinos a la hora de masticar. –Mientras seguía hablando sobre el bicho solo se podría ver a Yo-ka con muchas ganas de vomitar de cómo le explicaba de cómo se siente sus horribles patas peludas al hacer contacto en su boca.-

Yo-ka: Lo bueno de todo esto es que hay pescado así podremos disfrutar nuestra cena y así no comeré insectos como tú lo haces. –Respira hondo para controlarse un poco.-

Zack: Oh, vamos no sabe tan mal el bichito sólo sientes que aún se mueve en tu lengua nada más. –Se come la mitad del bichito.-

Yo-ka: ¿Sabes cuáles son los venenosos? Puede que sea venenoso y tú lo estas comiendo justamente ahora. –Pregunto, observa con detenimiento como se movía después de tener solo una mitad del cuerpo.-

Zack: Si, este bicho es inofensivo porque quieres comértelo. –Se lo pone en la boca.- aquí viene el avioncito.

Después de hacerle avioncito con la otra mitad de bicho, le dijo algo para que se ría y así meterle al bicho a la boca, tapándole con su mano su boca para que no escupiera el bicho obligándole comérselo a la fuerza para que lo tragara le tapó la nariz.

Zack: Te dejare respirar hasta que lo mastiques y lo tragues. –Dijo seriamente.- Vamos, Yoshi y así cocinaremos los peces.

Yo-ka sin poder respirar o escupir tuvo que masticar al insecto no tenia de otra que hacerlo aunque podía sentir el horrible sabor que este bicho tenía en su cuerpo, tenía las enormes ganas de vomitar pero Zack se lo impide. Cuando el gemelo menor lo dejo respirar este rápidamente escupió la saliva aun lado de la tierra e empezó a limpiarse la lengua con agua del rio hasta poder quitar los restos del bicho en su preciada lengua. Zack solo se reía de lo gracioso que estaba su gemelo tratando de limpiarse la lengua se levantó del lugar junto con los peces que estuvieron pescando por el tamaño del pez, podrían comer muy bien, se acercó a la fogata.

Tiro los pescados al suelo aun moviéndose para poder tomar dos pares de ramas un poco gruesas algunas bayas comestibles, tomo una piedra lo suficiente mediana para golpear los peces en la cabeza y así poder matarlos. Para después meterle las ramas desde su boca y colocarlos en la fogata. Zack tranquilamente observaba como se cocinaba el pescado en la fogata mientras su gemelo regresaba con una cara de pocos amigos por haberle obligado comer algo tan asqueroso que en toda su vida nunca lo hizo, al verlo tranquilo solo se sentó a un lado de él.

Y, suspira.

Yo-ka: Zack, eres demasiado cruel conmigo me has obligado comer algo asqueroso ahora tendré pesadillas por tu culpa. –Se rio levemente.-

Zack: Conque pesadillas, eh. –Dijo para reírse.- Sabes hubieras visto tu cara de terror cuando te lo metí en la boca, parecías un niño regañado.

Yo-ka: Si, que disfrutas verme sufrir. –Suspiro.- debo admitir, que me he divertido mucho siempre me la mantengo trabajando todos los días y nunca he tenido nada interesante en mi vida.

Zack solo escuchaba.

Yo-ka: Sabes que es lo más raro que me ha pasado. –Zack negó con su cabeza.- De haber crecido con mis padres pensando que todo este tiempo solo teniendo a mí hermano, Kaito. –Dijo refriéndose a su otro hermano.- era el único que tenía pero que pasen varios años y que la nada me digan que tengo un gemelo. –Comento observando el suelo.-

Zack: Después de estos años aun recuerdas como nos conocimos por primera vez. –Dijo curioso, Yo-ka asiente.- Te acuerdas, ¿qué me dijiste copia barata? –Le pregunta para luego reírse.-

Yo-ka: –Riéndose.- Me acuerdo muy bien. –Sonríe al recordar.-

Zack: Yo pensando que hacerme pasar por ti, no era buena idea hasta que tu amigo me descubrió rápidamente por no actuar como lo haces en los escenarios. –Movió la rama del pescado otro lado para que no se quemara de mas.-

Yo-ka: Lo recuerdo, exactamente. –Suspiro.- Hasta que te tuve que sacar de ahí, antes que empezaran a interrogarte de quien eras y eso.

Zack: Al menos lo hiciste a tiempo antes que echaran a la prisión por hacerme pasar por ti. –Ríe nervioso.- En serio, pensé que me arrestarían por hacer eso.

Yo-ka: Tranquilo Zack, nada malo te paso ni siquiera me paso eso de lo que estás diciendo, tenía miedo que tu hermano adoptivo descubriera que no tu. –Dijo recordando aquellos momentos que fingió ser Zack para no dar sospechas con Andy, aunque para estar conviviendo con ellos, descubrió que no eran malas personas del todo. Pudo saber las conductas de cada uno de los miembros de la banda estadounidense, que para su punto de vista pudo ver que Andy es muy sobreprotector con Zack después de todo.-

Zack: ¡Ay, por favor! Andy es inofensivo no sospechaba que tu hacías pasar por mí, porque ambos somos idénticos además tu usabas una peluca castaña te enseñe a cómo cambiar de tema en caso que te descubrieran. –Observo su reloj.-

Yo-ka: Tienes razón, al menos estoy vivito y coleando. –Sonrío levemente.- Pero debo admitir que aquellas cosas que te dije sobre tu hermano solo eran mentiras, es obvio que es muy reconocido en todo el mundo ya que ha hecho muchas giras alrededor del mundo. –Suspiro, mirando para abajo.- En mi caso, es muy diferente no soy tan querido en todo el mundo puede que las fans desean que vaya a sus países pero sinceramente pienso que no estamos listos en salir de nuestro país, así que a veces me da envidia que tu hermano adoptivo sea mucho mejor que yo. –Zack escuchaba con atención de lo que decía.- Cada vez mis cambios de looks varían tanto entre el negro u rojo aunque solo siento que lo que estoy haciendo es en vano, el día de que decidiste irte con ellos, estuve pensando porque preferiste irte después de todo me di cuenta que... aquella familia te dio todo lo que nunca me dio mi madre, empecé a sentirme muy solo en casa mi hermano siempre se iba con sus amigos a la calle a hacer vandalismo u otra. Mi padre siempre se dedicaba a trabajar sin descanso algunas veces lo llegaba a ver en las noches mientras mi madre se iba a trabajar a las noches en una empresa, en pocas palabras no llegaba a tener una agradable cena familiar con mi familia. Desde que entre a la escuela tuve que independizarme por mi cuenta empecé a trabajar muy joven para obtener dinero para poder pagar mis estudios aunque mi carrera era demasiada cara hacia el intento de trabajar duramente aunque por una parte era muy torpe siempre recibía los regaños de mi jefe por mi torpeza. –Zack guardo silenció nunca creyó que la vida de su gemelo era demasiado miserable desde pequeño, mientras el vivía con muchos lujos realmente no sabía que decir en estos momentos pero prefirió seguir escuchando su relato.- Cuando termine mi carrera empecé a concentrarme en la música aprendí a tocar la guitarra y la batería. Con un poco de esfuerzo logre crear mis primeras bandas pero cada vez que la disquera entraba en bancarrota tenía que disolverlas en cada momento cansado en fallar decidí renunciar hasta que conocí a Kei, quien también estaba igual que yo, así que decidimos crear una banda juntos y la llamamos Valluna. Conformada por mi, Kei, Sakura, Kirimaru y Kanade. Yuu era el primer baterista de Valluna pero se retiró de la banda por un problema reemplazándolo por Kanade, se formó en abril del 2009 aunque solo haya hecho algunas cuantas canciones todo iba normal pero paso algo indebido que tuvimos que disolverla en el 2010, para después crear a Diaura esta es la última banda que hicimos. Tenía el presentimiento que tal vez Diaura podría aguantar algunos años más, sin la necesidad que desintegrarla cosa que funciono a estado estable, hemos hecho lo posible para ganarnos el cariño de las fans, el respeto de las otras bandas del visual kei entre otros.

Su gemelo menor ahora sabía todo sobre su hermano de lo que tuvo que pasar en estos años sintiéndose triste por saber su vida, aunque al verlo expresarse de ese modo quería consolarlo porque eso lo haría un hermano, pero se tuvo que aguantar para cuando los miembros del staff de su banda terminaran de grabar las escenas para su video musical donde sería liberado en unos meses, cuando esto terminara daría la cara hacia su gemelo para disculparse. Yo-ka termino de narrar su miserable vida encontrándose con la bella naturaleza que les daba a su alrededor, el aire se encontraba sutilmente haciendo que pueda respirar tranquilamente, suspiro observando como Zack le daba vueltas a los pescados que poco a poco se estaban asando.

Yo-ka desde que empezó a hablar con Zack en la cafetería se dio cuenta que nunca logro ver a Zack usando el collar que le regalo con el símbolo de su banda, el pensó que tal vez no le haya gustado para que lo usara. Así que se tocó el collar que Zack le regalo observándolo con detenimiento sintiéndose confundido por haberle regalado algo demasiado caro ni siquiera con sueldo podría pagarlo.

Zack: ¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunta asustándolo dejando de mirar el collar que le dio.-

Yo-ka: No pasa nada, solo pensaba en algo. –Dijo escondiéndose el collar.-

Zack: ¿En que pensabas? –Vuelve a preguntar curioso.-

Yo-ka: Em... cosas sin importancia. –Dijo nervioso.-

Zack: Es por el collar que te regale. –El solo asintió.- Si, no te gusta puedes venderlo apuesto que habrá alguien que lo quiera comprar.

Yo-ka: –Se niega.- Porque debería de hacerlo, es un regalo que me diste.

Zack: Entonces, porque dudas tanto en el collar.

Yo-ka: Es porque este collar es demasiado caro como para que me lo regales así nada más, debió costarte millones de dólares y no se justo en aceptarlo. –Soltó todo lo que tenía en su mente.- Así que debo regresártelo no merezco algo tan costoso. –Se lo quita para entregárselo.- Te lo regreso, Zack.

Zack: Es tuyo yo quise regalártelo porque lo habías publicado en un twit que deseabas tenerlo pero con lo costoso que estaba no podrías tener esos lujos carísimos, aparte ese collar no lo compre yo. –Dijo confundiendo a Yo-ka.-

Yo-ka: No lo compraste pero como lo obtuviste acaso lo robaste. –Comento para después ver que Zack lo niega riéndose.- De que te ríes.

Zack: No, lo robe. –Dijo dejo de reír.- Soy amigo del diseñador de la joyería, el me lo había dado por mi cumpleaños pero preferí dártelo de regalo cuando fuera a la entrevista.

El vocalista de Diaura estaba impactado por la noticia al descubrir que Zack es amigo del diseñador de joyería pero se impactó al saber que se lo regalo para el.

Yo-ka: Zack, no puedo aceptarlo esto es tuyo él te lo regalo. –Vuelve a negar.-

Zack: Ya te dije es tu regalo no lo aceptare nuevamente así hazte idea que tuyo ahora. –Dijo con detenimiento.- si, sigues insistiendo te daré el que me diste.

Yo-ka: De acuerdo, lo atesorare si tú haces lo mismo. –Zack acepta la condición.- Gracias, Zack. –Se lo vuelve a poner.-


	23. Capitulo 23

Zack: De nada. –Dijo para darle su pescado ahumado.- Come tu pescadito antes que se enfrié.

Ambos se pusieron a comer su pescado ahumado en silencio, después siguieron acampando con este clima helado al parecer a Zack no le importaba el frio parecía divertirse un poco a lo que Yo-ka solo seguía los pasos de Zack todo este tiempo. Los miembros del staff de la banda de Zack seguían las indicaciones de no ser vistos por el gemelo mayor ni que se diera cuenta que estaban grabándolos, el manager solo observaba cada movimiento que daban los dos, sabía lo que Zack quería hacer. Eso era obvio, fingió tener menos días para que su gemelo accediera a acampar en el bosque, los instrumentales estaban grabados junto con la voz del vocalista solo faltaba las escenas musicales del campamento.

Sucesivamente estando la mayor tiempo del campamento los gemelos empezaban a disfrutar la hermosa belleza que el bosque les estaba haciendo dejando atrás el estrés acumulado durante estos largos años de trabajo en crear las canciones para los álbum u singles.

Los camarógrafos habían grabado una gran parte de las escenas del video hasta que tuvieron que descansar por estas largas horas, siguiéndolos por todas partes sin mencionar que algunos vestían de camuflaje en los arbustos o escondidos en las copas de los arboles como si se tratara de una cacería. La noche llego acomodaban las mantas e cobijas dentro de la casa de acampar se podría sentir el aire helado colarse por dentro, a lo que Yo-ka se podría ver demasiado cansado al estar tanto tiempo divirtiéndose por las extravagantes bromas de Zack.

Zack: Si, tienes mucho frio pues agarra las demás cobijas enróllate como si fueras una flauta. –Dijo acomodando su almohada.-

Yo-ka: Gracias. –Tomo algunas mantas y empezó a acomodarlas.-

Zack: Casi lo olvido si llegas escuchar a un oso no salgas de la casita de acampar. –Dijo riéndose.- no queremos que te coma.

Yo-ka. Jajajaja, que graciosito. –Siguiéndole el juego.-

Zack: Solo digo porque a veces suelen aparecerse los osos en este bosque a buscar comida, además seria su perfecta cena. ¿no crees? –Le pregunto.-

Yo-ka: ¿Qué hay de ti? También serias su comida o mejor dicho su postre. –Suelta una risita burlona.-

Zack: Ok, ambos seremos su comida. –Riéndose del mismo modo.-

Mientras ellos se ponían a reírse por cualquier tontería que se decían les estaba doliendo el estómago por tantas risas ocasionadas que se detuvieron por un rato a tomar aire, Zack solo esperaba que Yo-ka se durmiera para poder salir de la casa de acampar en busca de sus compañeros a ver que tanto habían avanzado desde que llegaron. Yo-ka se encontraba cansado de tanto ir para un lado a otro así que empezó a dormirse poco a poco cobijándose con las mantas que Zack traía en el maletero del auto prestado, quedándose completamente dormido al ver eso Zack se aseguró que estuviera bien dormido al estar observándolo u haciendo movimientos muy cerca de él.

Se dio cuenta que su sueño es muy pesado que no se despertó por ningún movimiento violento, tomando la ventaja de salir de la casa de acampar e dirigirse donde se encontraban los autos del staff, una vez que se haya adentrado al bosque se acercó a uno de sus compañeros que estaba exhalando su cigarrillo, al ver su amigo que Zack se acercaba.

¿?: Zack, a poco tu gemelo se quedó dormido tan rápido. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.-

Zack: Si, Dan se quedó dormido al tacto de las mantas calientes. –Suspiro, rascándose la nuca.-

Dan: Te dije que esas mantas lo dormirían rápidamente al menos no sospecha nada, verdad. –Zack niega.- sabes debes vigilarlo no queras que esa sorpresa que quieres darle se arruine.

Zack: Lo tengo todo bajo control, no te preocupes. –Dijo recargándose en un árbol.- ¿Dónde están los demás? –Pregunto.-

Dan: Están colocando algunas cámaras para cuando amanezca ya que tu gemelo se levanta temprano según eso dijo su manager. –Le da una calada al cigarrillo.- seguro que quieres hacer esto, hay posibilidad que descubra esto o le hubieras dicho que actuara normal en cámaras y listo.

Zack: De ninguna manera esto saldrá a la perfección, aunque por otro lado me dijo todo sobre su vida, en serio que fue tan miserable de pequeño. –Se cruza de brazos.-

Dan: Enserio, y que fue lo que te dijo.

Zack: De cómo fue trabajaba para poder seguir estudiando al parecer no tenían el suficiente dinero para mantener a mi gemelo en sus estudios.

Dan: Wow... y tú que viviste con una familia millonaria tienes los lujos que toda persona desearía tener de seguro te tiene envidia.

Zack: No creo que me tenga envidia, Dan. –Suspira.-

Dan: Jajaja, que inocente eres, Zack. Si yo fuera tu gemelo te tendría envidia.

Zack: Lastima que no eres mi gemelo, Dan. Así que deja de decir idioteces y mejor ve a ayudar a los demás en vez de quedarte aquí fumando. –Frunció el ceño con molestia.-

Dan: Dios Zack, enserio que de volada te enfadas con algo simple pero tomare tu palabra me ire a ayudar a los demás a acomodar las cámaras para mañana e seguir grabando. –Dijo para después retirarse no quería que Zack se molestara más de la cuenta.-

Cuando Dan se alejó de su compañero llego Grecia al ver que su novio se veía molesto así que fue a darle un abrazo cariñoso para que dejara de estar enfadado por lo que Dan seguramente fue el causante de esto. Grecia se acercó para besarlo en sus labios al ver que Zack le correspondió tomándole de la cintura a su novia para seguir besándola.

El manager de Zack regresa donde se encontraba con Grecia se ajustó sus lentes para poder acercarse al chico.

Manager: Bien Zack, tenemos las cámaras listas para mañana. –Comentó, para dar un suspiró.- pregúntale si, sabe andar en Kayak para que haga una escena navegando por el río.

Zack: De acuerdo, le preguntare eso. –Se separó de Grecia.-

Manager: Solo unas tomas más y terminamos. –Se masajea los sienes.- recuerda que cuando terminemos solo di que estas feliz en pasar tiempo con él, después de mucho tiempo alejado de él. –Dijo al mirar a Zack.-

Zack: Está bien le diré por ahora me gustaría dormir. –Dijo bostezando.-

Manager: Entonces, ve a dormir porque pareces una criatura nocturna a estas horas de la noche.

Zack: Supongo, que es por el color de la piel. –Dijo para después irse de ahí.-

Zack se despidió de su manager y de Grecia para volver con su hermano que se encuentra dormido como un tronco, se dedicó a dormir ya que mañana tendrían que usar un kayak pedido por su manager, por la mañana siguiente Zack se levantó antes que su gemelo.

El vocalista de Diaura se despierta con mucha pesadez después de tener un excelente descanso al aire libre aunque no sintió que ningún oso apareciera en medio de la noche todo tranquilo, se de cuenta que Zack no se encontraba en la tienda de acampar así que decidió levantarse para buscarlo a fuera. Cuando sale de la casa de acampar se lo encuentra haciendo estiramientos al aire libre para luego ir a su lado todo despeinado.

Zack: ¿Qué tal dormiste? –Pregunto, aun haciendo estiramientos.-

Yo-ka: Yo digo que bien dormí, no entró un oso a la casa de acampar. –Se ríe.-

Zack: Si, que tienes suerte de que no entrara un oso salvaje a la tienda de acampar a comernos. –Dijo terminando de hacer sus estiramientos matutinos.- ¿Has estado alguna vez en un kayak? –Le pregunto.-

Yo-ka: No, en realidad no sé qué sea eso.

Zack: Es un barco. –Dijo, incrédulo.- acaso, no conoces los barcos.

Yo-ka: Conocerlos si, pero subirme a uno de ellos nunca lo hice. –Comento tranquilo.-

Zack: ¿Es serio? Nunca te subiste a uno. –Sorprendido.-

Yo-ka: ¿Qué quieres haga? En Fukushima no hay barcos desde niño fui un campesino nada más. –Comento serio.- Si, quieres búrlate de mí, por ser campesino. –Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.-

Zack: –No se burló de Yo-ka, sino que se acercó darle unas palmaditas en su cabeza que hizo que Yo-ka volteara confundido.- ¿Qué clase persona crees que soy como para burlarme de ti? –Lo llevo hacia el Kayak.- Nos subiremos en este Kayak al menos que le tengas miedo al rio, por así decirlo.

Yo-ka: No le tengo miedo solamente espero no mojarme ya que ni tiempo me diste en traer más ropa. – Sonríe.-

Zack: Suenas como un niño miedoso. –Dijo divertido.- Es verdad, no deje que llevaras ropa extra bueno que pena porque ni siquiera traje.

Yo-ka: Entonces, como le harás cuando necesites hacer un cambio de ropa o acaso usaras hojas u ramitas del bosque. –Aguantándose la risa.-

Zack: ¡Buena idea! –Exclamo con entusiasmo de repente Yo-ka deja de reír.-

Yo-ka: ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Verdad! –Pregunto sorprendido.-

Zack: Porque debería de bromear en un bosque como este debemos hacerlos para supervivencia. –Dijo monótonamente.-

Yo-ka: En verdad, ¿crees eso? –Pregunto, trago saliva ya se imaginaba con hojas y ramitas cubriendo su cuerpo.-

Zack: –Asiente- Si.

Yo-ka solo suspiró ante el comentario de Zack buscaron algo de comida primero para tener energía durante todo el día, una vez terminado de desayunar van hacia el kayak de alguna forma subieron e estuvieron navegando por el kayak.

Zack andaba remando mientras Yo-ka se sostenía de los lados ya se le hacía que caería hacia el agua fría sabiendo que no trajo ropa consigo porque un insistente Zack lo saco del trabajo sin nada de ropa extra.

Zack: En, ¿qué tanto piensas? –Dijo al verlo pensativo sosteniéndose en el kayak como si tuviera miedo al caer- Estas pensando que te tiraré al agua mientras yo no me río.

Yo-ka: Si. –Ríe.- pero también estamos haciendo todo lo que quise hacer de niño se me está cumpliendo.

Zack: Conque eso era. –Dijo remando.- Andy siempre me llevaba a acampar cuando se desocupaba de su trabajo antes que empezara a salir con una lunática. –Lo último se río.-

Yo-ka: ¿Lunática? Sale con una fan o algo así. –Preguntó curioso por la forma de cómo lo dijo.-

Zack: No es ninguna fan solo una chica con voz desafinada que se enamoró de Andy, además, es algo fastidiosa cuando habla. –Dijo remando hasta que mira a su manager haciendo señas de que continúe remando.-

Yo-ka asiente para seguir disfrutando dentro del kayak aunque pensaba como estarían los chicos después de irse con Zack a acampar. En otra parte Kei estaba tan curioso por la extraña aparición del gemelo de Yo-ka, después de mucho tiempo viene de la nada a llevárselo a acampar como si nada, pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por cierto baterista quien vino a su casa a visitarlo un rato.

Tatsuya: ¿Te pasa algo, Kei? Has estado muy serio desde que Yo-ka se fue con Zack. –Pregunto al pelinegro que estaba muy serio.-

Kei: Nada... no es nada. –Sigue pensando.-

Tatsuya: Estas preocupado por Yo-ka porque fue llevado a la fuerza por Zack. –Dijo muy preguntón.-

Kei: Si, el gemelo de Yo-ka lo noté muy sospechoso.

Tatsuya: ¿Sospechoso? A que te refieres yo lo vi normal. –Dijo curioso.- no me digas que estas celoso de Zack, ¿eh?

Kei: ¡No, lo estoy! –Hizo un puchero.-

Tatsuya: Jajajaja. –Se ríe de su compañero.- ¡Claro que estas celoso! Se te ve por tu expresión, Kei.

Kei: ¡Pero no lo estoy!

Shoya: Será, ¿porque Yo-ka ya no está pegado hacia ti?

Tatsuya: Es cierto, Yo-ka siempre estaba contigo Kei hasta parecían que eran novios o algo así. –Riéndose a no poder pero recibe un zape por parte de kei.-

Kei: Si ,no recuerdas estoy saliendo con mi vecina, además, no soy bisexual como Yo-ka.

Tatsuya: Pero parecían que estaban saliendo. –Se soba su golpecito.- aunque, dinos porque sospechas de Zack digo sabemos que Zack no quiso quedarse con Yo-ka en Japón y se fue 7 años allá donde fue criado.

Kei: Sabemos, ¿que los dos de odiaban a muerte y de la nada todo está bien y de la nada Zack se lleva a Yo-ka? Dime... con, ¿qué derecho?

Tatsuya: Desde que Zack se fue Yo-ka cambio drásticamente pero ya que lo dices me parece raro que se lo llevara así nada más.

Shoya: Que creen que estará planeando Zack con Yo-ka.

Kei: No lo sé... Y, si ¿planeo todo esto para hacerle algo?

Tatsuya: ¿Eh? Estas diciendo que se lo llevo para hacerle daño. –Alterado.-

Shoya: Como no nos dimos cuenta sobre esto deberíamos buscarlo, ¿no creen?

Kei: Por, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde vive Yo-ka es muy grande?

Shoya: Es verdad. –Pensando y se le ocurre una idea.- y, si le llamamos por celular para que nos diga donde se encuentra.

Tatsuya: Crees que habrá señal donde se encuentra. –Dijo con los brazos cruzados.-

Kei: Sería imposible. ¿Ya que él dijo que irían acampar? No creo que haya señal en donde estén.

Shoya: ¡Rayos! Tienen razón, espero que esté bien Yo-ka o de seguro esta 100 metros bajo tierra en ese lugar.

Tatsuya: No digas esas cosas feas, Shoya.

Kei después de pensar lo que dijo Shoya se quedó serio, realmente podría hacer Zack eso contra Yo-ka en lugar alejado de ellos. Sin duda temía la vida de su mejor amigo en peligro con su gemelo que podría hacerle daño o hacerlo desaparecer para después irse como si nada. Las dudas le invadían demasiado.

En otra parte cerca de Tokio estaba el manager de Zack observando las varias capturas que mostrarían en el video, el director de la banda observaba los cuantos movimientos durante su grabación, sin duda alguna el gemelo de Zack no se da cuenta que está siendo grabando.


End file.
